


Rogue Korra

by user421



Series: Rogue Korra [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Korra - Fandom
Genre: Action, Alternative Perspective, Erotica, F/F, Fanfiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 57,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/user421/pseuds/user421
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zaheer won and destroyed the avatar cycle, but spared Korra's life. Yet, in the process Korra got hurt so much it took her three years to gain a semblance of strength back compared to what she used to be. Througout these three years, she lost the support of the people, and also her closest friends. Korra left the city and roamed the world. Few people reported seeing her being very agressive. The rumour grew about her turning into a cold blooded mercenary killer.  Police found a match between corpses they had found and her agenda across the globe. Korra never disclaimed the responsability of these deaths. But one day the police lost her track. In fact, in a village she got recruited by an agent of Zaheer and disappeared from the radar of the world. In the meantime of these past years, Zaheer took control of the earth kingdom and fraud the democratic election to win the seat of governor. Having the kingdom under its control, he now have a bigger plan to protect its vision of a free world.</p><p>The fiction begins when Zaheer has been recently informed of the existence of a multiple elements bender like Korra. He's asked one of its soldier to capture a girl he suspects to be the bender he's looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like excuses, but it's more of a warning : I'm not an english native speaker. So my prose might be a little poor ^^ and my sentences sometimes be far fetched or inacurrate... I hope you'll enjoy the story though ! ^^

 

Korra was on her way to Zaheer after having done the mission she had been assigned. She came across him in the patio while a red lotus soldier was making its report. As they seemed very secretive, Korra hid herself and listened to the conversation.

" What information did you get from the villagers ? ", Zaheer asked to the red lotus soldier.

"They say she arrived two weeks ago and asked to meet a earth bender master. When the police arrested her they recorded that a lot of damage had been done. Witnesses stated they saw her air bends and fire bends. They also saw something else they couldn't figure out what was, but it must have been powerful enough considered the hole left in the wall. ", the soldier reported with a monotone voice.

"Very well... I'm sure we've found her. She is the one we've been looking for these past months. Keep Korra away from it. I don't want her to know about her existence till i decide so. They'll meet in right time...", Zaheer said with contempt.

" We have moved her in the quarter of the permanent cells. She's in the high guarded area. " said the soldier.

Zaheer laid a hand on the shoulder of the soldier. " No, no, no... keep her away from the rest of the political criminals. There's an isolated cell at the tower : move her there. We don't want her to get any acquaintances which might disturb our plan. She has to be ours. And if she makes it, we'll have both Korra and her. Nobody we'll ever stand on our righteous path, brother. "

The soldier nodded at the instructions and left.

Zaheer stayed there a little while, glancing at the sky. Korra reduced her breathing to a very little stream of air. She wasn't certain whether he had noticed her presence or not. But he didn't say a thing, and left in direction of his office.

Korra was both angry and baffled. Might as well say, nothing unusual; she had become very cynical these past years after what happened to her. Anyway... she thoughts... who was this girl Zaheer didn't want her to see ? and the soldier said she could bend two elements that aren't related... Korra was supposed to be the only one to have this ability.

She didn't think long before setting her mind on meeting her this night, at the tower cell.

 

***************************************

 

Moving like a shadow, a spying skill she had learnt from the red lotus, Korra headed to the tower and stood behind a bush just at the brim of the plain field where she could see the main entrance. Two guards were watching over the entry and she probably would have to pass more guards up there. Korra moved around the tower till she spotted the highest window. Nobody was there yet. She could air herself up there easily, but what about the guards up there ? She had to create a diversion. She looked at the branches over-dried by the sun of the summer. "yeah, this will do perfectly... " she thought with a little grin of self-satisfaction.

The fire spread quickly and was slowly burning its way down to the camp where tents had been set up. The bell of the fire alarm rang and few guards from the camp called in for all back-ups available to stop the fire. As foreseen, the two guards watching the cell ran outside to give a hand to their comrades. There were only one guard left at the entrance. Korra took her chance and went back to the back of the tower. She lifted herself up to the window and metal bended the bars of the window before jumping into the dark cell.

As she stood up, she was struck by a deep stare, which seemed to never leave her face a single second. Imprisoned in a large cage in the middle of the room, the girl standing with her fists held fiercely in the air was as high as her Korra. Entirely dressed in black, her skin was so pale it almost glowed in the light of the moon.

But something was off. She wasn't strained. Her hands were free and yet she was still there.

Korra, hadn't made any offensive move to show she felt barely any threat from coming from her. Yet, she asked, very hostile : " Why are you still here ? Why don't you leave ? "

When she asked her this, Korra could have swore she'd seen the eyes of the girl turned orange. But the instant after, she looked better and didn't see it anymore.. She assumed it was somehow a halo from outside where the fire was still raging on and must had reached the mountainside by now.

She thought of the destruction the flames were causing along their passage, and her anger came from there when she ordered her to answer as she had stayed this far silent.

The girl lowered her fists. " I want to stay out of trouble with the police. ", she answered with an unexpected flimsy voice. They say I can make it up by doing some work for the governor? They brought me here to meet him tomorrow. "

" Right... " Korra knew it was the kind of jibber jabber served to the recruit. " People saw you air bend and fire bend. How come you can do both of these two elements ? ".

" Who are you ? Your face is familiar. Are you an earth master ? You must be since you made it up there... Are you with the Beifong's ? I saw you metal bends! " she asked promptly with some kind of sudden enthusiasm.

" Answer me first. " Korra said with a neutral tone to calm her down.

" I don't really know... I'm not certain I'm a fire bender or air bender.. i mean... I manage to bend them, a little. I'm no master. ... Not yet ... I hope to be someday. But... it's rather that i'm an energy bender... a special kind of energy, something that binds the things together. ", she explained.

"Do you bend water and earth as well ?", Korra asked.

" It started with water. And I'm definitely better with water. But still... it's not the water itself i manipulate. It's exactly the same for earth. But I haven't been able to bend metal yet. As i was close from earth kingdom i was hoping to learn more about the earth element and maybe find a earth master. But the one i met said my bending was impure and other unpleasant things.... like I was a spawn of vaatu and he tried to kill me. "

 

" I read the report. You, killed the man. " objected Korra.

" Dead ?  I only knocked him out. He can't be... ", she said shaking her head.

" This is what the report said ", Korra replied and added with a faint shrug on her shoulders. " Maybe he succombed to his wounds."

"I was just trying to defend myself.  ... I didn't want to hurt him. ... I failed to... control it... I will never forgive myself..." she said ashamed and full of regret.

" It ?... ", Korra just said.

" The energy... the energy is too powerful for me. " she explained, and then continued : " I used to live in the forest, in a comfortable installation... not as infant of the jungle though ", she clarify with a little impish tone. I had grown very willing to try to mingle among the people as I had made progress to control it. I mean I thought I had... and i've always nourished the dream of mastering the elements. "

" Spawn of vaatu... ", Korra mumbled to herself with a grin on her face.

" I'm no scion of vaatu !", she protested. " And who are you ? You look like... " she left her sentence open as Korra was pulling her short hair back into a tiny ponytail, and that the name she was about to pronounce started to make suddenly sense.

" yes ?... ", Korra reveled in the little teasing.

" You cut your hair. But now I know... You are the Avatar. You are Avatar Korra. ", she said with a grim face.

" I don't go by the avatar title anymore. I'm Korra. That's far enough for me now.", replied Korra.

" I used to look up to you, you know ?... Are you here to kill me ? ", she asked with the same flimsy voice she began with.

" I didn't know at first... " shrugged Korra. " But now i see Zaheer plan.... And yes, you'd be a good fit with us... But if i'm the only one left, you won't miss in its plan either. I'll still be there. So... all considered, i'm not going to bestow him the opportunity to threaten me with you. " Korra bawled showing her teeth and reaped the bars off the cell.

The girl tried to protect herself when one bar fled across the room and stunned her. She dodged the fire kick Korra threw at her, but ended up on the ground after Korra's air whirl destabilized her. She fled as far as she could while Korra was slowly coming toward her, fire-bending with both her threatening hands.

" I don't want to hurt you, please. I don't want to fight you... ", she implored.

" Don't flatter yourself. You're no match for me. " said Korra oozing smugness as she was going down to cut her throat.

But a streak of dark light, darker than the room itself, and rimmed with sparkling light blew up and flashed in the room. Korra bounced away at the last minute. She noticed little splatters of blood falling from her cheek. She put her hand on a deep graze on her face.

" So... this is it. " Korra said, pulling herself together not knowing exactly what she was facing.

The girl put herself on her feet again. " I don't want to fight you ", she only repeated.

" Oh don't worry. You won't. It's not even a setback, really, it's just a matter of few more second for you to live. You won't see my next move coming. ", Korra said with a cold killer voice.

Claps of hands rose in the room. " Enough, enough. " Korra recognized the voice of Zaheer and froze. " Yes, Korra, stand down. ... You had your window, now it's too late. You won't kill her. Do you understand me ? ", Zaheer scolded with all his authority. " Answer me ! ", Zaheer growled.

" I won't kill her. ", she said to him with loathing.

" Good. Now go wait for me in the converted room just below this floor. ", Zaheer waited for her exist to speak to the girl. " You don't have to worry about Korra. She has joined the good side. She works for us. She just kept her bad temper. ", said Zaheer with a hint of amusement.

" I'm not very aware of the late news around here. But if she works for you governor, it speaks for itself I guess. ", she said, settling for the explanation Zaheer had given her. She felt unstable and weak after the surge that had just gone through her, and this face to face with Korra had upset her.

" We'll meet tomorrow as planned. For now you're still supposed to be in detention. We'll talk about how you could help us. ", Zaheer said with a peaceful voice.

" Tomorrow. Yes. " The girl repeated.

Zaheer gave instructions to the guards at the door and headed to see Korra downstairs.

Korra welcomed him with blames : " You played me, you knew I was there in the patio ! "

" Of course I knew Korra. it's why i moved her to the tower. We have other isolated cells in the prison area, far more convenient to watch over. But i couldn't risk that any little quarrel jeopardize the security of the prison."

" Yes, but you could have stopped me. You didn't. You wanted me to face her. ", she argued vehemently.

" You showed me what i needn't to see from her. You just proposed yourself to do it. I would have done it in another way otherwise. Don't make this more twisted than it is. I just played the cards you displayed. ", said Zaheer cutting off the discussion. " You are just a favorite child who wants to keep the attention on her. But don't make any mistake Korra. You are to me just like the others. No more no less. You belong to the big plan. But you can be swept away from it as well. She doesn't change this fact. You have always been disposable, and you know it, don't you."

Zaheer had struck a painful nerve in Korra. She knew she was. She had lost every ones she cared about after he poisoned her. He had spared her life though when he was certain the avatar circle had ended. But she had undergone so much damage it took her one year to walk again and three to run and fight. Not as she used to, of course. But she had kept her ability to bend the four elements. She yet never fully recovered enough to attain her full past strength nor went in the avatar state again.

People lost interest in her, and gradually turned their back as they lost hope for her. They were embarrassed to be seen with someone who had fallen so hard from invincible to barely functional. One by one they found excuses not to answer back, not to take any news... Even Tenzin had somehow withdrew his support. She left Republic City and preferred to leave far away before what she had succeeded to get back together be destroyed by the sadness of seeing the ones she loved, not loved her so much, after all.

She was in complete disarray when Zaheer approached her. She was fighting in the fight pits each nights and gambling on matches she would lost on purpose. At least, at the beginning that's what she told herself. One night she tried to play a fair fight and tried to win. She found out the hard way she simply couldn't. She didn't belong to the winners anymore. She drank herself nearly to death that night, and that's when Shin showed up... She was a fighter too. A good one. And she was so pretty. It broke her heart at first, because it reminded her of Asami.

Asami... she couldn't blame her. She has lost both of her parents... she was alone. She had professional success, but she was alone. This girl was too smart and sentimental. She had to be with someone... Korra had left her three years... sending her letters without any hints of her true feelings... how could have she known ? No... she couldn't blame her.

This is what Korra went through when Zaheer reminded her how disposable she was. And she felt her anger dropped to the point of this dangerous weakness when she kept herself from looking down at the ground. Instead, she stared at Zaheer and said. " What do you need from me ? "

" I want you to train her, Korra. I'll call for more masters to help you in this task. We also have to unlock this dark energy power she has and help her figure out how to master it. In the meantime, I want to gain her at our cause, freely. ", he insisted. " And to help her to take this decision, i need you to give her another reason to choose us. " he said. " Use your new talent ", he added, referring to the last spy training she had been given.

" Sure. Going from killing her to making her moan, shouldn't be that difficult ", Korra smirked with sarcasm.

" Take this mission seriously, Korra. We have the earth kingdom. We have built a powerful army. With you two at its head we'll be invincible." said Zaheer with great determination.

These words echoed in a special way in Korra. She nearly felt the surge of power back in her veins and muscles. The more she listened to Zaheer vision the more she wanted to help him to make it happen. She wasn't thinking this through and somewhere in her head she knew it. But she always shut down these thoughts. She always yielded when it came to envisioning herself back in a position of power. It made her feel so good again.

" We will ", she simply nodded at Zaheer.

" That's it for today. I'll see you tomorrow after talking to her about the conditions of her enrolment. Let's see if the soldiers put the camp back in order. We stopped the fire, just in time before it reached the tents, but the panic provoked quite a mess... "

 

*******************************************

 

In the morning, Korra passed silently before the guards, still asleep from the rough last night spent fire fighting. She climbed the stairs and reached the room where the girl was held. One guard opened an eye and Korra waved the breakfast tray she was carrying in one hand.

" What time is it ?", he whispered.

" You still got a good half hour to rest ", she said without lowering her voice that much.

The soldier went back to its sleep and Korra grabbed a chair before getting near to the girl still asleep on the prison couch.

She sat there with the intention to take a look at her now the cell was enlighten by the first rays of the morning sun. But she had already awoken and was glimpsing at Korra, with an unquiet look.

" I'm not here to kill you. I don't bring breakfast to the people i kill. ", she said very straight-forward.

The girl unfolded herself slowly and sat on her mattress, few inches from Korra.

" You should enjoy the tea while it's still warm." Korra said when she handed her the tray. " She paused and added : " The jam has an odd color but it's quite good. It's homemade. I think they overcooked the apricots ". Korra was beginning with few mundane things to lighten the atmosphere between them, but was fully aware she had to do more if she wanted to get closer to her.

She looked at the jam. " Yeah. It's... an unusual color for apricot. "

We started on the wrong foot. "I'm Korra", she smiled without hiding her awkwardness. " But you already guessed. ... And... what is your name ? "

" You didn't read it in the... report ? ", the girl frowned with a bitter and provocative voice.

" Ok, I deserve this attitude I guess... Just to explain things : I was... misinformed of who you were. And... now all grey zones have been cleared up with governor Zaheer. " Korra mentioned intentionally his name as she seemed to respond with confidence to him.

" Yeah ? ... cleared up you say ? Well I still don't know how I could help the governor. I mean... I can imagine my bending ability has something with the deal he will offer. But as you've seen i don't master it quite well."

" He will fill you in with his vision. All of us, have trades useful in his endeavor, you'll see. And i'm sure he can help you to control your bending skills. He already assigned me to be your tutor from now on..."

" You ? ", she replied with unleashed devotion.

Korra noticed it and thought part of her mission was already taking a good path.

" Yes. We'll start this afternoon if you agree to the terms of governor Zaheer. ", she continued taking the appropriate tone of a teacher speaking to a pupil.

The girl checked in Korra's eyes to see if she was speaking the truth. But she didn't get to her eyes and stopped at the shape of the scare on her cheek. The wound was ugly and still swollen with blood.

" Does it hurt ? ", she asked with a voice too broken to be out of simple politeness.

Korra played on her empathy cord : " It does. It fucking hurts as hell, but it will be okay. "

" I told you I... "

Korra interrupted her " Let's forget the past. We have a lot of work ahead of us. I hope to see you this afternoon on the training premises ", said Korra before leaving.

" I will be there ", she replied spontaneously. " Oh ! And, Korra ! "

Korra froze when she heard her name. In the way she had pronounced it, she had felt her past self arisen at the surface of her mind. Maybe she wasn't ready for this. Maybe she had overestimated her detachment from her past.

" Are you okay ? ", the girl asked confused when she saw Korra stop.

" Yes, I'm okay. I'm sorry i was thinking of something ", lied Korra. " You called me, you wanted to tell me something ?"

" I just wanted to tell you, my name. I'm Azuki ", she said with an inflection of pride she immediately tried to conceal with an awkward smile.

" Nice to meet you Azuki. ... The guard should be there in any minute to take you to the governor now. You should hurry up to finish your breakfast. ", Korra had spoken with a voice she had forgotten about a long time ago.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra promised Zaheer she would take care of her training. She also got the mission to persuade her to stay by committing in an intimate relationship with her. After having threaten Azuky's life when they first met, Korra change her attitude decisively to achieve her mission.

Before reaching the officers' canteen to take her own breakfast, Korra made a detour to the lavatory. She didn't need to keep the scar on her face now. Azuki had enough motivation with the mastering of her elements to stay with the red lotus, at least till the first rite of passage. She inspected her cheek further : she'd probably keep a slight brown mark on her cheek now the tissue had already begun to heal.

She ran her finger along the wound and felt the bulgy and rugged rims of the scar tissue. She lifted her eyes and stared at herself in the mirror a moment. And then she turned herself away from it. After a short pause there, she exited and headed to the dining hall.

" Hey officer Korra ! Is it your Jekyll that set the land on fire yesterday ? We saw you with governor Zaheer, but where was your little monster puppet ? " mocked with little respect an officer who was giving back his tray on his way out. Few officers lifted their head to follow the argue.

" Shut your mouth, Tahno and watch your pant before going out she said gazing at his zipper. "

Tahno bent immediately over to see his fly, and Korra hit his forehead with one flick of her hand. She heard officers giggle when he stumbled. He maintain enough balance though to stay on his feet.

" Uhh... nice one Korra. Such a lame prank for such lame girl   ", he said with an unfriendly grimace.

" I only do prank you may understand, Tahno ", Korra said with a forced smile.

Korra didn't stay any longer to listen to Tahno response, she felt things could turn uglier between them this morning. She was nervous and she sure wanted to slam his face down now. But it was too early in the morning to start a fight with an idiot, and she had to see Zaheer later today. She'd better behave for once, at least for today.

She sat alone in a spot where she could avoid any sideways glance at her, but where she could watch any moves in the room. When the officers got back to their breakfast, the hall took back its animation enough to produce this impersonal noise she could hide herself into.

It hit herself suddenly. Azuki... Asami... the names where so close... and Zaheer had ordered to bond with her intimately... Beside her pale skin, and yes.. her greenish eyes, yes... but they were tinged with blue unlike the dazzling green of Asami's. Plus.... Azuki didn't look like Asami at all. It's why it hasn't struck her in the first place... But she realized Zaheer could be playing her again with this assignment. Maybe he was testing her.

Korra knew he was capable of anything to push his soldiers to their extreme limit. But she had seen with her own eyes what was capable Azuki. Her dark energy bending skill was real. It could genuinely interest Zaheer.

She had to move with care in this mission and keep the right distance with As... Azuki. Here, it was starting now... she blamed herself. Yet, she no longer felt anything toward Asami. She had slowly spoilt her feelings for her, day after day, when she learnt about her engagement. It definitely ended when she went back to see her the week before her wedding.

She couldn't recognize her anymore. She had changed, and not in a good way. She had became the pricy rich girl she despised when Korra and her first met. Fancy dresses and fancy cars...yes... but mostly, she had given in portraying herself as a superior person above everyone she met since her ambition had reached success. She had become careless and unthoughtful... she didn't spare any of Korra's feelings when Korra told her about how she had missed her... how... she had loved her in silence... from far.

Korra didn't believe her words and attitude at first and put it on bitterness and shock to see Korra again. Maybe she knew about the rumour of her killings too... But she was forced to accept Asami's personality turn. She tried to fathom why Asami was acting like a distasteful person. She followed her during several days and saw a complete stranger. ... Superficial and in relishing of her own smugness. She lost her track one afternoon at the public garden. The garden which used to be named after Korra. But she reappeared late in the evening with the same attitude. Korra forwent to investigate further. Asami had gone through a lot of upheaval. It could drastically change people. And Korra was already the proof of it.

 

**********************************************

 

Azuki was sat before Zaheer's desk. She nodded at Zaheer while he was telling her what he was expecting from her in return of not charging her with murder.

All night through, she had thought of her killing the man. She replayed the whole scene again and again. She wished she could undo it.

When Korra had arrived, she'd barely slept. And she felt faint when she arrived at Zaheer's office. And she was also full of guilt.

" I hope you understand the compensation required to erase your criminal record " he said with severity. " We're ready to let you walk away with this... we won't investigate any further and we'll fully make your statement of accident admissible if you enlist in my security program. This regiment is dedicated to the safety of the kingdom. It's a special rank unit, which means special clearance with special assignments... the training program is very demanding and you'll have to work hard to keep up. You'll also have a special training with Korra and you may receive more training from other element masters when the time come.

In three month from now, you'll have to pass a test. If you succeed, we'll talk more precisely about the mission you'll be assigned. Before you decide to integrate our troop, we would like to make sure you stay not only because it gives you the opportunity to avoid prison, but also because you'll find our path to maintain peace to be the most righteous one. "

" What if... I fail ...? " asked Azuki very shy.

" You'll be authorized to go back among the civilians. You only will have a restraining order which will restrain you from going out of the earth kingdom during an unlimited amount of time at first. But we hope in three months you will have learnt to control your deadly bending enough from doing any more harm... and not worry about anyone's safety for too long", he said a bit paternal and obliging.

" Yes, yes... I... I go for it then. " she said trying to find what was left of her enthusiasm under the weight of her guilt. " I look forward to learning more about bending skills. It was the purpose of my journey to earth kingdom. ". Azuki didn't ask for any guarantees that things would go as described. She wanted to go back to her room and try to find some peace. She also took for granted a governor's word had to be gold.

" Very well. You'll stay in the tower for now. The wreckage you and Korra caused must have been cleaned by now. I'll give orders so a bed, and few furniture be brought to you ", he said as a gesture intended to placate any last fear she might harbored. You'll still have two guards standing at your door until further notice.

" I guess it makes sense... thanks for the furniture. ", she said in company of a smile barely noticeable with her lips tightly pinched altogether.

" I'll do the necessary so you might start with the red lotus program tomorrow. You'll have a first session of training with Korra this afternoon. " Zaheer gauge her reaction when he mentioned her seeing Korra. Her heart rate had made a little bump at her name. Korra had already begun to approach her.

Korra may be a erratic person who gave him hard time when he had to uphold his authority, but she had been always reliable when it came to her mission.

Speaking of the devil, she entered Zaheer's office.

" So you heard what I told her. Now make sure the whole stories hold. ", Zaheer said.

" The earth master didn't die, did he ? ", Korra asked.

" No ", he bothered to respond.

" And you won't release her if she fails or refuses to join us, will you ? ", she continued.

He lifted his face and sustained Korra's look. " No. You'll terminate her. We can't take the risk to let her speak about this camp or be recruited by the white lotus ". Zaheer perceived Korra's anger at this idea.

" Why not letting me kill her now then ? and how are you sure it's not in my best interest to make shure she fails ", she asked very aggressively.

" Because you're loyal to me. And it is a quality you preserved despite all. You gave me your word you would fulfill the mission and train her at her best. ", Zaheer said very calm and assertive .

Korra groaned and sent a puff of air on his desk to mess with his papers.

Zaheer laid back on his chair. Korra hesitated to respond. But she turned around and just left without closing the door.

 

**********************************

 

In the middle of the afternoon Azuki met Korra on the training premises outside. Korra was wearing the official soldier uniform, dark green and black, with a red lotus sewn at the lapel of her jacket.

" We won't start with bending today. I just want you to show you the basics of offensive and defensive postures. " Korra said loudly. " But for now, we'll start with a fist to fist fight just to see what you're capable of. "

Korra took off her jacket, unbuttoned her shirt and throw them aside of the fight area.

Azuki took a good look at Korra's muscled arms. She was both impressed and full of apprehension.

" I don't... I mean... I haven't really fought in my life, Korra ", she stuttered. " I fear i might panic and not be able to retain myself from dark bending. How will you block it ? "

" Don't worry about it. Don't hold back your attacks. ", she said without any arrogance. " You have to start somewhere. "

" Ok... ". Azuki came closer to Korra.

" Attack ! ", ordered Korra.

Azuki's angst flew away rapidly as she kept been tossed around by Korra. In this first day of training, she sensed the irony of her first lesson as she had come to earth kingdom to know more about the earth element. Well... she learnt the taste of it, the hardness of it, and the never ending of it...

When she finally got back to her quarter, she could barely walk without a limp. She fell asleep, and didn't even woke when her diner was brought.

 

*********************************************

 

It was complete dark in the room. There was no light except a very pale streak of light of the moon. She took a glance at it and went back to her sleep when she saw a shadow moving through the murk.

" Korra ? ", she whispered unsure of herself.

" Yes ? ", Azuki heard.

" Korra is that you ? ", she asked again.

" Yes, yes, I just came to see if you were alright and if you needn't some healing. You can go back to sleep now.", she whispered.

" Korra ", she called her again gently.

" What ? ", she replied.

" I don't know... ", she hesitated.

" Do you want me to stay a little while ? ", Korra said.

Azuki felt a kind of relief that Korra asked her about it.

" Yes. ", she simply responded.

Azuki followed her shadow coming to her.

" Do you see me ? " Korra asked when she arrived at her bed.

" I ... yeah.. a little bit. why ? " she whispered.

" I'm not supposed to be visible. You have extra vision ability or what ? "

" I ... I don't know. Is it so uncanny ? ", asked Azuki.

" ... I guess I'll have to work on it more. That's all.", Korra said before a little pause.

Korra slipped in Azuki's single bed.

Seeing Korra's face so close, Azuki wondered for few seconds whether she was dreaming. She took a look at the empty room, and discreetly pinched herself.

" What are you doing ? ", asked Korra who had noticed her odd behavior.

" Nothing... ", assured Azuki.

The two of them didn't speak for a while. Azuki felt the warmth of Korra. She then listened to Korra's breathing when Korra turned on her back and relaxed. But then she didn't hear it anymore.

" We don't have to whisper so low you know. They can't hear us from that much, and they sleep like two logs. ", Korra said still facing the ceiling.

Azuki dithered about asking about Korra's bruise on her cheek. And then she realized, and turned her face to Korra.

" You are a healer, a very good one. Why didn't you heal the wound on your cheek ? "

" Oh ! so you're the one starting with the personal questions section. Right... okayyy", she lingered on the word with a higher pitch tone of voice. " Well... I... I thought it... suited me. " she said with a little bit of awkwardness.

" I didn't know Korra could take a serious matter in her look ", Azuki said avoiding to fully rebound on what she thought Korra had hinted at. She wasn't at ease to acknowledge Korra had really turned into a killer. She didn't speak anymore.

Korra have inkling of what was going on in Azuki's mind. She didn't let her dwell on these thought and asked her.

" Ok. My turn now. ... You mentioned you lived in a settlement specially built for you. Who did it ? " asked Korra.

" My parents." she answered before developing : " My difficulties with the energy bending started when i was 13. My parents were too busy to notice it. ... and now i've come to think it was better this way. Anyhow... At 16, they found out about it and it scared them i guess. I mean... my father... my father said my power didn't belong to the right order of things. He would call me names... And my mother, well... she's the kind of mother always absent you know, who just shrug her shoulders, smile and doesn't do much more. My sisters turned against me too... ".

Azuki paused and Korra heard her swallowing before taking back her breath and go on. " I told my father I could not stayed any longer with them. I had to leave the house. He agreed. But he couldn't bear the thought of considering himself a bad father or something like that I guess. Not toward its moral standards. He offered to build a sort of cabin in the wood where he would send food and stuff through airship drops monthly. I could live there till i figure out how to control my bending. I accepted. " She paused again and bit her lip.

" But I never succeeded really. I even harmed myself very badly six months after moving in. " she said still biting her lips between the sentences. " It was outside... I made it back to my home while my body was still in shock. But once on my bed, when i awoke I couldn't make a move. I stayed several weeks not being able to move off my bed. I almost starved to death."

Korra didn't say a word. Azuki had left her mouth opened. She was catching her breath and gazing in the dark. " An old lady came out of nowhere and took care of me, till i was able to cook for myself again. She wasn't very talkative. She just mentioned she lived somewhere in the giant mangrove wood located in earth kingdom. "

Azuki carried on " it took me one year to be able to stay on my legs more than 15 minutes without being harassed by an excruciating pain. A whole new year to walk an hour, which gave me the possibility of seeing healers and physicists... dozen of them. They all said i couldn't get back any normal walk, and never run again. One of them even made it worst... well.. that's another story. But one day i met one who knew how. I don't know. But i never fully recovered. And you may sometimes see me walk with a little limp. But I can walk and run, and now you're going to teach me how to bend and fight. ", she said with a smoother voice.

Korra couldn't help thinking about her own story. The similarity was troubling her.

" When did you get hurt again ? " she asked.

" Hhh... I... four.. five years ago. Why do you ask ? " she said having noticed Korra's interest.

Korra listed the facts in her head : Same moment when Korra endured Zaheer's poison. Even very similar steps in the process of healing - although she was aware Azuki had even more less support to help her.

The odds were small that their two stories might just be some random coincidence. But it still could be plausible.

" Nothing. I just wanted to know. ", Korra evades the question, and made diversion : " I think, for tonight, you win the championship of worse story life ever. ", she nudged Azuki and grinned at her.

" Hey ! That's mean ! ", Azuki nudged her back and smiled.

" Shhh... " Korra laid a finger on Azuki's lips. " You're going to wake them up. ", speaking of the two guards collapsed on their chair.

Disconcerted by Korra's finger on her mouth, Azuki just froze instead of taking a look at the guards, and raised her eyebrows. Then she nodded cooperatively in silence.

After a short while, she asked. " Why do you care ? You'll go whole camouflage and see yourself out if they come this way. Right ? ", Azuki joked around.

" Yep. But i'd rather stay here for the few hours we have left before dawn. ... I always get up before them anyway. They won't make the difference when I'll come out from your... room. " Korra's voice faltered when she felt her tongue about to slip. Azuki wasn't supposed to be held in a prison she recalls. She moved on quickly : " I mean, if i don't impose on you. ".

Azuki didn't know how she felt about this idea. She doubted she could ever fall  asleep next to Korra after what happened the night before, but she shook her head. " No of course... I mean... you can stay. "

Korra hadn't been fooled by her positive answer and read her disquiet in her body attitude. But after a whole night spent next to her, Azuki would dropped her worry about her a notch.

" Good night ", said Korra.

" Good night avatar Korra... " Azuki shut her mouth and closed her eyes at her mistake, before correcting " i mean.. good night, Korra. "

" Good night", said again Korra half-amused half-morose. She had long lost the worthiness of bearing this title anymore. It was her last reflection before drifting off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for having read my second chapter. It's always encouraging. There will be a third chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enlisted in the red lotus program, Azuki is also trained by Korra and will have to take up her first challenge.  
> Zaheer is displeased by the last report of Korra about Azuki, and asked Korra to explain herself.

The first days of her training with the red lotus, Azuki felt miserable. She couldn't keep up with the other recruits, mostly physically. She had never exercised so much. Not only her muscles hurt, but her injuries came back to harass her. She feared she was pushing herself too hard and could lose the progress she'd made to recover from her accident. She would have probably quit if Korra hadn't help her to recover daily with her healing skill.

That's not saying much the dread of more impromptu visits from Korra gave quickly way to an hotly-anticipated desire to see her shadow coming again. Korra spent sometimes almost an entire hour to do the best she could to relieve the pain. The guards had figured out the merry-go-round happening at night, but they let it go.

Korra and Azuki didn't get to chat as much like the first night, because most of the time Azuki fell hard in deep sleep shortly before the end of her healing session. The last thing she would feel was Korra settling herself in the bed, taking the side next to the wall. There was very little space left, but Korra wouldn't move over Azuki. Instead she'd fit in, lying on her side, all against Azuki's back.

During the night Azuki would notice Korra's arm around her. She didn't take it for anything more than an innocent gesture Korra had made in her sleep. One night she turned around, convincing herself that her face ending up in Korra's neck was just a similar innocent move. But she found herself smelling the scent of her skin. It soothed her, but it also made her heart beat so much she didn't find her sleep back that night.

By day, Korra and Azuki interaction were the one a master is supposed to have with an apprentice. But Korra had never been keen on a teaching based on a very strict hierarchical relation, where the master tends to dominate and reprimand. She favored a tutoring established on the motivation of the apprentice to learn and excel, nourished by the dream of reaching the level of its master or beyond. Besides, Azuki was the only bender of its kind. She could only be, at the end, her self-teacher, and she had actually done the bigger part to understand the nature of its bending. It turns out she just needed a good sparring-partner and someone to encourage her to carry on despite the new failures she had to deal with.

Azuki soon bring off bending at will. In the middle of the second month, she was very confident about it and her hard training with the red lotus began to pay off. Her build was more athletic. She still endured some minor sufferings at night, mostly due to the massive effort demanded to her body in such short amount of time. But some nights, she was close to feel a pain similar to some very harsh stiffness. That's all. And she felt this was a sign of progress. Her body was now able to put up with the power of her bending, and she could aim her energy blows with more accuracy.

In her rare spare time, she played around with the other elements. It was much more sort of juggling games or shapes she liked to create, really. But she noticed her ability to manipulate her prim bending had increased her mastering of the other elements.

Korra followed very attentively her breakthroughs. She regularly made reports to Zaheer, but as spectacular Azuki's progresses were, mostly when Korra considered where she started, at almost three weeks away from her first test, she feared Azuki might not be ready to pass what Zaheer had set up for her.

In his office where Zaheer asked to meet Korra so she clarifies the recommendation she had wrote in her last report, she tried to convince him to grant Azuki for more time.

" She won't be ready in time. You must postpone this ", she pleaded.

" We've never postpone anything for anyone. The soldier of the red lotus must adapt. Not the other way around. ", said Zaheer very resolute.

Korra took a step forward and opened her hand to stress she found a non-sense in the situation. "She's not like the other soldier and you know it. You would lose her, someone who might become one of your best asset, just not to transgress a rule suitable for the many ? ".

" If she doesn't pass, it just means she was destined to be this asset. The test must be passed in fair conditions. ", reminded Zaheer to Korra.

" Haven't you read the report I wrote ? Do you think life was fair to her ? after all the hardships she's been through ? ", pointed Korra raising her eyebrow.

" Has life been fair to you, Korra ? ", he responded with a calm voice.

" Don't play this card with me Zaheer. Not again. Besides you can't compare my life with hers ! ", says vehemently Korra.

" Can't we ?", objected Zaheer referring to the similarities of their recent fate.

" She didn't get the support I've had. Plus, she is not the one who's been trained since her four years old, is she ? Yes, I've lost everything. But at least I've had something ! ", Korra said.

" Isn't that harder to lose something we've had, than never having it ? ", asked Zaheer.

Korra paused and said in a gloom voice : " You can't measure and compare pains like this... "

" Let me be the judge of that. To me you were as less prepared as she is now when you had to take this first test. Her lack of experience is compensated by the support she found in you. I believe it will inspire her in the right time. " said Zaheer confident and standing up from his desk.

" A support you will take back when she'll find out you and I haven't been honest with her. ", Korra looked away from Zaheer. " You'll break her. ", she said with a slim voice.

Zaheer came closer to Korra and laid her hands on her shoulders.

" You get too ahead of the events, Korra. ", he said with a soothing voice.

" I've understood your method that's all.", Korra said with bitterness. " She's not ready. ", she insisted again.

" She will. And you'll do your best to exploit these next three weeks to make it happen. " Zaheer added : " what about your other mission with her ? Have you... impregnated her ? " , he said using the technical expression to ask if Azuki and her were in an intimate relationship.

" Well... She has feelings for me. She hasn't been able to make up her mind to act on it yet. I think she isn't totally aware of the nature of her feelings for me... and I don't want to... "

Zaheer cut her short. " So it's why you're so concerned about her failing. You still haven't done what's necessary to make her take the right decision. ", Zaheer took a step back and frown his face in anger.

Korra try to defend herself : " No... i mean... my concerns were mostly about her fighter skills. I'm really worried she might not be up to survive any big fight or else. But..." 

Zaheer interrupted her again. " Well I've heard what you say. And I will take it in consideration, Korra. But you now have to take the initiative with her fast, whatever feelings you hoped to spare by taking it slow. I think it was unnecessary to wait so long. ", muttered Zaheer.

" I'll be the judge of that. I'm, on the field, you, read the reports. ", she reminded him.

" You'll do now as i say, Korra. And I want result by the end of this week." said Zaheer showing his dissatisfaction with her.

" Which means... I only have two days left. Great. ", Korra said with detachment, but deep down she was concerned about it.

" The more you wait, the more you put her in the danger to take the wrong decision. You screwed this up Korra. Fix it. "

 

************************

 

On the way to Azuki's training session, Korra found her delay to execute an order wasn't much of her. Of course it wasn't a simple task, like any other mission... but...

She looked deeper in herself to find why. She didn't have to search far. She remembered her first fear about mixing things up between Azuki and her own personal feelings for Asami. She had forgotten about it because Azuki was nothing like Asami. But busy worrying about it at first, she didn't pay attention enough and didn't spot the feelings growing for Azuki while she was focused on her mission to make her fall in love with her.

She didn't sleep with her and her feelings didn't rise to her conscious because she preserved herself from the conflict she now felt. She had to sleep with her for a mission. She was going to deceive her and spoil a moment she would have liked sincere... when they should give themselves to each other without any second thought or.. hidden agenda.

Korra came to the training premises with a serious look on its face. She taught Azuki new moves that day but was much more less patient.

" I said ! you need to finish your move down ! Just above the waist, Azuki ! Stay focus. You're not focused! You need to apply yourself better. You have to master this move by tomorrow so you can use it for your tournament with the red lotus. "

" It's a tricky move. I'm sorry, I... "

" Stop being sorry. Zip it and repeat it till you don't make any mistake", said Korra very harshly.

Azuki construed Korra's attitude as a sign of weariness to see her dismal failures despite all her effort and dedication. She felt she was still very awkward when it came to fighting. She did the best she could, that day. She didn't want to give Korra any reason to stay disappointed with her, but she felt it was never enough.

She went back to her room very upset and somber. Maybe Korra was going to give up training her. Maybe she'd had enough with her... she wanted to take her distance with such failure like she was. Azuki crashed down on her bed and dissolved into tears that evening.

This night, Korra didn't show. It broke her heart. She was right... Korra wanted to get rid of her. She knew she had her first match tomorrow. She would have never left her at this point if it hadn't been definitive.

She fell asleep despite her deep sorrow and had an restless night full of nightmares. She saw herself back in the cabin in the wood, powerless, and alone. She cried for help but no one never showed. She woke up in the middle of the night, and asked a guard if he could leave a little of light in the hall for a moment. She didn't want to get back into her sleep yet in fear of going back to her nightmare.

******

Azuki woke up that day and got ready to catch up the other recruits at the fighting arena. They got a special training that morning around the arena. The matches begun the afternoon after a long warm-up. Azuki match was among the last ones, so she tried to stay alert and ready, but she felt faint at the end of the afternoon. Maybe it was out of anxiety, or the wait, or just because she'd had a bad night, but she hoped her adrenalin would kick off just before entering the arena.

She did her best to stay away from the thoughts that caused her sorrow. She tried to forget about Korra and stayed focused as much as she could. Korra wouldn't be there anyway. She had never seen Korra in the training red lotus enclosure. She had put it on account of having probably more important matter to attend to.

The bell echoed, announcing the end of the match before hers. She got up on wobbling legs, and felt suddenly nauseous. She felt dizzy and confused, her palm and her arm pits sweat a lot. She had trouble swallowing and short breath. She staggered more than she walked along the alley leading to the arena. At the entry of the arena, she was trembling even more, and her chest was lifting itself very abruptly with noisy breath. She felt so weak she was wondering how she was going to find enough energy to lift her fists. When she made her first step in the arena. She felt all the gazes turning to her, their weight was crushing her. Head low, she stared at the ground. It's the only she found to keep her balance and not give in. All her body wanted was too flight the most far away possible. But her will helped to make a second step and she finally reached the middle of the arena.

Her opponent arrived. A dark haired guy, with a grin on its face. He was taller and seemed stronger than her. But she wasn't impressed. She was focusing on pulling herself back together.

Opponents were not allowed to use their bending. It was a regular non-bender fight, based on a combat style developed by the red lotus.

Bell rang. The boy swang immediately a kick right to the face of Azuki who blew her away against the wall. " That's all you got little girl ? ", he smirked and pranced putting his hands at his waist. Azuki slowly put herself on her feet, weeping off the trail of blood sliding from her nose. She lifted her fists, put herself in combat position, and came back to the middle of the ring with a raging face.

The boy lifted his fists too and jammed his head between his shoulders. He stroke with a new kick which missed, then a left hook which Azuki blocked. She riposted by grabbing his forearm and threw him on the ground.

Stunned, the guy shake his head off the dust before getting back on its feet.

The combat was tight between them two, but Azuki took an opening at a punch that landed in the air again and triggered a series of strikes which bewildered him enough to lowered his guard and give Azuki the occasion to hit him on a sensitive spot at the stomach.

Hands over his belly, he collapsed on his knee gasping for air. The referee whistle the end of the match and bell rang.

Azuki had won. She had won with the move Korra had taught her the day before. She looked for her in the terraces when the referee lifted her fist in the air to announce the winner, but she didn't find her.

*****

After the stretching session, she headed back to her room. She walked slowly, with a lowered head, but with a peaceful smile on her face. She had won. She didn't felt joy, but she was content.

Suddenly she lifted her face and saw a group of officers coming her way probably heading to the refectory as it was diner time.

Most of the group passed by her, but one stood in front of her and block her way.

" Clear off ! ", he said very aggressively.

" Well... I'd like to but you're keeping me here. You block me ", said Azuki who thought it was best not to respond to its provocative attitude.

" Make me. ", he dared her.

" I... No! Why are you making such a fuss? ", said Azuki.

" Hey guys ! Little Korra's protege is about to cry "

" I'm not! Are you dumb or something like that ? , she tried to mock boldly.

" What ain't you ? Cause i can tell you do are Korra's protege or you do are going to cry. " he said with a grin that reminded her of her opponent in the arena. " You hurt my brother, little girl. And nobody can hurt Tahno's brother, you hear me? " he said, blowing his lasts words in her face. He continued, threatening her with calm " And you're gonna pay for it. "

He swung a merciless punch in her stomach, which pinned her on the spot and broke her down her knee. He gave a shove at her and she tumbled on the ground. He kicked her and one other officer he was talking to, came to do the same.

She would have lost consciousness if two guards passing by, hadn't intervened. She heard the group being scolded, and going away. When it was calm again, she felt being lifted back on her feet. She vomited blood and collapsed again. The two guards eventually made a detour and helped her to get to the tower where the guards there took her in charge.

The image were fuzzy, but once she made it to her bed, they let her there. She heard them wondering about " Making or not a report to Zaheer " But it meant they'd have to give names... and they didn't want to narc on any of their comrades, however they liked him or not. So they checked more or less if Azuki was ok, before getting back to their shift. And Azuki fell in the limbo of a deep sleep.

 

******************************

 

Azuki was awaken by a vivid argument happening in the hall. She couldn't open her eyes, and couldn't really move her arm to check what was going on with her eyelids. She tried to blink a little but her sight was blurred and the rim of her eyes burnt. She caught a indistinct image though when she felt the grasp of a hand in hers. She heard a voice that filled her with warmth. It was Korra's.

Korra went back to the hallway with a loud stomping.

" You band of idiots ! Why didn't you warn me of what had happened ? ", she yelled. " Are you so coward and sheep-like you stick with a bully and help him to get away? 'Cause this is what it is ! You think you're neutral in that matter, but you're not. By keeping your mouth shut about this, you're taking his side. "

" It was just a quarrel which turned bad. It happens, Korra ! That's all. " estimated one guard. " And the soldiers of the red lotus don't narc, they stick together ", he said with a sprout of pride.

" ah yeah ? Solidarity ? where's your alleged solidarity when it comes to her ? How did you just leave her there like this ? ", she reached for their eyes saying this.

On the verge to be compelled to admit their wrongs they just shrugged and shove Korra away.

" Don't you dare touch me like that little skunk or I will make you eat your scum red lotus code by the nostrils. " threatened Korra. " Now beat it ! I'll take it from there and I'll have you both removed from this guard. Because you obviously are useless. "

The guards kept a flabby face to these words, and headed to the stairs.

 

*************************

 

Korra spent half of the night healing Azuki's contusions and bruises. They didn't exchange any word. Till, Azuki, sat on the mattress to let Korra look after the wounds at her back, tried to articulate through her swollen lips :

" How did you... ? " she didn't finish her sentence.

" I heard stupid Tano at the officer's canteen bragged about how he'd make up for his brother's defeat. "

She stopped and smirk. " I smacked him down and slammed his obnoxious face. "

After a short while, Azuki asked again... :

" But... how... how did you know it was me ? ", Azuki coughed a little bit due to her dry throat. She'd been breathing with her mouth for too long.

" You did good... you did good in the arena ", said Korra.

Korra had seen her fight. Azuki tried to smile but she grunt through the pain of her hurtful cheeks.

Korra carried on the healing, and at some point she stopped. " I need to rest. I can't do much more now anyway for the major damage. You need to stay quiet. And we'll see tomorrow morning what's left to be done. "

Azuki slowly put herself back to bed. Korra laid down again next to her. She hesitated, then took her in her arms. Azuki sank gradually in slumber, inhaling the sweet odour of Korra's warm skin against her.

 

****

 

In the morning Korra was already awaked. She had taken care of Azuki's last superficial contusions while she was relatively asleep and she had gotten back to bed before the first crack of dawn. But she didn't went back to sleep.

Azuki gazed at her, eyelids half-opened.   Korra's face alternated with seriousness and tenderness. She seemed concerned.

Then she sat on the mattress and Azuki  couldn't glance at her anymore. Korra noiselessly slid over Azuki's body to got off the bed.

Once on the ground she stood there and didn't move. She seemed to be hesitating. Azuki felt she was about to go away and caught her wrist before she walked away.

" Don't go ", she said.

Korra bit her lips and felt the pounds of her heart against her chest.

" I... have a meeting to attend to.", replied Korra.

" We have a day off today, it's Earth Kingdom day. ", she reminded her.

" Not for me. I have to be at the ceremony. ", she explained.

" I have to be there too, but it's tonight. And it's still dawn. Why are you avoiding me, Korra ?", asked Azuki.

Korra sighed and plumped herself down the mattress.

"I'm not ", she didn't even bothered to lie correctly. " It's just... ", Korra turned her face to Azuki but kept her head low, hiding her face.

Azuki kept glancing at her, waiting for her to finish her sentence. After a short while, she got closer enough and biting her lips, she leaned down and kissed Korra on the cheek.

Korra didn't move. And she just stuttered again " I don't think... ". But this time, Azuki came to kiss her lips, and Korra's ideas, the one she'd been struggling to express, just vanished. It just vanished in the slight quiver trailing up from her heart to her lips. And when Azuki kissed her again she closed her eyelids and opened them again just to see Azuki's blue-green eyes. She wanted her so much now, she got carried away by her own desire for more and pushed gently Azuki on her back to lay down on her and descend on her neck with more kisses.

Her chest swelled with so much ardor at the sound of Azuki's moan. She took off her shirt and Azuki's, to dive in her bare cleavage and kissed her further more. She then made an ascent, eager to lay more kisses on her lips. The passion they had for tasting each other turned rapidly into a never-ending kiss, where their tongues scuffled as much as they caressed themselves greedily, till Korra went to seek deeper in Azuki's mouth like she wanted to have it all, and never let go.

Azuki groaned as she felt her chest about to explode from unstoppable waves of pleasure which kept coming bigger and bigger. Her heart suddenly ached with a steady throb. Her love was rushing out, too intensely, too wide too poured itself painlessly.

It made her cry, and Korra's tongue made itself more gentle and compassionate, licking widely up and down against Azuki's tongue. She then ceased suddenly and kissed her cheek where a tear had left its salty trail. " I love you ", she whispered. " I'm sorry ", she added with a slight sorrow in her voice, knowing Azuki would thought she was blaming herself for not coming on time to rescue her before she was beat up. But in fact not only she blamed herself for it, but also for what she had to carry on, the mission she had to complete.

She had thought it through all day and night, it was the best option : to carry on and make sure Azuki would be in Zaheer plan. Otherwise he would have her killed one way of another. She knew Azuki would find out about her betrayal soon or later, and that it would probably set them apart, but she'd be safe.

" I love you too", said Azuki diving into the bluest eyes she'd ever seen. Not leaving Korra's eyes, she thought to herself : " I love you and it makes me so scared to lose you ". But she didn't want to share this fear with Korra and realized she was probably having a too serious face thinking this. She just wanted to give her more pleasure and joy. So she suddenly smiled, kissed her, and made her embrace as much loving as lustful.

They made love all morning till late in the afternoon, when Korra had to attend a meeting with Zaheer before the earth kingdom celebration.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : adult contents  
> ***************  
> Considered Lok is an animed tv series, i thought it was better to separate this part from the rest of the narrative.
> 
> So, kids, this chapter is just going to be an advanced version of the kissing scene you've read in chapter 3. I leave you to decide what's best for you. You know the internet, and you're master of what you want to see/read or not on it, and when. Just so you know, you don't have to read this part which more of a complement of chapter 3.  
> You can skip it without any doubt. It won't miss you, because it doesn't influence the rest of the plot. 
> 
> As for the grown up teenagers and adults... I got nothing to say to you. Just a wink maybe ;)
> 
> Ah yes, one thing. Again, I'm a non native english speaker, and this narrative is dealing with a specific aspect of our live, right ?... which would require - in my opinion - some subtleties, and for sure, better knowledge of english expressions not to bump into awkward... image. So I'm sorry in advance for any non-sense or even maybe rudeness you could find. Although, so you know, my style even in my native langage as always been quiet blunt/straight-forward. 
> 
> Enjoy !

Azuki rolled Korra over on her back, with a yearning for running through her neck, shoulders and arms. She fed on Korra's odour more than she smelled it. It was a mix of different scents; of rocks lying before the sun, of sea sprays floating in the breeze of a summer, of fresh raspberries like the ones she would find in the corners of the woods she used to go.

She kissed her way back to the line of Korr's jaw with tempered licks till she found her ear and started nibbling it like a tidbit she had been craving for. Korra's moan rose and made her heart raced and roared so much, she had to give her another passionate kiss to soothe and alleviate the pain caused by the beast and its throbbing claws.

She weighed on Korra with her whole body, chest against her chest, then teased her with new furtive licks, she ended this time by giving her a quick peck on her lips. The she immersed herself in her cleavage, laid kisses all over her breasts, rubbed her lips against the thinner skin at their sides, and grabbed one in her whole palm to fondle it while nibbling at their tip. She got a little wild clutched at this chocolate-colored sweet. But Korra's tumultuous babbles sounded more like plaints of relief than pain, and the more she bit her nipple the louder she indecently bewailed, which encouraged Azuki to go always on merciless till she couldn't take it. But Korra seemed never to have enough, and Azuki had to stop before hurting her for good. She seized her other breast and made it undergo a similar - even though more moderate - treatment, before she lusted for going back to kiss Korra's lips again.

Korra came up to meet her half-way and collect her kiss, and hardly grappled with her before pushing her gently over on her back again. They kissed a long time there with a very sweet embrace, like they had already been missing each other. Then Korra slowly moved down to Azuki's breasts where she took care of them one by one, before tracing her way down to her tummy with a wet tongue. She kissed Azuki's pale skin and caressed the side of her body lovingly. She then wrapped her arms around her to rub her face against her skin and impregnate herself with the odour with an antsy devotion. Azuki's skin smelled like the pale pink roses you found in the private gardens, with a tinge of grapefruits scent and the shade of the greener moist brambles you'd found in a day of thunderstorm. Korra inhaled her at large whiff of air before carrying on the kiss on her tummy. She undid her pants and Azuki's, and kissed her at the edge of her panties. She glanced at her once and descended a little further to kiss her through the tissue with a warm and wet kiss.

" No... Korra..not now. Come back here ", whispered Azuki with love. " I wanna feel you all against me. "

Korra complied and glided back to Azuki, who greeted her with series of sweet kisses. They turned soon into a deep and bustling kiss. It even became so intense it broke quickly itself into new bursts of kisses, the spread on each other's skin like two wild fire. They found themselves overflowed with a new ardor to explore each other, panting between the kisses and the licks. Till the heat that Korra felt arisen between her thighs became so intolerable, she could stand any clothes between them, and took quickly off her panties and Azuki's, to make her way between Azuki's legs. And she clamped her naked body to hers, and their two pubis touched. A flow of bliss took hold of both of their body.  They undulated like two waves struggled to absorb each other when they meet from opposite direction, and found a rythm to roll in harmony like one giant god-like snake. Korra instinctively slid her hand between them and reached for Azuki's sex, where the fragile fleshes are smooth, warm and wet, where the fleshes are bloated of throbbing desire. Korra stroke slowly up and down brushing the line of her hot slit, and making time to time detour to her clit.

The undulation of Azuki's waist responded to Korra's caressed like ripples on the water. She started to whine with little tweets. And when Korra began to win her sway on her, harassing her with a new ruthless kiss or with sudden innumerable kisses in her neck, she said " I love you Korra, I love you". She soon let herself go to an escalation of complaints. She groaned when Korra fiercely bit the side of her neck and clenched against her, didn't let go of her grasp. Korra sought for her complaints which were about to beseech her to go harder. When they came, she had no choice but to leave Azuki's embrace to widen better the span and eagerness of her stroke and increase their pace. But Azuki grabbed her back to her, pressing her hands at her back. Then she caressed from the tap of Korra's neck to the edge of her butt. She caught her butt in one hand, while scuffling the hair at her neck, to later on, seize it there withina fiercer grasp. Korra pressed herself against Azuki's body and pulled her thigh on the hand bedeviling Azuki's sex. She try to free this hand as much as she could to keep up the pace on her clit. It had become such a soaking wet bulging knob of flesh. Azuki's moan suddenly grew bigger and bigger, till she couldn't hold herself back. Azuki came in her hand, with wild movement of her waist, going back and forth against her opened hand, shouting, crying loud in a regular rhythm. At the climax of her pleasure, she gradually pushed Korra closer to her and she extinguished.

They both cooled off against each other for a while, listening to the calm they found back in the room.

Korra extricated herself from Azuki's embrace and went down on her to kiss and rummage through the short bush of her pubic hair. Lower, she probed deeper with her lips and nose in the moist soft-pink coloured fleshes. She came back in Azuki's arms and gave her one kiss. She then looked in her eyes and grinning at her, she said " I want you more. ", and swooped down on her again with fervor to stir her arousal up again. In very short time Azuki's craving was back at the brim of thrilling lips and a panting breath, and Korra cut the foreplays short to thrust a finger in her. She immediately begin to rub back and forth along the moist and silky swollen flesh. A flock of Azuki's moans began to come to Korra's ears, and Azuki's legs to fan out apart of her, inviting to thurst deeper in her. Korra settled above Azuki's body, leant on one hand, and instead of progressing deeper, she hooked her finger around the entry of Azuki's vagina and stroke back and forth its upper side area where the sleek flesh is uneven. Till the area became more supple and soft at the tip of Korra's finger. She noticed Azuki's vagina had lubricated itself so much there was nearly a puddle at the bottom of it, and its wall had streched in depth. She made several deep thrusts, and Azuki relaxed and let herself go, wide open.

Korra shoved a second finger in her and started wacking slow against the bottom of her. Azuki's panting became. Korra increased the pressure and pace. Azuki's panting became insanely loud like someone had turned up the volume. But soon, Korra had to look for a second spot. She couldn't reach the bottom as much as she wanted. Azuki's vagina had became incontrolably deeper.

Korra started banging at the upper side with her two fingers flexibly clenched together. She reached as deep as she could, where the wall had suddenly got more tense and smoother. Else around; she sensed Azuki's vagina had become valleys of velvety and swollen fleshes. Changing their shapes and supleness at will, they conveyed the tumult happening in Azuki's body. It was chaotic, and sometimes driven, to attain the point of pleasure she sought.

Azuki's hips moved like a strong tide. Her body responded to the coming surges of pleasure like an enchained beast yearning for freedom. Suddenly the fierceness tamed itself, and her voice deaden. It rose again, shaking, accompanied with an incoherent voice which sounded more like scattered sounds of flute. Her whole body was trembling, on the edge of an exhausting surrender. Her breath cut, her body froze, but Korra kept focused on giving more efficient ruthless thrusts. But Azuki didn't exultated yet.

So she came back against Azuki, her waist weighing against the back of her hand which was still thrusting as deep as she could in this position. Azuki was regaining her self-awareness slowly. She kissed Korra and caressed her with affection. Korra withdraw a finger but kept bustling in and out, clasped at her clit with her inner palm to hussle it.

Azuki's moans flare-up again, and they had Korra carried away with them. She let her head go down a moment at the side of Azuki's. She glanced at Azuki's feverish face, her closed eyes, her opened mouth, gasping for breath, her yearning lips asking for more kisses. Korra started to feel an unbearable heat growing between her own thighs. She hoist herself on her elbow and came closer from Azuki's face, who opened her eyes. Korra kissed her, and never let go of her lips. They commenced to breathe in each others' mouth, moaning and panting in unisson. Korra's waist was now banging against the back of her hand following the thrustings she was carrying on and still playing with the pressure on Azuki's clit. Azuki complaints sprang despite her trying to repress them, and they turned soon into brief high pitch tweets and shortly after Azuki came in her hand again with an unexpected abundance of warm cum who slid out in her palm. It excited Korra up to the overwhelming point an orgasm caught her too in a racking surge of pleasure. The two of them wailed almost at few seconds of interval in the heat of their convulsive clutch.

*********

As the electrical surge of her orgasm dipped, Korra slid back in Azuki's neck. Azuki was already resting, her body was so immobile and her face so still and loose , you couldn't depart death from life on her face. She sensed it was perfect serenity.  She lifted herself above Azuki and laid a kiss on her lips " I love you Azuki ", she whispered.

The corner of Azuki's mouth quickly raised and fell. Her eyelides tried to gathered enough energy back, and she finally opened her eyes and smiled to Korra. " I love you too, Korra. ", and they kissed again. 

Korra hugged her, and stayed laid on Azuki, who wrapped her in her arms, and they fell in slumber at this time, caught by a little more sleep that morning.

And it was only morning. 

When they got up, they didn't even make it to the hallway before catching each other's mouth again. They went back to bed, where they rolled on their sides, face to face, and they snuggled again into each other's arms. And things got messier and smuttier. And they sure didn't see a ray of light, this day.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Korra and Azuki learn a little more about each other.

These next three weeks were the happiest moment Azuki had ever had. The training had intensified a notch, a big notch, but her teachers lived up to the eagerness she had to learn. The progresses she made were regular and very encouraging to her. She wasn't the best recruit yet, but she'd overheard a conversation where she was depicted as a promising officer. Her dark bending was still a little bit of a wild horse that needed an extra attention and care when she used it, but it also gave her a special stature when the other recruits knew about it and saw it in action.

Of course her love relationship with Korra took a big part of the bliss she experienced. Not every evening, but often enough, they went back to Azuki's room after their training session. Azuki was still reluctant to use her bending against her. Korra had no way to block her dark energy with one of her element. But it turns out Korra trained herself apart and inspired by Azuki's dark energy bending, tried to develop a similar bending based of the knowledge she had of the spirit energy. It wasn't still working but she kept trying knowing theoretically it was possible considered the probable nature of Azuki's energy.

Azuki didn't like to talk about it. The nature of her bending wasn't certain whatever the suspicion hovered over it. And she preferred to keep at bay the idea of having a connection with Vaatu.

As for Korra, her link with Raava still remained severed, and she had giving up the hope to be the avatar once again. And the more time past, the more she felt too corrupted by the life she was living close from Zaheer to even be able to receive Raava's light.

The red lotus test of Azuki was happening in two days. And Korra was leaving this following day for a reconnaissance mission to make sure the field was clear for it. Every test was specially set up according the profil of each recruit. And Korra had just been filled up with the strict minimum knowledge like the location and what role was expected from her. That's how she learnt with relief she was going to be present at some point at the side of Azuki. Of course she couldn't tell anything to Azuki and she respected the confidentiality of the info she was given.

That day, before going back to Azuki's, where they often preferred to stay considered the fact it was apart from the rest of the camp and had become their own nest, they got to the pond located a little further away from the tower in the dry herbs land. Sun was going down, and this summer evening sparkled with rays that gave the horizon undertones of orange and pink. Korra and Azuki laid before the pond, both exhausted by their training. They enjoyed the soft warmth of the evening sun and the first cool breezes of the day blowing along their skin. Till in this dreamy silence, Azuki's voice spoke a little bit out of nowhere.

" Korra ? " she asked with a high pitch tone of voice.

" Uh " Korra had obviously fell a little asleep, and was already getting back to it.

" You killed them all ? ", continued Azuki.

" Uh " Korra hadn't really heard the question and was falling harder in slumber.

" Korra ", Azuki called her again with a tame voice and shacked her a little.

" Uh ", Korra was emerging.

" They say you've killed dozens of people by cold-blood. "

Korra didn't answer.

" Korra ?... "

" I've heard your question ", she said with a clear voice.

Korra pulled her body out of its peaceful rest and took back an upward position, as did Azuki following her. Both sat before the pond as the night was slowly progressing in the sky toward her, they remained in silence.

Korra took a deep breath and said " I can't really explain. I don't know how or why... "

" What do you mean ? ", frown Azuki.

" When I left Republic City, i travelled the world, without any specific agenda. ", she started to explain. " I didn't notice anything, till one day i found a criminal warrant stuck on the wall of an alley in the city i was visiting. Police said i was a dangerous felon, and they were accusing me of murders in several cities I had been.

I led a little investigation myself, and indeed, several murders had been committed during the laps of time I was in the cities they had mentioned. The dates of the murders and my journey matched without any doubt.

I got very scared it might be me in fact. Because before I left my parents' home to join Republic City, I kept coming across a silhouette of... something looking exactly like me. At first I thought it was a mirage, an illusion caused by some mental issues I was developing.

I hit the road to Rep City thinking changing scenery would help me to regain a certain inner balance. But Republic City wasn't much of an help. Things had change like i feared it had. I didn't stay long and left on the road again.

The ghost kept visiting me, more and more aggressive each time. It even attacked me and it was real. I mean to me it was real. Nobody could see it but me, and it could happen anywhere. In the streets, in my room...

Along my journey, I kind of lost myself in my loneliness. This bad stuff kept giving me a hard time especially in big cities where it was difficult to stay out of trouble. It's in Capital City fire nation's capitol I saw the warrant. I got scared and hurried to leave the fire kingdom to get to the earth kingdom where i hoped i'd be safe.

I made a stop and settled in a small village. There was a fighting pit I attended almost each nights and allowed me to get some money. I met a fighter there. We became close. She learnt about my condition and the warrant. And I learnt about her being an agent working for a secret group. They offered me a position and mostly to help me with the vision I had. A new murder was committed, in the village. So all i wanted was to end this bad spirit or whatever once and for all. I accepted they offer, I accepted even when I learnt who was the leader of the group... "

Korra stopped her story. Her face was grim, her lips pressed tightly together

" So... you didn't kill them ... ", Azuki said without any festivity and a discreet compassionate smile.

" I don't know. If this bad... - whatever it was, is related to me... can I really say these murders are not my responsibility ? ", ask Korra more to herself out loud than to Azuki.

" It is to say that... ", Azuki didn't get to finish, Korra cut her short.

" And what if this thing had possessed me one way or another and made me do these things ? Given what it was, I totally fear it might be possible. " Korra's anxiety was palpable.

Azuki tried to counter her point of view with another possibility. " I understand your doubt, Korra. But it's still a doubt, an hypothesis. ", she reminded her. " From what you say, it rather feels like this thing had a free-will and was able to act on its own. You can't blame yourself for what it did, no more than a relative can be blamed for the crime of another "

Korra put herself together and grabbed Azuki's head under arms to mess with her. "hey little head, I didn't know you spooky mystery geek ".

" Heyy ! "Azuki got loose from Korra's hold and smiled too. She asked further. "Did the healer help you get rid of it at the end? "

" Have you seen me act strange lately ?" asked Korra lifting her chin with a daring look and her fists on her waist.

" Well... everyday ! ", Azuki teased Korra.

" Grrr ! ", Korra swooped down Azuki to tickle and pinch here and there.

Azuki tried to defend herself as much as she could, till the tickles were killing her with laughs.

Korra stopped and smiled before carrying on and answer Azuki's last question. " They did had a healer. And yes, he helped. He's more of a acupuncture pressure master than a healer really. He blocked a specific area, at the base of my skull, and it did work! I never saw this ghost again.

The downside is I never saw any spirits either anymore. Once i went back to spirit portal, i oddly still could go to the spirit world, i could even see most of the landscapes like before, but there were missing parts of the world and no more spirits floating around.

I considered it wasn't that much big of deal given I wasn't the bridge between the spirits and the humans anymore. And at least i got rid of this harassing ghost. ", conclued Korra. " Plus it seems to be reversible. Few days before you arrived, I saw it again, and i had to do another session with the acupuncture to make ti go away.  "

The night had now taken its place in a clear sky where the moon was full. They could see around them almost like in a bright day.

As they where walking back to Azuki's, Azuki said. " So you never had the intention of killing me. ... ? "

" I just wanted to scare the shit out of you. And get you to leave. ", Korra answered. " I let people think what they want of me, these days. I don't care anymore. And the killer thingy idea make dumbasses think twice before pissing me off. It can be very handy.  ", grinned Korra.

Back at Azuki's they ate the snacks they had brought from the canteen, and put themselves to bed.

They both were thinking of the test happening in two days and at Korra's departure. But they didn't share anything about it. Azuki felt a tremendous pressure about it and didn't want to break down in front of Korra. And Korra didn't want to show her worries. So the silence became heavy that night, morever none of them could sleep.

" You really should try to get some rest you know. ", said Korra one arm behind her own head and the other around Azuki who laid against her.

" I know. ", said Azuki. " I just can't get any sleep right now ", she added a little bit nervous about it.

" That's ok... close your eyes and don't mind about it. Just relax. ", Korra tried to soften her.

" Ok ... "Azuki tried again. But her heart was pounding too much against Korra.

She rolled on her back and took some distance and took several deep breathes, her eyes still shut. But nothing calmed her. She breathed with a reduced stream of air, and opened her eyes, staring at the murck of the ceiling.

Few long minutes passed. And Korra sensing Azuki was still awake, started to talk. " Have you any idea where your dark energy ability come from ? "

Azuki hesitated a short moment and still gazing at the ceiling she said : " I don't know. I sometimes think it may come from... something I recall and happened when very little. My parents said I must had made it up or dreamed it... but... ". Azuki stopped and Korra felt her body got tense.

" What is it Azuki ? ", she asked with the most tender voice she could.

Azuki swallowed with trouble and exhale a noisy sigh " Well... I thought I was four. But according my parents I was two. ... I ... They used to drop me to a couple who baby-sited me. From what my parents told me it just last 6 months, but to me it seemed it had last almost two years... Anyway... " She stopped again and carried on. " The husband was very rude... I don't remember much... but mostly the wife was very mean to me once my parents would left. She would humiliate me and... they had a boy and i think i wasn't allowed to play with him, nor have my own space really. They mostly kept me in the cupboard all day... "

Korra seized Azuki's hand at that moment and Azuki felt her throat beginning to ache. But she didn't give in to the coming tears. Instead she took a deep breath which kept her sorrow at bay.  

" I remembered being standing up in that cupboard, spending long time watching through an opening i don't know where it was... but i could see the toys from there, and the little boy playing with them. I can't tell you everything, Korra... I just can't. But... one late afternoon they had put me back in the cupboard and i was stunned. So stunned I think I sat distraught for an hour or so, staring at nothing. Then I collapsed, eyes opened and I remember noticing it was darker but not total dark, there was just no more bright light coming from outside, just dancing light probably from a trafic lights in the late evening as we were in winter... Suddenly i just stopped breathing, and slipped away peacefully... I lost myself few seconds there. I think I died. ... Till I felt something again, somber, growing and rising, around me, but welcoming me at the same time. I felt cherished and loved in a sort of smooth darkness, but then something entered my lungs. Not air. It was more of something you could suffocate from... and my eyes opened, and I couldn't see, I couldn't see anything; or rather i must say : i was seeing total blackness... I looked in this darkness, without hearing any beat of hearts, without any breath either. Then suddenly my breath started again, and felt my chest lifted itself. But for a moment I felt i breathed something different. " Azuki stopped again.

" I don't know if it has something to do with my ability, but when I come to think of it, this memory... seemed to makes some sense with it ", she explained.

Korra didn't know what to say first. She leant on her shoulder and came to Azuki, one hand accompanied her words : " I'm so sorry, Azuki ". And she saw Azuki clenching and grinding her teeth, while she kept her eyes wide opened to give to the new coming tears time enough to dry at the corner of her eyes.

" Don't be ", Azuki didn't know if it was the right response. And she heard herself thinking " Love me ", but instead she stammered " You are.. the be... I love you Korra ".

What she wanted to say is 'you are the best thing that has ever happened to me'. But she couldn't bring herself to say it now. She didn't want Korra to feel forced to love her because of what had happened to her. And she didn't want her own need exceed her love to Korra. She wanted Korra free to love her, that's how she wanted to be loved. That's what she thought pure love had to be. But also how she kept her present safe away from pity faces and the distressful memory of her pasts.

Deep down she knew her logic didn't stand, because she loved Korra. And when she saw her face she didn't see pity, she didn't see anything but love. Besides she knew about Korras' fall, the hardships she had gone through and the losses. She knew she didn't feel compelled to love her for it. And the love she felt wasn't tainted by the pain she had undergone. The only thing maybe were she might had a soften tenderness to her and a bigger yearn to protect her the most she could. She loved her, and all she could say about Korra's hardships is she wished she could relieved all the pain she had suffered.

The two of them kissed and snuggled with tenderness, more than they made love that night till they finally found a late night sleep in each other's arms.

Korra left her in the morning, and they did both the best they could not to show too much worries. Their eyes were expressing themselves enough. " You're ready " said Korra. " I made sure you were. " They kissed multiple times before Korra made it to the hallway. And Azuki didn't succeed in preventing herself from running after her again while Korra was going down the stairs. Azuki wondered what was the worse : leaving her at the hallway ? or in the stairs but having to climb back alone,? or would she accompany Korra downstairs ? She was being childish while she was going to take this test.. She reprimanded herself for her weakness and said out loud " I'm sorry, I should have let you go... ". Korra smiled and reassured her " It's ok. Don't be too harsh on yourself. I love you too Azuki. It's going to be alright ", she smiled a hand on her cheek.

They give each other a last kiss goodbye, and Korra walked down the stairs while Azuki walked them up.

Korra didn't leave any reports to Zaheer that day, and after rallied the officers quarter she departed to the location of Azuki's test to check the area.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azuki's test which is in fact her first field mission. I won't say too much. I don't want to do any spoiler. But it's chapter with a little of action and few revelations. I hope you'll enjoy it!

The day of her test, Azuki had had a rough night trying to find her sleep. But focusing on the idea she would see Korra again after her test helped her to master her nervousness. In the military truck which led her to the location of her first mission she held on to the memory of Korra's confident last words. She tried to stayed positive about the progress she'd made with her fighting skills and mostly her bending, despite she couldn't help herself from estimating them insufficient compared to certain recruits who were much more in shape and skillful than her.

The truck stopped. She jumped off on the ground. She'd been filled in the details of what was expected of her. She had to secure the perimeter within the framework of a transfer of a prisoner. It was a sensitive mission because this prisoner was a former-equalist, and the group had recently been known to be back in business. They notably had undertook to free their members who has been imprisoned in the different kingdoms.

Azuki gave instructions to check maximum of the area for any oddities or hidden equalist partisans in the amount of time she had. Then she checked herself the vehicle for any booby trap, and set up a guard around it.

She called the closest unit left on the road. she needed to reinforce the security here. The prison was supposed to be on a plain field according the report she'd been given, but it wasn't the case. It was stuck between two mountains. Her unit was at the mercy of an attack from above.She calculated the unit would be there before the prisoner was to come out. Units along the road had been left to make sure the way back to the camp stayed clear from any ambush. The prisoner was going to make a stop at the camp before last transfert to its new prison.

She radio-checked how the moving unit was doing. It was all clear for now. She just had to wait and keep focused.

Her talkie beeped and the ward of the prison said the inmate was on the way out. She responded : " Negative. You must hold him still inside in the secured area. We're not ready yet. You are 30 minutes early. Over ". The walkie beeped again " Negative. The prisoner has already exited the maximum secured area, he's coming your way. Over "

Barely had the message ended, Azuki heard the door of the prison. She saw the guard opening the gates, and few meters being she saw Korra walking up the hallway behind the cuffed prisoner. They slowly passing by the different security doors to join the outside gate. Azuki looked at the prisoner : a white bearded and greyish haired man. Her head was low. He seemed armless. Yet Korra walked with a very serious look on her face and she kept checking around. The double doors closed one by one behind them. Suddenly at the last one something grabbed at the last moment Korra at her back, and the doors shut down, leaving her locked up in the last security area with what had attacked her.

The prisoner ran away, and the convoy was assailed from the two sides of the mountain. Azuki rushed to the gate to catch the runaway who hadn't much of a choice than going her way, and they stayed behind the wall under cover. Azuki ordered her unit to leave the truck and join her behind the gate. Most of them dodged the bullets and made it, two injured had to stay in cover in the truck.

She counted on the other unit coming their way. They could attack the assailants at their back while they would lead an offensive on this side. The moving unit didn't responded to her communication. She assumed they had been neutralized. She then established communication with the prison ward inside : " You must re-opened the last security door. I repeat, you must re-opened the last security door. Over"

The ward responded " Negative, we've seen from the watch tower that you're under attack we must keep the doors closed. "

" Sh** ", said Azuki.

She had postponed as much as she could Korra's rescue. But she couldn't hold back anymore.

She gave the custody of the prisoner to a soldier. Told him about the coming unit and did her last regulation communications to the camp and the units she'd left on the road " Unit 2 and 3 - Need immediate assistance at the location. We're under attack. Over " She waited for the response " Unit 3. We're on our way. We'll be there in 30 minutes. Over " " Unit 4. Be there in an 40 minutes. Can't do much more. Over "

Azuki tried to find a way on her map to go in the prison. But there wasn't. It was a maximal security prison. She had to go through the double security door. She had to blow them off. She ordered two soldiers to cover her while she had walk before the security doors and concentrate maximum of her energy.

**************

In the other side of the door. Korra had quickly put herself back on her feet. The lights were lit off. She relied only on her ears despite the muffled sound of bombings that kept coming through the thick security doors. She felt a swirl on her right side and dodged it. The attack had been led with very little noise... she heard very rapid glidings around her, still barely perceptible. She fired-punch and saw the familiar silhouette of an equalist running away. Korra felt a second pressure of the air coming right in front of her, she fire-punched again and jumping backward aside she swung a flying-kick aimed at the mask. She heard broken glass fell on the ground. But most of all, she'd seen a details that trouble her : an electric glove. It doesn't necessarily mean anything more than she was facing a high ranked equalist member. Any of them had had access to this gear. But Korra felt a tension in her own chest and her breath was short. She rose a hand and fire-bent a flame to try to see more of the silhouette. Doing so, as she knew it, she blinded herself for the laps of time her pupil would put up with the sudden amount of light and exposed herself too much. Indeed the assailant took this opportunity and, hidden behind reddish glow of the flames ran straight to Korra and made a jump over her and electrocute with the glove. Korra collapsed on the ground, half-knock out, lying on her awful revelation. She knew this move by heart. It was Asami's attack style. And when she heard the stomping of her steps coming to her paralyzed body, she had just enough energy left to raise her head and see in the crackling eletric fire, the green eye she feared to find and stare at.

Still making enough light with her electric fire, Asami dropped her mask and stared at Korra at her feet. " Hello Korra " she said with a malicious voice Korra could only have guessed when they'd met. " Long time no see " she added. " You were hard to catch but we finally made it. "

Korra stuttered " A... Asami... ". Korra felt so weak before her. She even wondered if she'd had ever the intention of really catching her and lead her to Zaheer. She knew how equalists where treated. She would have never handled it.

Asami gave herself few more seconds of glory " My father has always been right about you Korra. You're a danger. You needed to be stop before, you need to be stop now ", she raged.

Lacking more strength to keep her head up, Korra crashed down " Asami... " she said on the ground.

Asami gave her a push and Korra rolled over before losing consciousness few minutes.

A huge shock resonated against the door. It was Azuki who had dark-energy bent against the door. Her bending outbreak had left a superficial hole in the middle on the two doors. She tapped in the depth of her anger. Korra hadn't showed up, she probably was in trouble by now.

The dark energy she finally achieved to accumulate and channel in herself for this second try was so intense two trails of orange tears slid along her cheeks, and her eyes was beginning to turned to the same color, when she finally let go her bending punch and blew off the door.

She saw Asami lifting Korra on her shoulder and about to escape by the tunnel dug in the soil. " Asami ! " she yelled. Asami turned around. " Go away Azuki ! " She added " It's hard enough to have to let my father go back to prison when I could save him. Don't compromise this. We had a deal. "

" Please don't do it ", she besought. " She hasn't done anything wrong. "

" She's a murderer, Azuki. You've seen the proof we've gathered with the Beifong's. Kuvira's investigation was clear. She must be dealt with and neutralized ", Asami reminded her.

" She didn't do any of the murder you speak about , I'm certain of if. ", said Azuki.

" She's just told you what she wanted you to believe. You know she's been manipulating you from the beginning. Don't think it's because you slept with her you know her. ", raged Asami.

Azuki noticed Asami's reaction : " I know you still love her, deep down, Asami. I know you don't... you can't believe those things. The way you told me about she used to put people before her, how she sacrificed herself... despite the bitterness you had, I heard the tenderness, the love. I think I almost fell in love in with her through you. Please listen to your heart, Asami ", she implored.

" All I see is your heart, which obviously has blinded you. But it's not important. You're not responsible for this. You were defenseless to her red lotus brainwashing. I'm not blaming you, Azuki. And I've already moved on. ", said Asami still carried away by a vive animosity.

" I know ! I would have never let myself become so close to Korra if you hadn't been now with Kuvira. ", tried to calm Azuki.

" I don't give a crap of your respect and i certainly don' t care about you. Now move from my way ! I want to get it done. ", ordered Asami.

" I can't let you do that ", said Azuki.

Asami sighed and let Korra's lifeless body on the ground. " It's not with what you've learnt that you're going to stop me, Azuki. "

" I'm not Korra. I won't hesitate to hurt you if I need to. ", she warned showing her teeth and lifting her fists.

" Fine ", said Asami who adjusted her glove and in an offbeat ran to Azuki to on offensive.

Azuki dodged her first series of attacks, but one hit sent her on the ground. She quickly stood up and blocked a new attack. Asami jump in retreat. " Not bad ", she grinned. " But not enough. "

She ran again to Azuki, who stood her position fiercely and energy bent with a punch. She missed and Asami wrapped her arm, and twirled around her waist, to destabilized her and lead her to crash hardly down on the ground.

Azuki was squirming on the ground, groaning of pain and half-stunned. She found the strength to sit, but Asami welcomed her with a kick that sent her back on the ground. " I'll say you'd been brainwashed and you'd become a dangerous element. Knowing what you are, they will have no hard time believing me. You won't miss to anybody", she said about to electrocute her with the maximum level charge.

Asami raised her hand, and at the moment she was going to strike while Azuki was trying to get back on her feet despite her dizzyness, Asami was blown away by a powerful stream of air.

Korra had awoken. " You didn't use to be such a chatty girl when we met. You really have become the spoilt self-centered brat you were meant to be", mocked Korra. She ran toward Asami with a violent determination to stop her good. Asami calculated there was no more time left to try again to kidnapp Korra and have a safe escape. She'd best to leave while she still had time. She retreated quickly to the escape passage, and Korra chose to let her go.

She walked back to Azuki, who was sat, head lowered.

" Get up ", said Korra without coldness.

" Korra... I... ", tried to say Azuki.

" Not now Azuki. ", said abrutly Korra. " Get back to your mission ", she ordered.

Azuki and Korra joined the soldiers left at the gate. They were still waiting for the back-ups. The shots had gotten fewer. The assaillant troops were retreating. Azuki warned the arriving unit to look for any suspiscious persons coming their way and take them back to the camp for interrogation.

The rest of the mission went as foreseen. They drove the prisoner, equalist Asami's father, Iroshi Sato, back to the camp, before he was led to a new prison site.

 

**************************

 

In Zaheer's office, Korra is in charge of the defrief while Azuki is in another room, waiting to know about the outcome of her test.

Standing up before Zaheer's desk, Korra gave her report and conclusion with a mechanic officer voice : " Despite the wrong info she was given about the geographic location, and the assault, Azuki did the right calls and operated by the book, despite few losses, most of the unit was protected at the right moment, and the prisoner was moved with success. She also took a debatable, but still, took the initiative to rescue by herself a high ranked officer and succeeded. She completed the mission. "

" Anything else ?", asked Zaheer her two hands clapped against each other close from his nose.

" No. Nothing. ", Korra lied.

" Excellent. You can let her enter. Dismissed. ", said Zaheer.

Korra loosed herself a little and leant her head on the side, looking away from Zaheer.

" You want to add something, Korra ?", he asked again.

Korra looked at him. " No. There's nothing much more to say. but...Have you... noticed anything odd about her ?", she risked herself.

" You mean besides the dark bending given by both Vaatu and Raava ? ", asked Zaheer raising his eyebrows to show to him it was far enough odd.

" No, not exactly... have you witnessed any suspicious behavior ? ", asked Korra very busy trying not to raise to much suspicion on Azuki yet.

" No... the red lotus reports are clean from any alerts. I'd like you to be more precise, Korra. ", said Zaheer.

" It's okay. I think I only have been a little bit scatterbrained after being attacked. I'm still a little bit woozy from the electric shock. I just need some rest. ", faked Korra.

" Yes... ", Zaheer didn't seem convinced. But let it go. " Well let me know after your rest if anything comes up to you. "

" Sure thing" said Korra. " I go get Azuki now."

" Please do. "

She left his office without giving Azuki away. He would have killed her on the spot. But she was now being disloyal to her duty and she didn't like it. ... But most of all... something wasn't right... something bothered her but she couldn't put a finger on it.

On her way to Azuki she felt a pant-up anger rising up. She opened the door where Azuki had been waiting. She looked at her, steaming with anger. " Spoiler alert : You've passed. You're required at the governor office right now so it can tell it to you in person. Thanks to act like you're surprised. He liked showing off sometimes even if he hides it. ". She was about to slammed the door but instead she left it opened enough say " And most of all, you'd better find a good excuse to him to get the hell out of here. I give you 24h hours. After that I will give you away. And i'd have probably reconsidered my carrier in the murder business by that time ", she dropped like a bomb, showing she didn't play in her team anymore.

Azuki rushed to Korra and clutched at her forearm. " Korra don't do this. I'm sorry. I swear I didn't lie to you about my feelings. I love you. Please don't leave me like this ", she couldn't hold her tears back.

Korra gave her a violent nudge to free herself from her grasp and began to walk away very stiff. Azuki came back again to her, and blocked her way, trying to catch her eyes. Korra was avoiding them.

" Look at me Korra, please ", Azuki begged several time.

" I love you !", she almost shouted with flare-up of pain in her broken voice. " Korra, I love you. Don't go, please. Tell me we can fix this ", she was sobbing, her eyes swollen and her nose full of snot.

Korra looked finally at her with a lot of contempt.

" They just asked me to do my best to be enlisted here. I was barely in contact after i really started the red lotus program. I just sent few messages. Mostly about how good your mental and physically health was and your bending abilities. I told her about the doubt I bore about you being a killer. They stopped contacting me for a long while. I had thought they had forgot about me. "

" Till they contacted you yesterday ? ", she said with an outburst of anger. It galled her so much to have to listen more of her lies.

Azuki hoped to be able to explain herself : " Yes... they... just asked me to confirm about the location of my test and the fact you'd be there. I had to give them something, otherwise they threatened to give me away... I went to Zaheer's office at night, and i found copies of the assignment brief given to the officer. The same you got... and... "

" I don't need to know much more. You knew they wanted to apprehend me and it wasn't for inviting me at a camp fire vacation style with smores. ", said Korra taking her distance again from Azuki.

She came back again to her : " I hadn't expected to fall for you for good. But I didn't help them Korra... I sent them the wrong info... I swear. I confirmed your presence, but i sent them wrong coordinates. They couldn't have known. "

" How can I know you're telling me the truth ?? you've been lying since the beginning ! ", Korra lifted her hands up her head with a gesture of exasperation.

" You know I'm telling you the truth, Korra. Please listen to me. Look at me. I love you. ", she urged.

" I can't. I just can't. Leave me alone now. ", Korra lowered her head, and left Azuki in the middle of the hallway.

Azuki sobbed, then snorted and tried to wept all the tears that kept coming. She had to go to see the governor in that state. She went to the lavatory and freshened up her face a little. But her eyes were still red from the cries. At least she had found her excuse... She would pretend she was having a break down after the mission. That being a ref lotus agent was too stressful... she wouldn't take it.

*******

On the way to her room. Korra thought replayed the whole events of this day. And tried to sort out all the incoherent infos she'd heard all through the day... she was opening the door of her room when she stopped right away and stormed off.

" Son of a bitch ", she muttered.

***********

She barged in Zaheer's office again where Azuki still was, wearing a sorrowful face.

" Get the hell out of here, Azuki. Go to your quarter. Right now. I need to speak to governor Zaheer. ", she said grinding her teeth.

Zaheer raised an eyebrow, but didn't make a move, bewildered by Korra's dauntless discourtesy .

Azuki hesitant gave a look to Zaheer. And seeing he wasn't responding to her silent question, she obeyed Korra and got out.

Staring Zaheer, Korra didn't say a word. She listened to Azuki's stepping to make sure she had gotten out from the building, before starting : " Do we cut the crap, now ? ", she said with a sarcastic irritation.

" If you have something more to say, say it Korra ", said Zaheer with a deep voice.

Korra almost cutting him off : " You knew ! ", she shouted. " You knew all along what was going on !"

" Of course I knew Korra. I'm the one who set up Azuki's test. You know it. ", he said avoiding what she meant deep down.

" Stop this, Zaheer! You know what i mean! " she said with anger. " You knew she was with the equalist. And i bet you knew about their plan to capture me today during this mission ! "

" It's exactly what i've said. I knew it, Korra. I even made sure it would happen. It's why i also insisted on this to happen precisely at the date planned, plus my attachment to a fair test of course. "

" Of course ", repeated Korra with sarcasm. " Well, no. Not of course. You're full of crap Zaheer and... "

Zaheer cut her short : " Watch it Korra ! You're going too far. I'm your commander and you signed for this. Don't make go to the shu for something stupid", frown Zaheer.

" You don't impress me, Zaheer, you... "

Zaheer lifted his palms in sign of peace. " Calm down now" And he continued. " I read all your reports about Azuki, and i checked the details of the story she told you. The parents, the cabin in the wood... the date she arrived in town... Everything was true. Included this old lady. " Zaheer checked at Korra, who was now all ears. " this old lady was Toph Beifong. From Beifong family.. who's related to the chief head police Beifong from Republic City. "

" I know that ! ", said Korra, annoyed and impatient.

" And you know as well, that they're looking for you since all this series of murders you've left on your track. ", said Zaheer with an ambiguous blaming tone.

" I do. I mean. I know... ", Korra with a voice far less angry suddenly.

" Well seems Republic police and equalists now work hand in hand. The line off the equalists have changed their direction a slight and given up their idea of erasing bending from surface of the earth. But they still estimate you're a threat. Azuki's arrest by the police was a set up to get my attention and allow me to retrieve her. One of the officer used to work at Zaofu.

'Happens that it's Suyin Beifong who's first learnt about Azuki from her mother, Toph. She talked her sister, Lin, into using Azuki to infiltrate us. They probably counted on the fact i would not resist having her in our rank, at your side. " Zaheer was now staring at Korra.

He went on " As you may now guess... they probably used a certain leverage on Azuki. Probably the fact she owes to her family her renewed ability to walk properly again and the fact their mother took care of her when she couldn't. Knowing she looked up to you, they must have lured her into accepting what they were offering by telling her she would meet you or even work with you as you were the most qualified to help her to master her bending. Or in the contrary, they may have stuffed her gullible head with the fact you had become a murderer... ", Zaheer dropped, leaving the hint where it led.

" Enough. ", said Korra who didn't want Zaheer to go on this path again. She asked with a serious voice." Why didn't you tell me about it ?"

" Given what i've read in your reports... i wasn't sure who was brainwashing who anymore. I didn't know Azuki's mission. Maybe she did what you were supposed to do with her... she could have easily talk you into leaving this camp where you're much less pervious to any attack and catchable than when you were on your own. ", explained Zaheer. " So don't... bullshit me either Korra, you certainly failed your second assignment. ... Did you give me your last report about your last night before the test ? "

"... I just had no time before my departure, nothing important happened...", lied Korra.

" Like you said : cut the crap. ", said Zaheer.

" Crap, yes. But is this crap you talked about with Vaatu and Raava. I haven't told you anything about that. ", said Korra.

" Oh so you knew ? and you didn't tell me anything about it ", blamed Zaheer.

" No no.. not really. Azuki just mentionned an idea about how she thought she might have had her dark energy-power. But she dislike the idea of having inherit of Vaatu. She never mentioned it. And I don't think she really know either. "

" Well Korra, while you were busy not fulfilling your mission. I also checked at the spirit world's library and asked to few fire masters connected to Raava, if they knew about someone bearing such dark energy bending... ", Zaheer let his sentence opened.

" And ? ", she asked, impatient.

"And considered you present attitude, I'm not sure it's safe to share this info with you. Maybe I should even consider to removed your officer rank for a time. ", threaten.

" Do what you have to do, Zaheer. ", she dared to say showing she didn't care. " But don't patronize me ", she said with more boldness.

Korra attacked : " This mission was fucked up..." she said implying he might be as well... " You knew Asami was going to be in charge of this, didn't you ? "

" Info i had gathered about who was leading the team in charge of your capture, gave me an inkling it was a strong possibility, yes. ", said Zaheer very straightforward. " But it wasn't that important in the plan... ", he lied this time.

" You're lying again., Zaheer ! Oh boy you can't help yourself, it's exhausting. You were testing me too ! You didn't tell me about it. ", she said with high pitch tone of voice, that turned into a grim one. " And I failed... "

Zaheer surprised by Korra's disappointment, pushed in that direction : " Nooo. You played the part i expected from you. ", resumed Zaheer who suddenly clenched his mouth.

Korra grinned... " Now I know. I know you're lying to me, Zaheer. You knew i was going to be defenseless facing Asami. You knew she was going to capture me. It was the only way to put Azuki in front of the choice you wanted her to make. "

Zaheer embarrassed to acknowledge he had been relying on Korra losing a fight and that he had been caught lying, moved on the back of his chair. Then gathering himself he changed slightly the line of the discussion and said, coming forth elbows on the desk with hostily " At least now you know your little girlfriend has tricked you . You wouldn't have believed it if you hadn't seen it with your own eyes. And you now know you can't trust anyone and but that at the end, I got your back."

" ah yeah ? what if she had let Asami take me to the Beifong's ? "

" It's a risk I had to take. Plus, there was a special unit dedicated to your retrieval, ready to intervene "

" You mean the one captured or dead in the mountains ?... " Korra found it despicable.

" Like I said. I took some risk. ", he said frowning his face. " But you're here and Azuki took the right decision. She is ours now. ", he said sharply. " Now go tell Azuki to come back in the office , i have to talk to her. She wanted to leave. And you know it is not an option for her. Now take off! I've had enough of your egocentric outrage and outbursts of tantrum. You need too cool down. "

At the first red lotus comrades she stumbled across, she hesitated to put him in charge to call back Azuki. But she was so angry she felt she'd need to steam off on her again. She'd do this and then she was going to do what she felt she needed to.

She caught Azuki shuffling her feet on her way to the tower. She didn't bother to come by her and shouted. " Get back here, Zaheer needs to talk to you again. "

Panic-stricken she left the road and she ran away through the dry land. She feared Korra had changed her mind and given her away to Zaheer.

Bored Korra sighed. " And you run... of course. And you're stupid sometimes, Korra ", she said to herself leaning, her head on the side with arms dangling.

Korra ran after her and caught her after a short chase. She pinned her to the ground and Azuki struggled to push her away.

" Azuki ! ", Korra groaned while they were still battling in the dust. " Azuki ! I didn't give you away ! He wants you to stay. That's all. " But Azuki didn't stop to jiggle under Korra, still looking to a way out. " Azuki I don't want to mingle in what he has to tell you and I'd rather we keep a professional distance from now on. But i swear he's not going to hurt you there. He wants to talk you into staying."

Azuki stopped and looked at Korra who had now seized her wrists. " And what about you ? Do you want me to stay after... " Azuki left her sentence opened.

" I'm just tired right now. I don' t want to talk more about it. I've got business to do. You did yours with me and you've had me. It's on me. I shouldn't have let myself involve like this with you. You're an error "

Azuki cracked up at the sound of her last words. " I am..." she snorted a little. " Yes. I am an error. You're right. It's what i've always been told. You just see it now. I'm an ugly person " And she kept to herself ' I don't deserve you '.

Korra was uncertain of the truthfulness she could grant to her attitude. She was snared in the fog of all the last revelations she'd been taken in her guts lately. They made her feel so lost about everything suddenly, she'd rather just stick to her previous attitude toward Azuki. She was just too dizzy and exhausted to think all this through again or make the necessary effort to decipher Azuki now once again. " Stop your drama now ", she said without any empathy. " Get up ", she said doing the same.

Once she was on her feet. She didn't bother to dust her clothes off the dust " We're done? We're really done ? ", she asked. Her clenched lips were restlessly fidgeting at their corner and she was doing her best to hold her tears, her gaze alternated between Korra's face and the ground.

Korra's anger was about to talk first, but in the laps time of a flash her mind got clearer enough to remind her about what she'd been doing too in secret all along these three months in the back of Azuki. She needed to think all this through by herself, before answering her. She just said : " I need some time away by myself. I can't answer about this right now."

Azuki's eyes became brighter. There was hope.

Korra didn't want to give her false hope though. " But this is too messy. And I trusted you, Azuki. "I trusted you with the best of my love. You broke that. "

Azuki felt she didn't have to push for more. She just tried to put her on the path of forgiveness before she left. " I know this is what it is all about... I wish... I wish we had met in a different place, and a different time. But we didn't. I just hope... you'll be able to see that our love matters more than... all the mess which brought us together. I hope... it is what you will see at the end, what you will remember, I hope you will sense...   ". But she couldn't say more. Korra had to make her way back to her on her own, and she knew it. She was just glad to having been able to express all of this. Maybe her long time in solitude had helped her to know more about love than she'd ever thought she would in so much solitude. Maybe her sufferings would finally find themselves useful to say the right words and make her return by the side of the one she loved.

Her hands on her waits, stretching one of her leg a little before, Korra had tried to listen. She had grasp the message in general, but she hadn't been willing to understand it though, she wasn't emotionally available enough to do this right now. She felt frozen now. She just wanted to get away once and for all.

Korra made sure she got before the building were Zaheer office was. She made a sign at a red lotus comrades to get her to his office. Just before he got nearer them. Azuki turned her face toward Korra and said quickly, now she had a last doubt about Zaheer reason to call her back.

" whatever happens to me right now. You need to know.. I came across a file while searching for info about my test. They are poising you, Korra. They give you poison. I don't know how and you must... ". She cut herself short when the soldier stood by them.

Korra nodded but stayed very skeptical. Maybe she was making that up... Girly style, displaying some care to regain a debut of trust, or trying to prove her good... or worse... she was messing with her head on account of the equalists again... Korra couldn't take it no more. She just nodded " Ok, noted."

Azuki glance a last time at her. She'd noticed her handling this with disbelief. It was her fault, she thought, she'd lost her trust. She hoped the info would sink in eventually.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has found out about Azuki's hidden agenda. It broke the trust she had in her. She also found out about Zaheer's manipulation, how much he considers her as a disposable pawn, though Zaheer has never hidden this fact. But he's also told her a detail of Azuki's life, which will lead Korra to come back to the tracks of her origin as the Avatar.
> 
> WARNING !!! **** if you've read chapter 6 yesterday - 12th of august. Know there's been an important part added at the end of the chapter. You should read it before this chapter.

Korra felt relieved to be on her own finally. She now wanted to check this mumble jumble thing Zaheer had mentioned about Azuki's inheritance from Vaatu and Raava. She planned to pay a visit to the spirit library, but first she had to get rid of the block which prevented her from seeing spirits.

She ranted her way to the acupuncture healer and once she calmed down enough, she pushed the door of its practice office.

" I need to see the spirits again. I need you to do what you gotta do for it. Right now ", still trying to ponder herself because he had nothing to do with all this mess.

" I guess it can be done. ", he said clenching his hands together with very stretched smiling face of commercial seller.

" You guess ? ", said Korra with an eyebrow up.

" I mean, it can be done. But the acupuncture pressure doesn't always kick off like a medicine would. And in that matter, the effect in place in your body will probably take some time to wear off. ", he said with affability.

" Fine. I'll deal with it. It will give me some time to do something else in the meanwhile. ", said Korra a little rough. " Proceed now, please. ", and she'd tried to rectify the tone of voice.

The acupuncturist slightly lowered his head with humility. And invited Korra to sit so he may start.

At the end of the session she asked " Have you sensed any... poison in me ? Any odd things through my body ? "

" I'm a good acupuncturist, if i may say. I would not miss any dysfunctional organ, nor any poison running through a vein. Effect of poison is very obvious, you can't miss it.", he said lowering several time its head with a renewed humility.

Korra showed a pouted lip of perplexity thinking now of what had told her Azuki. She'd probably made it up after all. Too bad. And she blew a puff of her air by her nostrils.

" Thank you ". She saluted with her palms squeezed on each other and a slight bent over.

****

When she went outside, Korra didn't lose any time, and speeded up to the barn which sheltered the flying bison she had got. It made her think of Naga at her parents'.

Girl, she missed her so much these days. But focusing back...

The only ones who could tell her more about Azuki's connections were the sages of the Bhanti tribe she met when she had washed up on a beach 5 year ago. Their village was located in the southern Fire Nation. She'd have to stop by somewhere for the night, but if she hurried she could be over there by tomorrow morning.

****

Korra flew till her Bison needed to stop for a break. She got little of sleep too, and at first lights, she took off to join the Bhanti Island. She was looking forward to have some answers she could rely on.

When she laid her foot on the Bhanti's village ground, she felt a tide of melancholy arising. The first time she got here, she still was the avatar. Or rather, to be more precise, it's where she found her identity back as the avatar. she pacified herself and tried to keep herself away from the mournful sadness coming from this memory, when she saw an old lady with long grey haired gathered in a big puffy bun hair style, coming out right to her from a temple, one hand raised close from her forehead, to protect her eyes from the sudden dazzle of the sun.

Korra was embarassed and she said loudly before she arrived by her " Oh I'm so sorry. I'm bothering you in the middle of a ceremony or something like that maybe ? "

" No no... ", creaked her old lady-voice as she was now rushing down the few left meters on the garden grass from Korra   " You're welcome, Korra. It's ok " Once there, a little bit short of breath she said " There. Welcome back, Korra. ", she greeted with the a quality of a host. " I don't mean to be rude. But what can I do for you ? ", she just said.

" I'm so sorry, again to barge in without any warnings. I just need your help with something. I mean, I need to ask you something", she rushed a little bit.

" Sure. ", she responded with a concerned look on her face. " Why don't you join us, the fire ceremony is almost at its end and then we'll chat over a cup of tea in the garden and have some early lunch ? "

" It would be with great pleasure ", said Korra very sincere. She hadn't enjoy such a lovely moment like this in a while since she had enrolled at the red lotus.

A flying bison from the flock behind them squalled, and Korra's bison responded with another bison bellow. She and Korra turned toward them, and glanced at each other with an amused smile. And suddenly Korra's stomach rumbled loudly. Korra opened wide eyes of surprise.

The old-lady said with a face who showed she didn't mind another option : " Or we could skip the end of the ceremony and move on to the tea "

Korra raised her hand behind her back, and with wide dorky smile said. " i guess we could too. " I left a little bit fast. I haven't packed anything for the trip, i came right away to see you. ", implying she hadn't eaten since she'd left.

" Let's see in the kitchen, we'll grab you some things to peck with the tea ", she said. And they left to the main building at the side of the fire temple.

Korra felt more than peckish, and the food tasted so much more delicious than at her officer's canteen. They stayed at the kitchen so Korra could make herself a sandwich, or three.

When she got more full, the lady asked " So... what did you want to ask me ? "

Korra chewed up too quickly her last bite and swallowed with a grimace, before coughing a little. " Sorry. ... " She went on. " It's about a girl named Azuki. "

" Azuki ", the lady repeated vividly.

" Yes ", Korra said with a both interrogating and assertive tone. " You know her. ", she concluded.

" We do ", she said, mentioning the whole trib. " What about her ? "

" I need to know more about her. What she really is. And mostly what is her connection to Raava and Vaatu. "

" I see. ", she said a little more somber.

" Don't you want to know why i ask ? ", asked Korra.

" I don't need to know ", she hint at the fact she knew more than she spoke. " Follow me to the den of fire ". You know the place.

In fact it was were the shamans had healed five years ago. Korra recognized the place. " Do I have to go down the pool again ?, she asked.

" No, not this time ", the lady said. " This time you stay with me ". And she led her before a large bowl of dancing flames, and started : " As you may know or not yet, it's not the past avatar who chooses the person Raava will return in. It's Raava itself who selects the one. " She shortly paused and fanned the embers, her hand passing over and through the flames. " After Avatar Aang passed away, she began to search for another host with the appropriate quality of the soul. Although she's almighty, Raava needed to scatter herself in little pieces to cover a maximum of area in her search and find the new avatar in an efficient amount time. It prevented earth from not remaining to long without any avatar. " The lady paused again, and repeated her gestures through the flames with both of her hands alternatively, and continued : " One day, eventually, she found the soul. It was the soul of a little girl. " Korra's breath became shorter. " It was Azuki's. ".

Korra was astounded. A massive scramble took place in her head. She wasn't the first choice of Raava. She wasn't supposed to be the Avatar. Raava had chosen Azuki's over her. Different feelings blitzed her body, feeling of imposture,  of jealousy, inadequacy, feeling of betrayal... Her face must have decomposed so much, the old lady quickly added : " You weren't born, Korra. Not yet. "

Korra felt lame, but she was relieved.

" May I continue now young lady ? ", she asked. Korra nodded. " yes, please ".

" Raava had found her. But she found her at a terrible moment, when she was gasping for her last breath in this world. Raava whose power afforded her to read in less than a blink of eye the life she'd been through, browsed also the unfortunate events she'd recently experienced. She hesitated to merge with her. Maybe was it was best to let her go, and to guide her to eternal peace instead. And the little one sank into the limbos slowly.

Half the way, Raava changed her mind. She couldn't bring herself to let her life end. She felt her responsibility to protect her had begun when she had chosen her soul. But the little girl had too far gone, and Raava's light, failed to bring her back totally from the eternity for Raava was only a tinier part of herself.

The little girl got stuck in a place between life and death. A place which only Vaatu could made her escape from.

She couldn't summon Vaatu who was trapped in the tree of time, but she could bend and fold the dimensions for a little amount of time so Vaatu ended where they were.

The lady invited Korra to watch the fire and she saw Vaatu talking to Raava :

" Ha ha ! Raava ! It's seems you need my assistance ", he mocked with a malicious echo in his voice. As he knew why Raava had made him travel there for, he started right away to say : " I will get her out of here, only if you promise to give me her as the chief steward of my coming reign and my next dark-avatar. ", he demanded. And he argued " You have the avatar. I need someone who will prepare this world to my ruling after I will have destroyed you. "

Raava didn't think long as she couldn't held the dimensions folded like this without tempering with the timeline too much. And she hadn't much choice anyway if she wanted to extract the little girl from this nothingness ." I agree Vaatu. If you promise to merge with her only when she turned 13 years old. " Raava wanted her to have a childhood like the other infants.

" You are in no position to bargain Raava. ", he said.

" I'm not. But you won't have any other occasion. ", she replied.

" Fine. Only when she will have turned 13. ", he said, adding " But I don't trust you, Raava. Once I left her body it will be too easy for you to take her back and make her your avatar. I need a small guarantee. I will leave a part of my dark knowledge that will taint her soul so you can't take her as your next avatar. "

Raava agreed again. And he ordered " Now get out of her. I need to possess her body to get her out. "

Korra saw Raava's light coming out from the little chest. Then Vaatu, who swooped down to her little face and entered her body by her nostrils. The girl opened her eyes, but her face was still lifeless. She walked to the edge of this nowhere world. At the gate of the world, Korra could only see her from the back, but she saw Vaatu leaving her body. She went on her walk till she vanished in the dark haze.

Korra looked at the old-lady again with dread and worries, and the words and thoughts gushed out in a block : " This mean Azuki's now possessed by Vaatu ! ". She was now so worried for AZuki." But if she... I must ! I must.. The world needs its new Avatar !... ", she was already thinking of sacrifiying herself.

" Calm down, Korra, calm down ", she tried to appease her quickly, facing her and laying her hands of hers arms. " Raava couldn't remove the dark knowledge of Vaatu, or choose her as the next avatar, but she didn't let to Vaatu the possibility of merging with her either. She had her protected by her light, a protection hidden in her skin. Vaatu learnt about it from Unalaq, who was in charge of retrieving the girl and found out about the protection by using its gift of dark prophecies. But he never managed to undo Raava's protection, till time harmonic convergence approached and Vaatu decided to take him has his host instead and deal with her later. "

Korra paused and retrieved in her memory the image of Unalaq and Vaatu. Then the expression on her face showed she'd moved to another concern : " But when she got back in our world. She was still in danger... i mean... ", Korra didn't dwell too much.

" You're right. And Raava knew it too. She didn't like to temper with the humans' timeline, nor pry into their wheel of life,  but she'd already made an exception. She couldn't let her down half-way.", the lady explained. "There's been one year and a half deleted from Azuki's life... But I'd better say to be more precise... they have been passed forward by Raava. Months that would have been far too much sufferings for a little girl. Azuki never experienced these months at some point, but the trajectory of her life wasn't tempered a second time. Unfortunately of course, Raava couldn't do much more for the first 6 months she'd been through. " The lady hint at the dramatic events Azuki had alluded too. Korra felt it wasn't the place to ask details about them. 

Korra continued to ask about Azuki's fate : " After all this, why didn't you take her in your care ? ", she asked, showing with her tone of voice the ' you ' stood also for the whole tribe.

" We only serve the generation of Avatars. We stay out the humans' business. Although she was chosen by Raava, she didn't become the next Avatar. You did. Besides we feared her dark knowledge might still be a danger if she learnt too much how to use it. We feared she might harm the avatar, even though she wasn't the dark-avatar of Vaatu. We also feared that Vaatu, not trusting Raava, had not only given her some of his dark knowlege, but also left a fragment of himself, a way or another, in her body, that Raava's light protection would have scelled in her body. If it has grown all these years... " The lady ceased to speak before finishing her sentense. " Of course it would have maybe taken more than her own life to grow stronger enough to become a fellow brother of Vaatu or its reincartion itself. But it was too much of a risk, too many incertitudes. We had better to let her life be forgotten about and leave her to live a normal life. "

" But she wasn't normal anymore ! She would have needed your guidance! I can't imagine having the power i've possessed and not having all the support I've found on my way of becoming who i am. And i don't mean, avatar-me, which I'm not anymore. But me, Korra ", said Korra outraged.

The old-lady didn't want to get into any argument of what should or shouldn't have been done. She just ended this discussion with an over-used expression " You are young, you will understand. " She closed the talk even more " I've answered your question, Korra. You now know about Azuki's source of power and her connections to Raava and Vaatu. I need to attend to the rest of ceremony. You shall find the room you stayed in last year. It's available. Take a rest from your trip. We'll see each other again in the afternoon. I'd like to introduce you to someone. "

Korra had pacified herself even though she knew the lady was mostly dodging the subject she had opened. " Thank you. I shall. I've kept you away from the fire ceremony for a long time. But I can also join you to the ceremony. ", and she didn't even lie about.

" It's ok, Korra. ", she assured. And the bell rang and echoed. The old lady pointed her finger at the sky. " And I think they have even finished. Now it's all going to be old people after-ceremony talk. You don't want to attend this, really ", she grinned. " Just go rest a little or have walk in the garden. It's beautiful at this time of year.

" I will ! thanks again. " Korra headed to the residential buildings. She could use a little nap and some time to think on her own. Few meters away, she turned around though, very shortly, and shouted at the lady : " And I look forward to meeting this someone. "


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra has learnt about what twist of fate involving Azuki, made her become the next Avatar, but also Azuki's connection with both Raava and Vaatu.  
> In this chapter Korra is going to meet someone who could help more to reconnect with a part of herself, before going back to Zaheer's troop.
> 
> Message to those who read yesterday (13-08) this chapter : Yup , chapter is now finished !
> 
> Edit : in last chapter I mis-thought the timeline. of course you read Korra had been to Bhanti's village 5 years agao ! not just the year before, right ? ;) Raava had probably messed with my timeline too when i wrote ! ;)
> 
> *********************

Korra had had a deep sleep. These last two days had been so intense. She knew she had to think again about all the past events she'd witnessed or learnt about, but she just couldn't bring herself to stick her head in it. She didn't feel lazy, she just felt more willing to enjoy the peace of the village. The calm she had found back here had just clicked in her, reconnecting with an inner part of her, who knew how appreciate the absence of a frenzy environment. She used to be a very out-going person and she still was, but her recent hardships had let more space for her reserved personality to develop. And she now saw she'd been missing these moments of solitude.

She turned on her side, and gazed a moment at the window, through which she could see the moving leaves of a tree shuffled by the wind.

She could use a walk in the garden. It would certainly help her to clear her mind. She got out from her residence building and headed to the garden. When passing by the temple again, she heard a voice calling her.

" Korra ! Korra ! ", it was the old fire lady. " There she is. And don't be so grumpy about it. Come say hello. " Korra heard her say to someone still in the temple.

Korra went by her, and the lady clasped her arm and made Korra swing around to face a silhouette coming out from the murk of the temple. " Hello Korra, I'm so happy to see you "

Korra's chest swelled of joy. " Katara ! "

Korra came to her to give her a hug. And frowning her face said, aiming to the old fire lady " Grumpy ? Katara is not grumpy ", she smiled.

The fire lady shrugged her shoulder and glanced at the murk.

Korra turned to Katara again. " I'm so happy to see you too, Katara. How are Mum and Dad ? And Naga ? How's the South Pole. I haven't had any news since... ".

" Since you left... yes. We've all been so worried about you, Korra. We've heard the police of Republic City was looking for you. In what mess did you put yourself into ? ", she asked.

Korra told her about all these last months. Her travel around the world, the vision of herself attacking her, her enrolment in Zaheer's secret task force in Earth Kingdom in exchange of getting rid of it in hope it would put an end to the killing, and Azuki working for Beifong police in hand with the equalist to get hold of her.

" So many adventures ", tried to smile Katara. " But you taking the side of Zaheer worries me, Korra. I understand your motive. But Zaheer is the one who has hurt you in the first place. He is a dangerous man. You can't trust him. "

" I know... ", sighed Korra. " But i had ran out of options. "

" Why didn't you tell me about this vision before you left ? " asked Katara.

" I felt i had hit a wall. That you couldn't do much more for me. ", she said a little bit sorry to speak so blunt.

" I understand. ", said Katara trying to ease her discomfort.

" Although Zaheer has hurt me in the first place. He also spared my life. He remained true to his belief. He wanted to end the avatar circle. Not really kill me... I think? And he sure he's manipulative to get what he wants from its agents, but he's always cared for any lives of each. The code of the red lotus attach a great value to brotherhood and protection between their members. I can't deny that, I've lived in its compound for months now. "

" I see... ", said Katara with ambiguity.

" For that matter, I should probably hit the road back to the camp, now. They may notice my absence soon. And given a recent wacko mission, Zaheer he's all stress out and not in the mood to take my going AWOL with leniency. ", she explained.

Katara didn't say much. She would have wanted Korra to stay longer, even stay for good. But she felt she couldn't make her change her mind about Zaheer right now.

" I'll have somebody to fetch some snacks and bring them to you before you leave, Korra. ", said the fire lady.

" Thank you. It would sure prevent my stomach from bison speaking again. " she grinned with connivance. " But I need to leave now if i want to make it by late morning "

Korra went to her bison grazing with the others in the middle of the green grass square before the temple, and took off.

A new silhouette came out from the murk. It was an old short lady, with green clothes and blurry eyes. " I think she's rather in good shape for someone who drags so much metal in her."

Katara and the shaman lady gazed at her all surprised.

" Oh don't act like you haven't felt it. It's why she's been having all those vision. It messes with her brain and it sure has keep her from regaining her previous shape. She's totally out of balance ! ", she said almost offended by the obvious.

" Why didn't you tell her so ? " said with an odd calm Katara.

" I'm ashamed of what have become the Beifong' name. My daughter have dishonored our family by working against Korra and taking advantage of Azuki. " she said. But her logic was confusing.

" I don't get it " said the old fire lady. " You could have make up for your daughter misdemeanor by helping Korra..."

" I said i don't want to talk to Korra ", she said grumpy.

The two lady looked at each other, and started to understand the distance she'd kept. " You don't have to blame yourself for Azuki's fate in that matter. You thought the family you gave her to was going to take care of her. You'd never thought they would have bailed on her so much and left her in bad hands. "

" Exactly. " And with no more word, the lady returned in the murkiness and the coolness of the temple.

 

*****

 

Korra had left Bhanti island in late afternoon and arrived at the camp at noon. Nobody had noticed her small leave of absence. In fact the camp was very quiet. She headed to the canteen to grab some lunch, and saw big mouth Tahno grinned and opened it : " So ... little bamby has blew up a fuse ? Zaheer was very displeased with her, yesterday. Baby girl has been put in the shu I bet by now. "

Korra let go of her tray on the rails, with an annoyed face. She'd barely arrived, all the same mess was going around her again. But she couldn't stay here and do nothing. Maybe she could learn more of what had happened and talk Zaheer into letting her a second chance. She walked to his office and knocked. No answer, and the door was closed.

She asked his secretary. " Have you seen Zaheer around lately ? I need to see him "

" He hasn't returned since yesterday. He's left to interrogate Azuki after she attacked him in his office yesterday ", he said.

" But there's nobody in the interrogation rooms. I've just passed them by. They are all opened. ", she made him notice.

" I don't know...", he said with a pouted mouth, shrugging his shoulders.

" That's odd... ", Korra said more to herself than to him.

She went out of the building, did few steps. And a thought strike her like a thunder. She ran as much as she could, and ended outside the camp.

She shook her head in all directions, then she saw the rocks of the desert Valleys in the horizon. She headed back to her flying bison and took off in its direction where was located the cave Zaheer had kept her prisoner and destroyed the avatar circle.

*****

When she entered the cave and arrived at the main immense room she had been held, she first stood there in shock. The scene was so vividly similar, she lost herself a moment there, standing and watching Azuki tied up in the air. Korra's head was so dizzy she felt nauseous and had to lean against the wall, gasping for air. She became suddenly full of dread. The vision had come back. It was standing next to Azuki.

" No not now...", Korra said to herself between her teeth.

Azuki was panting and struggling against the pain she already felt in her limbs in that position. A sorcerer further on before her was about to administer the poison, and another was waiting close from Azuki, a box in one hand.

Zaheer had heard Korra's footstep arriving : " I would have rather you not to see this, Korra. "

" Hello Korra. " Ghazan apparently back from its last mission, made his presence known. He was leant on a pilar, a little further away behind Zaheer. Behind him, Korra distinguised the sharp blue glance of Ming-Hua who didn't bothered to salute her.

Korra pulled herself together and tell to Zaheer. " You don't need to take so gruesome measure to kill her. And moreover, you don't have to kill her at all, Zaheer. She's not a danger. She just need guidance. You can give her that. It has always been your planned, doesn't it ? Don't do this. "

" It has been my plan indeed, Korra, till yesterday. She's lost control. And I now doubt she'll ever been in control at all. She's just been lucky. ", he said, and went on " I have another option, I'm going to take it. "

" What option are you talking about ? " Korra demanded clear answers now.

Azuki heard Korra's voice. And couldn't say much " he's lying, Korra... I didn't lost.. I ... " But her head lowered. She was already very weak.

Seeing Azuki in such pain was too much. Korra moved forth, a step closer from Zaheer. It's why he resumed quickly his point of view : " She makes things up, she attacks me in my office... and till further notice she still could work for the equalists after having gained our trust. "

Korra swang its hand in the air. " It's enough Zaheer ! You go too far for this. Cut her ties loose now ! Let her go . "

" You don't have any order to give me Korra ! ", and he blew her away with an attack. Korra dodged the attack.

Ghazan took it from here and they started fighting against each other, while Zaheer was going with the preparation. Korra stood well against Ghazan. She'd been battling now almost two years without her avatar power. She'd learnt to do without. But the battle became far more less fair when the vision got involved. Korra got caught by the chains it had flailed around her ankle and got defenseless to an attack of Ghazan. She crashed hard against the wall, cold-stunned.

Ghazan crossed his arms in contempt and leaving Korra on the ground, smiled to Ming-Hua on its way back to the pilar.

Zaheer who had witnessed the end of the battle said to the sorcerer : " Administer the poison now, as slow as you can. She must not die till we break inside her and get it out. ", he said.

Korra was too stunned to react, and despite trying her best to put herself back on her feet, she fell deeper unconscious at Zaheer's last words.

The poison flew to Azuki's limbs and sank in. Throughout the administration, Azuki scream in agony. And once the devastating effects started to kick in, she felt her skin began to scratch terribly. The scratch flare-up to a sensation of heat, so quickly getting intense that her head to feel feverish, and it started to jiggle on its own. The heat increased and moved beyond the bearable point. It turned into an excruciating constant burning, devoring her skin from inside and outside. She started to howl of pain and wiggle in the air.

The sorcerer close from her said : " I think it works, Zaheer. "

" Of course it works. ", he said with smugness. " I always complete my part of a deal. I located her. I tried my best to give her one chance... You now have to honor yours. "

" We will. The next steward of Vaatu will be at your command for its life time till you give him back to us once he passes away. "

" Good, good... ", he said. " Hopefully, this one will be obedient." Gazing at Korra on the ground he added "... and have a good temper and some self-control. "

Zaheer and the sorcerers where still working on diminishing Raava's light protection, when an hand grasped Korra and dragged her in on the room behind the big main cave. It gave few slap in the face of Korra, who blinked before pushing it away.

" Whot... What the hell !... ", Korra was still waving her hands in the air.

She heard a voice who whispered very annoyed : " Oh don't make such a fuss about it ! And stay quiet. We don't want to attract any attention "

When she opened her eyes it was compete dark. "Who... is this ? "

Korra couldn't see a thing. She fire-bent and tried to distinguish the silhouette behind the flickering flame. She saw a blind old lady. " Oh my... I can't believe this... Toph? "

" Nice to see you again, Twinkle Toes. ", she said with a friendlier voice. But she cut short the reunion. " We need to get Azuki out of here. "

Korra got right away on her feet. " Yes, let's go. With you we can take them down", said Korra who didn't waste any time.

" Wait a minute " Toph calm her down. " You fight well, i've seen that. It's even surprising how much considered how much metal-poison you're still dragging. But you're totally out of sync and you're so slow you make me think i've forgotten to put away my sacks of potatoes when i left my house. "

Korra who had moved closer the entrance of this room and benefit from the light of torch hung in the alley, raised an eyebrow. It was harsh to take. But she was mostly concerned with the other info " Poison ? ", she said. Thinking also of Azuki who had tried to tell her about it. "... but... We got to hurry for Azuki. We've no time for this. "

Toph answered to her last concerned. " She's in pain, but she surprisingly hanging on in there. I hear her heart beats. It has settled down. Raava's light is fighting it back. And they have no poison left to inject her with. The sorcerer is at the moment going to the anti-chamber to make more poison. We have a short window. "

Toph senses were extremely sharp. Korra knew she could follow what was happening further away.

Toph added with perspicacity : " Plus I'm not sure I can fight too long with these three. I've got few good moves left in my sleeves but I'm still an old lady. I'll be much more confident about our success if we removed all the poison in you. "

" But i thought Suyin had got it all out ? ". Korra was both angry and full of hope suddenly.

" My daughter never quite made it to the bottom of the metal-bending mastering, to my opinion. Now let's cut the tchit tchat. And let's get to work." She went on " Relax on the ground and let me get it out. It's going to hurt like hell but you got to relax and stay still. "

Toph begun to metal bend out the mercury out of her body. Korra hold on as much as she could, but out of breath, she let go a cry " Oh ! "

" Hush there. You're going to get us caught ! ", ordered Toph.

" I do my best. But it's really hurtful. ", said Korra taking back her breath. Now thinking of it... " I think I've got it... how you do it. I'd rather do it by myself. Let me try. "

" We have no time to try. ", said Toph annoyed.

" I'll do it. ", Korra took a firmer stance and slowly exhales in the semi-obscurity.

" Fine. Close your eyes and clear your mind. Focus and find the metal. Let it move through your body. "

Tiny droplets of mercury came out of her arms, and as she continued, they accumulated to form a larger drop at the tip of her fingers, till she moved it away in front of her. She repeated the process and Toph bended two hemispheres around it and locked the poison inside.

" Well done, Korra ", She said. " Now let's rescue Azuki. "

" I feel so much lighter ", Korra smiled. " And if the avatar circle hadn't ended i swear i could feel Raava's light back ", she said with a little bit of sadness in her voice. But she quickly came back to the present time with courage and said : " Yes, let's rescue her. "

Ghazan noticed Korra's body where no more on the ground, and made sign to Ming-Hua he was going to check around the place.

He came across Korra and Toph on his way down the corridor. But he hold his strike back, a little confused to see Korra's company.

" You got your mind clear ? Who's your old-lady friend ? ", he said, feeling inside there was something off.

" Clear and light ! ", she said. " Taste this ! ", and they both startled him : Korra who had a much faster attack and swung at him a lightening air-bent right hook, and the old-lady who hit him like a tennis ball with a huge section of wall she had bent against him. After smacked up against the wall, he fell and stayed on the ground.

" If they are as stupid as this one, it's going to be easier than i thought ", said Toph.

At the entry of the big cave, Korra ordered : " Let her go, Zaheer ! "

He turned around and saw who was standing by Korra's side, her hands behind her back. " Toph Beifong. This, I didn't expect from you. Or should I have...? ", he said referring to some knowledge of her connection with Azuki.

" Cut the familiarities, Zaheer. I don't discuss with a self-proclaimed liberator who stole people's right to choose their true leader and who's incapable of admitting he corrupted his own idea of freedom to match its inadmissible longing of power. "

Zaheer's lips tightly squeezed together lowered in a grimace of scorn and disdain, didn't answer to this accusation and ordered : " Ghazan ! don't destroy the whole place, will you? We've got work to do. " He then included Ming-Hua : " But kill them. Kill them both. "

Ghazan had come back from behind. Ming-Hua and him attacked at the same time.

Ming-Hua flailed her water arm shaped like a knife at them both. Toph ducked passively the attack and said to Korra." I think big dog wants his round 2 ", talking about Ghazan who intended to measure himself to Toph after its bitter first defeat.

Korra took care of Ming-Hua attacks. She blocked several of them with keen moves. She felt so lighter and free, all felt easier. And her martial mastering proved again itself to have far more progressed this last year.

Zaheer stayed out of the battle to oversee and make sure the new injections were administered to Azuki without any more delay. They had to overflow her skin with the poison to stand a chance against Raava's protection.

The fights were raging. Yet, Toph got the advantage on Ghazan, and he found himself in very instable situations more than once, till Toph put an end to the fight with an incredible rippling earthquake and knocked him out with a very precise earth punch. Ming-Hua and Korra's fight also took a turn when Zaheer intervened and blew an air-bending whirl. Korra jumped and twirled in the air, before doing a carting wheel aside. But when she landed and stood up again, she got cut by a sharp water blade and stumbled back, in a renewed attack of Zaheer.

Toph took part for a new face to face. But for a moment the fight became a massive roar of blasts of air, water, earth and fire elements bending. Till Korra and Zaheer fought face to face, leaving Ming-Hua and Toph confront each other.

Azuki screamed. Korra understood that the poison was now entering in its last phase of destruction.

" Azuki ! Hold on ! ", shouted Korra.

Her determination had rekindled the flame of her strength. Far behind, she heard Ming-Hua's appaling cry echoing through the cave. Korra struck a series of air-bending punches and kicks at Zaheer, blocking him in a corner. Zaheer saw Toph coming back alone and understood Ming-Hua had been defeated. He tried to flee by the air but lowering his guard, Korra whacked him on the face with a massive rock and Toph and her trapped him in an earth shell.

The sorcerers had long gone. Azuki was hanging up lifeless. Korra rushed to untie her and catch her. Holding her in her arms she told Toph " Remove the poison, I'll hold her. "

Zaheer's voice rose : " Ha ha ! Yes remove it all. It's already too late. This poison isn't the same i used to end the avatar circle. It hasn't the same purpose. Once in the body the poison leave the mercury and migrate to Raava's light sealed in her cells. You can't remove it ! We haven't had the time to break through Raava's light, but at the end it's Raava's light who's going to kill her slowly. " he laughed with indecency thinking of the irony.

" Ooh shut your mouth ! ", said Toph who's had had enough of this voice, and knocked him with a mere earth bent flick.

Korra gazed down at Azuki's face, sweating with pain. Her eyelides where half-opened, and she tried to say " You... left me... but.. you came back... ", she laid her hand on Korra's face. She sighed " Korra... ", closing her eyes before her hands slid slowly down Korra's cheek and fell.

" Noo !... Azuki !... " Korra feared she was going to take her last breathes in her arms. She tried to say : " I... I ... " But the words didn't come out. She had been so angry at her and her feelings were still in such a mess after these last days, she couldn't say these three words. She didn't want to lie when Azuki was facing this moment of truth.

It saddened her... not to be able to give Azuki this love before she go. And Korra's throat tighten. She hugged her so close against her, she almost felt this love coming back in her chest... but it seemed to slip away, and Korra dissolved into tears, no more knowing the following second, what she really felt in fact. She just let herself go, her mind shut itself from new coming words, and Azuki's lifeless body became awfully real against her.

In this state of mind, she instinctively reached the inner circle of her own soul and tried to move closer from Azuki's while she was leaving for the other world. She tried to reconnect with her, to accompany her at least in spirit as far as she could near the gate of her death. But suddenly she couldn't let go, and Korra implored : " Azuki... No... You can't leave now. It's too early. You must fight this. Azuki, please. Please, don't give up. You must come back here. " She felt she was losing someone important. Too important. Korra's body swayed back and forth, still holding Azuki against her. She was powerless, and she wished from the bottom of her soul someone, something, could bring her back to her.

It's at this moment Korra felt a growing wave of heat soaring in her arms and chest. She felt the energy passing through her arms and leaving her palms to pass in Azuki's body. It then returned in her palms. Then, Rising up from the pit of her stomach to the upper point of her chest, it swelled Korra's lungs in a wide gasp of air. Korra's eyes were glowing, and she felt a surge of power she hadn't felt for so long. " Raavaaa ", she whispered. " Raava you're back... "

Korra was so happy to feel Raava again. But the reunion got short. She heard a noise of broken glace coming from the anti-chamber of the cave. One sorcerer got out from it, howling with dread, followed by Vaatu who glided in a hurry and merge with Azuki.

" Noooo ! ", Korra couldn't riposte without hurting Azuki.

After the merger was completed. Azuki woke up and with a high pitch tone which denoted her confusion said " Korra ? "

" Azuki ! ", Korra hold her tight, so happy to see her back. " Azuki we must... "

But her eyes turned suddenly orange and Azuki's body freed itself from Korra's embrace.

Korra recognized Vaatu's voice. " It was high time you honored our deal, Raava ! "

" You won't controlled her ! ", Korra said interfering, and referring to the fact Azuki didn't want Vaatu and her to merge.

" It's not for her to decide. She will stop fighting me eventually, once i showed her how you manipulated her... how much you doubted her when you were in fact the one who'd betrayed her every day." He went on : " And how your love is weak and unreliable while I've saved her, while I stuck by her side since she was born ! I've given her the most powerful knowledge she has ! " He paused and with a malicious voice. " Yes... exactly.. She'll come around and understand. She's at the moment we speak realizing it as she's accessing these memories... "

Korra was speechless at first, then pulled herself back together. She tried to speak to Azuki. " Don't listen to him Azuki ! I've made a mistake ! And you must not make yourself pay for it ! You must fight him back ! Don't let him control you ! "

Azuki's eyes became suddenly normal again. She fell like a rock on her knees, hands on the ground, her gaze in the same direction. Her chest started to tremble, till she began to sob, her head jammed in her shoulders. " It... it is true... you dated me because Zaheer asked you to spy on me... all these reports.. our moments... it's... ... You've never loved me !... " Her body got tense. She went : "And all this coldness which I thought was because I had hurt you... it was in fact the true way you feel about me ! You just don't care about me at all ! You've never loved me ! ".

" It's not true ! Azuki I... ", Korra stopped.

Azuki cut her short and, without any sorrow, with deeper and determined voice she said with disgust. " How stupid I am to think I'd finally found someone true to herself and others, someone who cared !... who cared about me... Who could see me beyond... beyond... ", but she didn't finish her sentence, and instead got on her feet. Her eyes were dry, and she wasn't hiding her face. Her head was high, and her face daring.

Azuki felt the thorn of darkness stinging in her heart and invading it, till it devoured the last feelings of kindness and love she had ever borne in her chest. Her face became without any expression.

Korra was paralyzed after her speech. She didn't know what to say. She just saw her eyes becoming orange again, and Vaatu and her rising in the air, then flew away, out of the cave.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can guess after last chapter... Come on ! ;) 
> 
> Indeed, Korra will have to save the world again! from Vaatu's appetite for destruction, but she may lose someone in the battle...  
> Oddly - don't ask me how come; coz hey ! big spoiler alert - this will lead her step back to Republic City to meet Asami again.

Toph hadn't moved a finger to intervene nor tried to stop Vaatu and Azuki. Korra didn't say a thing about it but had noticed it. Toph didn't initiate the talk either despite the question weighing in silence between them.

Korra just said. " You were the old lady who saved her in the wood, aren't you ? Why not now ?"

" I saved her life like I did in the wood once. But I don't interfere in her choices. ", she answered.

" But Vaatu is..." Toph raised her hands in the air to make a sign to Korra to stop speaking. " Vaatu is a spirit. It's a business for the Avatar. Not for me. I deal with big cranky tosseurs, that's all. " Her hands lowered and she hid them in her back. " It's here that our ways split. Don't worry with these three, i've restrained them good with metal. I'm gonna make few calls. Few police officers still owe me. Good luck, Korra." She turned round and exited the cave.

Korra a little bit baffled by her sudden leaving, just followed her with her eyes, and then froze and called her : " Toph ! " The lady stop but she didn't turn round. " Thank you. ", just said Korra. The lady lifted a hand as a gesture of response, and disappered in the corridor.

Actually, Korra was about to follow in her footstep despite the farewell - there was only one exit after all and only one way to get it there -, but she sensed Raava was reconnecting with her. And she found herself in the spirit world, seeing Raava and hearing her, was she was glowing in her chest : " I've missed you so much Raava. ", she said again.

" I've never left you Korra. I was just too weak to arise at your consciousness. The poison had nearly destroyed me. Then I got even weaker by dint of fighting the new poison you were injected with. It was designed to aim particularly at the last seed of light you bore in you. The dark servants must have warned Zaheer about the light thriving in you despite his poison. It could reborn the avatar circle. But they were also experimenting the poison to upgrade its effect as much as they could to break thought the shield of light i had sealed in Azuki's skin. "

" I should never have trusted Zaheer... ", Korra said much more to herself than to Raava. " How... How did you come back ? Why now ? ", asked Korra still amazed to be talking to Raava again.

" You removed the poison and I've retrieved a little bit of my light when i removed the shield which indeed, retained the poison in Azuki's body. " She stopped the explanations there and cut to the chase " But you must hurry up now. Vaatu is going to bring chaos and destruction to this world. He's already on its way to destroy Ba Sing Se. You must stop him. "

Korra looked away on her side. "... I don't want to hurt Azuki. "

" You must find a way Korra. "

" I assume I may use my avatar state again ? ", asked Korra.

" You can. But use it wisely. I'm still weak. Vaatu is not as strong as the first time you confronted him either. But at this moment, he's still a slight stronger than me. He had hidden dark light in Azuki for the purpose to refill himself faster or regenerate. I didn't notice it at the time, it was small. And the stain of dark knowledge must have covered it up from my watch. ... You must go after him, now Korra. "

Once back from the spirit world, Korra ran out to her flying bison. She had to spare Raava's energy, but she wasn't sure she would catch up with Vaatu's flight with a bison. She went in avatar state and used her boosted fire bending as propellers to reach them faster .    

Few miles away from Ba Sing Se, she located them, flying at a cool pace. They speeded up when they saw Korra, then chose to face her on ground when the confrontation became inevitable.

" Don't stand on my way, Korra. We both know you won't hurt your precious Azuki. ", Vaatu groaned.

Korra ignored him " Azuki come to your senses. Vaatu only want to ravage this world and revive the wars between the nations. Earth will be a field of ruins and ashes, a nest of evil spirits nourishing on deaths and hatred. You can't be the mercenary of this destruction. You are a good person, Azuki. You were meant to be the avatar. You... "

" More - lies ! ", Azuki blew a tremendous blast of dark-energy very close from Korra, which left a smoky streak on the ground. " You're now ready to make anything up to stop me ! "

" I'm not ! You... "

" Enough ! ", Vaatu took the turn. " She doesn't want to talk to you. Get out our way, Avatar "

" This I cannot do. " Korra's hands waved in the air and put herself in combat posture.

Korra had expected to have the advantage despite Vaatu's strength being more powerful. Vaatu had at its disposition far more less reflexes than when he was in Unalaq. Azuki was less experienced and trained in combat. But Vaatu's power not only boosted her blast, but he also guided her in the use of the four elements through dark matter. Multiple times, she succeeded to block and even deflect the trajectory of attacks aimed at her to return them against Korra. And although Korra knew she had to stop her, she held back a lots of assaults, judging them to be fatal for Azuki.

She tought she could win this fight by tiring up Azuki. And the combat went on like this. But Korra holding back a fire punch at the last minute exposed herself too much and was struck on her side by a dark-matter blow. She stumbled back, her hand on the wound, grimacing in pain. Lifting her hand to estimate the damage. She saw a hand covered with blood.

She was losing too much of it to make this combat last any longer. She had to level up her combat otherwise she might lose.

" You won't win this fight Korra, unless you're ready to lose Azuki. ", howled the nasty voice of Vaatu.

Korra ran toward him. She slipped between Azuki's legs to find herself behind her back, and on her way up she hooked her ankle to make her fall. Korra catched her on her way down, blocked her limbs with a paralyzing martial hold and went into avatar state too keep up with Vaatu's strength.

Facing the sky while Korra was keeping her hold so firm he couldn't even move Azuki's head, Vaatu said with a laugh : " And now, what are going to do ? "

Korra didn't know yet. She had acted on a hunch. Then she asked herself what Avatar Aang would do. Remembering an episode in his life, she raised her hand " Forgive me Azuki " and hit her with a sharp-form hand at a brisk pace. She heard briefly Azuki calling her just in the second before her hit " Korra ! "

Azuki's inanimated body suddenly loosen up. She brought her closer. Her weigh against her chest in this silence reminded her of the intimate moments they had shared. Her face in her hair, she inhaled her odour and kissed the back of her head, feeling a tremble of emotion rising up in her own chest. 'I'm so sorry Azuki' she thought in herself. Then she lifted her up and going into avatar state she took off and flew away.

She flew above the Skypeak mountains, she even saw the ruins of the Northern Air Temple, and, after a not so long flight above the sea, she finally reached the north pole.

She scouted the ice field in search of the hardest and thickest ice spot she could find, and cracked opened it. She had to hurry, and say quick goodbye. She could wake up any minute now. She hugged her a last time and kissed her cheek with so much affection, she didn't really notice the tear starting to freeze along her own. Then took Azuki in her arms again and descended with her in the darkness of the crack. She flew up back alone , then taking a firm stance on the ice, she bent the ice around her body with caution and trapped her in it.

Vaatu would keep her alive... but...

She stayed there long minutes before trying to walk away. And after few steps away she came back, and fell on her knees, with a defeated look.

She couldn't bring herself to let her alone here.

" I promise the next avatars will take kind care of her for you. And we'll fight to release her once I've gained enough strength to remove Vaatu from her. ", said Raava.

But Korra felt no solace in these words. She wished she had found another way.

After a short time, she knew she would never be able to undertake anything as long as Azuki would be trapped in here. She decided to stay, as much time as she needed, to figure out another way. She just had to consider she had bought herself some time to figure how. She wasn't going to give up. 'Not again', she thought.

She found the nearest village around and asked a merchandiser to trade some work force against few equipment she needed to settle a little camp. With her own southern tribe knowledge about how to set a camp and how to hunt, she would be able to manage around and build something good enough to stand against the ruthless weather. Snow storms probably swept regularly the region.

The merchandiser didn't recognized her. And it was probably for the best since she was still persona-super-criminal wanted by the police. After few hours at the side of merchandiser she realized she had never worked a real work before, this felt uncanny, but a fun uncanny. It brought her some comfort after these last grim events.

 

******

******

 

Time pasted by, and Korra hadn't found any other solution to save Azuki and spare her life from spending so much time between life and death.

She went to the immense library of the spirit world, to consult the black erudite howl. It told her he didn't know how to help her in that matter but offered her to look for herself in the vast source of information she had at her disposal. Korra became a true library-nerd for some time, regularly coming back after checking on Azuki and spending some time near her. She also went back on Bhanti Island to ask for help to the shamans. But not only she faced a flat refusal, they also tried to talk her out of rescuing Azuki. They always put the same argument forward, which was she represented too much of a risk.

Korra had built a total different prospect on Azukin and it wasn't only because of her affection to her. At the north pole, she had enough time alone to think over what she'd learnt and what she'd witnessed from Azuki. Her life had been full of so many unfortunate twist of fate, it was almost unbelievable she had turned the way she had. She had never given up on herself nor on someone else.

Korra had swung by Zaheer's camp to check how things had shifted after his capture. She learnt an equalist had been caught trying to sneak into the camp. His mission was to set deadly trap at Azuki's place in response of the misinformation about Korra's location the day of the test.

Interrogated by the police after the arrest that Toph made happened, witnesses said having overheard an argument in Zaheer office between him and Azuki over poison he was injecting to Korra. She did attack him foolishly after his denial, but Korra understood it was trying to protect her when she had obviously let her see her skepticism about it.

She also made a short investigation where Azuki had lived. And she found out she'd never caused the least trouble, she was actually bearly known by the people of the area. She never used her dark bending to threat any live, nor get back at the ones who had hurt her.

She may had the darkest knowledge in her possession, not the least idea of exploiting it to her advantage seemed to have slipped in her life. She just tried to do her best, and imposed to herself a life of loneliness to protect people from her power. She was like she'd been all along when Korra met her, and when they spent time together. Someone courageous, hardworking, thoughtful, who cared about other's life as much as to jeopardize her own, and, yes, Korra could add, loving.

Korra had never experienced such emotional connection with anyone. Her love was strong and whole. In her heart, Korra, remembered it as beautiful. That's the word which remained in her mind for a moment, one night, glancing at the tissue of her tent.

That night she also made a very vivid nightmare which felt almost real. Azuki was calling for her help, stretching her arm out of a massive tide in the sea, till the sea froze around and the ice covered her up entirely. Korra screamed in her nightmare, and her own scream woke her up in the murk of the tent. The wind was blowing strong that night. It whistle through a thin hole. She got up and patched it up before going back to bed. Still awoke she thought " I have to find something. I have to find help. "

The only person she could think of at this moment surprised her a little, mostly after her last encounter and Azuki being her girlfriend. ' Girlfriend ? ', she smiled at herself. Anyway, this was going to be awkward. But she had nothing to lose. She'll go at Republic City and ask Asami for help now her name had been cleared up.

Yes, Korra's name had been cleared up. When the police had searched for compromising pieces through the files and documents they found in Zaheer's office, they stumbled across a note book where adresses of mercenaries or notable murderers where wirtten on. They where all located in cities where the murders had occurred. After several arrests, its turned out Zaheer was the one behind the series of killings. Probably to pressure Korra into joining them to see the destruction of the avatar through and mostly experiment its new poison.

Korra left to Republic City the following morning. Both happy and reserved. She had ran out of idea, and she wasn't sure what to ask for when she'll be there.

 

******

 

At Republic City, she went to Sato's mansion hoping she was still living here. She saw the familiar face her phlegmatic butler and ask to see Asami. Asami welcomed her without any bad demeanor. In contrary her hospitality was warm, and Korra noticed she held more self-guilt than grudge toward Korra. She didn't even mention her past encounter, nor mention her belonging to the equalists. Korra hoped more than she assumed it was bygone by now with the recent proof that must had been brought to her attention. After Korra explained a little bit the situation, they went to her lab to do some brainstorming about it.

" I don't know how i could help you to rescue Azuki " said Asami.... " But what i can do is to bring her in Republic City and devote a building facility with the right equipment to maintain her in state of hibernation, and monitor her vitals. Plus, I'm sure it will be much more easier for you to watch over from here than at your camp in the middle of a stormy icy field. You can't stay forever away over there like this and you need to get back to your life. "

Korra knew Asami was meaning good saying this. But she didn't like hearing it from her. At the moment Azuki was her life. And she was the only one who could decide when to move on. But she didn't express it this way, she kept her discontent to herself.

" You're right about moving her in Republic City. It will be much more easier for me to watch over her and keep looking for new solutions. " She brought on immediately : " I've tried to seek sorcerers of Unalaq at the north pole who could handle dark energy. But he mostly worked alone, and he didn't pass any of its knowledge on to any apprentice. But maybe I could ask the police to locate one of the sorcerer Zaheer was in contact with. Maybe he could know how to separate Azuki from Vaatu."

" Sure you could do that " Asami said with a tone of voice showing she had notice Korra's disagreement on the last part, but didn't mind a bit, ,suggesting her previous comment was only out of common sense more than any hidden agenda for interfering between Azuki and her. " It's a good lead, you definitely should check it out. " Asami went on with a professional tone of voice : " I'll draw the blueprint of machine which will extract her in a block of ice and the monitored container by tomorrow. The equipment should be ready in two days... and the mission set up by the end of the week... I think by the end of next week, she should be here with us."

" I'm not staying. " Korra said it a little bit harshly and soften : " I'll... I'll stay the night and set off tomorrow to go back there. I'd rather make sure everything goes smoothly when they get her out. Plus, they may need an avatar if things turns bad again. ", said Korra.

" You got your power, back ? ", Asami was very happy about it. And on her face, Korra found back the girl she had left once.

" Yes ! yes, it's amazing. I'm so glad i've connected to Raava again. ", she answered with a ponderous voice. Korra felt she could ask for some news too. " and... how have you been doing ?...how's... your... wife? Kuvira ? ", she said with high pitch tone of voice.

" Not wife. Not yet. The wedding didn't happen. Long story short. ", Asami just said.

" Oh oh... I'm sorry. I didn't want to..". First question first blunder. Korra felt so awkward.

" No no... it's totally ok now. Just a little setback. We haven't broken up or something either at the time. It's just... I was distracted, she was afraid of commitment... even though a family of her own is one of her biggest dream. I guess it was only the normal pressure of two complicated persons together. But everything has gone back to normal now. And the wedding is in fact happening at the end of this month. " Asami smiled, probably thinking of Kuvira. " So... yeah. It's fine. "

She hastened to add : " She's in Earth Kingdom right now trying to maintain order at Ba Sing Se after Zaheer's arrest. She tries to make the new free election happen. Last news, it was on the good way. Zaheer was a criminal but it didn't left wrecked administrations, and they are holding on for now. There's just this Prince Wu who's claiming for its lost throne...but at the same time he's started a very odd career as a... badgermoles keeper and! a singer... " Asami's eyebrow raised and she was looking away with the puzzled expression of a detective. Then she looked at Korra and said with another perplexed expression, but dummier : " But Kuvira told me it was awful. "

" Ha ha ! I see ! Well, good for the democratic election then. And not so bad for the badgermoles i guess ... hope ? Maybe they'll know how to appreciate his lullabies. ", Korra joked.

They chat a little more and Mako, and Bolin, came also in the conversation. Mako was still working at the police station, making its way to the top. Korra wasn't surprised. He had been promoted and got to work with the president Raiko, assigned to lead its security team. Bolin, who had found the army career was a good opportunity to bounce back after his acting career went short, was now a high ranked officer. He was working in close collaboration with Kuvira's army at Ba Sing Se at the moment. Republic City had thriven throughout the years, and Zaheer's movement recent demise had allowed people to believe it would go on so.

" Thank you Asami for having... agreeing to see me today and help me. I... ", Korra was about to leave and obviously had started to say the appropriate words of politeness.

" I'm sorry Korra. ", Asami cut her short. " I never should have doubted you. I should have talked to you when you came to see me the week before my wedding and not try to lead you in... well it was a trap obviously, a very poorly improvised one, but still a trap... " she pouted and looked embarrassed. " Sorry... " Korra was about to say something, but she didn't let her enough time and went on. " And I remember what you said. And I wish... I wish you had told me sooner and... "

Asami's catching her breath gave Korra time to take her turn to speak : " I should have Asami... You're right. And I've regretted for a long time not having given you any tip about my feelings in my letters. But to be honest I wanted to make sure they were real, and not some idealizing portrait i had made up of you while i had been all this time away... trying to recover... I needed to see you. ", Korra insisted on the ' see '. She went on " And I learnt about your engagement... you had already moved on... "

" I thought... I thought you'd never share this kind of feeling toward me. I had tried to get closer from you the year before you got hurt and you... didn't really act on it. Plus the letters, the wait... and yes... after almost three years of an accumulation of bad flings... i met Kuvira. After three years i hadn't really succeeded in getting all the broken pieces back together in my own life. Kuriva just brought me... she's someone you can rely on... she's always been there for me when I needed someone. And I fell in love. "

Korra didn't listen because she needed any justification from Asami. She had figure out already on its own. But she felt this had to be said and heard.

Yet... although she felt the truth about her feelings for Kuvira, Korra heard in Asami's speech she was still struggling with her past feeling for her. She felt confused and before Asami could say much more, she almost fled.

" I understand Asami. And I'm sure Kuvira is a great person. I... I look forward to meeting her. " Damn! Korra, lied so bad at this moment.

" I'm sure it will be likewise. ", lied with more skill Asami.

" I'd better get going now, Asami. ", Korra urged to say, already heading to the door.

" But where are you staying at ? Will you be at air temple ? ", asked Asami.

" Like the dumbass I am I haven't warned anybody... it's a little bit late now. I'll probably get a room somewhere in the city.", responded Korra still in a hurry.

" Why don't you stay here ? There're plenty of room as you know. " Obviously Asami had sensed there had been some kind of awkward tension rising, and she successively piled up a lot of pro-arguments in trying to convince Korra there was nothing to fear of." I won't bother you too much, as i'll probably be busy drawing the blueprint all night long. And I have a meeting tomorrow morning... ".

" Wow wow I'm the one who bothers you with all this extra work I'm asking of you. It's really nice of you to offer the room. But I think I also rather have a room in the city to spend my evening at Republic Central and enjoy a little bit of the frenzy of it before leaving early morning for the north pole. " She added quickly to avoid to offend Asami and, also, she felt it was sincere deep down. " We'll see each other very soon, and nothing would make me happier than spending a girls night out with you again, like we used to. Let's promise ourselves we'll do this when i come back. "

" It's a deal. ", smiled Asami.

Korra left the mansion, and got back the following morning to the north pole.


	10. Chapter 10

 

The extract team arrived few days after and everything went well. The cargo trip sailed back to Republic City without any incident and Korra had time to adjust herself to the idea of living again there. She was even a little bit excited envisaging that she'd indeed eventually would go back on business as the avatar. But her vision stopped when she realized she was going to work with people who had turned their back to her. She was still bitter about it. Maybe she needed to give herself some time. Anyhow, she was already busy trying to save Azuki. And now more than ever something in her guts was telling her she was right to do it now, and not only because she wanted her and Azuki to have a second chance.

In the facility, Asami had just finished to install the last equipment. When she put the monitor on, and began to enumerate the numbers of her vitals, Korra just listened to Azuki's heart ticking through the machine beep. She knew she would be still alive, but hearing her heart, and its low and peaceful pace was a great comfort.

" Ground to Korra, do you hear me ? I've said her vitals are all good. It's a good news, isn't it ? "

Korra came round : " Yes ! Yes it is ! i got distracted for a few seconds. "

" What's your plan for your stay ? Have contacted Tenzin ? "

" I... No... " Korra looked away. " I... "

Asami saw Korra was embarrassed, and actually it just gave her the opportunity to say " Well it's settle then, you stay at the mansion. "

Korra had very little option because if she wasn't going to stay on air temple island, she hadn't much other plan either for a long stay. She had little money left and she wanted to devote all her time to Azuki's rescue.

" Listen... I think this would be a very awkward situation with you being with someone and me barging in your house. But... "

" What about smoothing the things around a little more between us ? " This sound a little ambiguous, she corrected herself " I mean !... Well you know what i mean. We just need to make few adjustment between us. That's all. ... Let's do this girl night out tonight, and you'll make up your mind about it. "

" Well I'd better look for a room now anyway... ", Korra seemed a little embarrassed to come back to the practical.

" Find a room and be ready for tonight. ", Asami said with a kind of Girl-we-can-do-it attitude. She set time and place " Tonight 8p.m Quang's cuisine. Diner is on me. "

" Ok then !...", Korra didn't know if she was enthusiast about it or not at all. Little bit of both probably. " See you tonight "

 

*********

 

The diner went very well. And tension loosen little by little to ease in very friendship moment. At this moment, they were reconnecting over remembering the adventures they had shared.

Asami : " Oh ! and do you remember when Bolin responded to Huewei " Come iiiin I'm in the batheroom ! "... I think I was as dismayed as much as i was just laughing so much inside. But Huewei came in and I almost choke on my laugh, nobody noticed - except Huewei of course. "

" Actually I had noticed but I was choking on my own laugh too and Huewei was staring right at me at this moment with a ' really that's how you've planned to thwart the guess of a seer ? " look. ... And I think i tried too contained myself so much I breathe through my ears ! "

And they burst into a loud guffaw. Then Asami came out with another good memory : " Oh and do you remember the following day the yellowy outfits they had with the sleeveless raincoats and the googles and all ? "

" Oh this was legendary ! "Korra took the pinched voice of the radio commentator " Two mutants turtles ducks investigates in the underground oasis of a desert... but will they find a villain or will they stumble on the best pizza of their life ? "

" Right ! Bolin kept saying he hadn't had his breakfast and Mako was in such cranky mood... he was always in cranky mood when he had an empty stomach. "

" You mean when he wasn't already busy being in a cranky mood ? ", joked Korra.

" Yeah ! exactly ! ", smiled and laughed, Asami, with a little bit of connivance in her voice. " Oh ! And do you remember its face when his grandma asked us why he wasn't going out with any of us, when actually we were ... "

" about to date ? ". Korra and Asami looked in direction of the voice.

" Oh honey ! You've made it earlier ! that's wonderful. ". Asami got up in hast and squeezed her in her arms with a voice over-gushing so much with astonishment, it badly hid some kind of embarrassment.

" Hello Korra. ", she adressed. " How have been doing ? "

" Hi ! " Korra lingered with a slighly high pinch tone of voice. " I've been great, thank you. It's nice to see you again Kuvira. " Korra remembered she had saved her father when they confronted Zaheer the first time.

Asami quickly pulled herself back together. Obviously surprised herself by her awkwardness, she relaxed and went on with warm. " Had I known you'd be here sooner i would have left a note so you could join us. We've improvised a girl night out with Korra. "

" May I ? ", asked Kuvira who wanted to join our table.

" Of course, honey. " answered Asami who slid to the middle of the red velvet sofa to make some space next to her.

While she sat Kuvira said : " Well, no need of a note when I just can impress your butler into telling me where you've decided to spend your crazy night this week end, do i ? " She caught on the table Asami's hand in hers and smiled at her. Then she went on turning her head to Korra : " I hope I'm not interrupting anything... "

Asami joked : " Well I'm afraid you just miss the best part when we were blabbering about old memories !... " Everybody knew it could become very much annoying for someone who hadn't been there.

Kuvira let go of Asami's hand and said : " Talking about memory, I've brought you a little souvenir from Ba Sing Se. " Kuvira searched in the pocket of her jacket. " You'd told me how much you had loved the grandiose architecture and the golden light over there. ... Well I can't show you now the huge vase I've brought for the exterior of the mansion, but i can already give you this ... "  And she got a nice golden bracelet with a tiny pyramid on the locker out of her pocket, that she tied with care at Asami's wrist.

Asami smiled and took her in her arms again effusively. But this time the joy was complete. And for a moment Korra just saw the two of them as the couple they were. Asami was very different, less uptight, yet, still classy, and also very much more expressive. With Korra she had always been kind of shy and staying in the background, few moments excepted. But maybe was it because her feelings were in her way. And Korra reckoned she didn't help her very much to express them at the time.

" I also wanted to make the announcement later. But what the hell! ... " said Kuvira. " I'm running for the candidacy of governor in Ba Sing Se "

" Kuvira this is... amazing ! I'm so proud of you. ", said Asami.

" Congrats " , smiled Korra.

" Well, Asami don't let me get too much ahead of myself. I'll probably lose this round. But I figured I would at least get some experience for the next election. .. So I hope you really meant what you told me about Ba Sing Se because I bet you're going to see much more of it from now. ", said Kuvira.

"I'll do my best about holding back your horses, Honey. It's wonderful, really. And I guess I'll very much get used not to see Suyin so much... ", Asami humored, alluding to some tension brooding with Suyin Beifong.

" So what's you next plan Korra ? ". Kuvira asked to her with some kind of I-dare-you-to-beat-that look which got Korra a little confused.

" Well... I.... Uh... need to save my girlfriend... Azuki, from Vaatu's possession. " She said with a very high pitch tone of voice on the girlfriend. " Classic me stuff, see... ", she clowned leaning her head on the side with her two opened hands. " I can't help myself you know. ", she shrugged her shoulders.

The word 'girlfriend' felt too real to Asami. And although she had just been so delighted the instant before and found herself very in love with Kuvira, she noticed she was becoming very emotional. She spilt some wine on her sleeve and stammered she needed to go to the bathroom.

Once there, she just reprimanded herself about having left te table so obviously at this moment. She never would have left before like this, her confusion so much exposed to the people around. She used to be in control. She didn't stay too long, and came back after having freshen up and put some make-up back. She applied herself very much on the lipstick and after a last glance in the mirror she felt ready to pull the wool over everybody's eyes.

Back at the table, she had barely sat, she started : " The extra work of this week have just knocked me out. I think this week end is going to be about being in the bed and watch the last mover video we've acquired. " She went on a little posh " Yes, Korra isn't that wonderful, I've set a whole mover tech at the house. It's really a blast ! "

Kuvira and Korra spoke at the same time :

Kuvira : " I'm all for the bed time thingy, Asami ! "

Korra : " I'm sorry this all my fault, i mean the extra work. "

Then Korra went on : "... I... should probably leave you two alone for tonight. Kuvira you've just arrived... "

" Non-sense ! " Kuvira curt Korra short. " Where are you staying ? "

" I've found a room downtown for tonight. I'll figure out something for the rest of the week I'm sure... "

" Non-sense !" Kuvira repeated like she had been drinking too much. " I'm even surprised you've not already unpacked at the mansion already "

Korra wasn't just sure how to interpret this " Uh... I... Well... "

Asami intervened before things may turned bad. " I've made arrangement with a friend who owns the best hotel close from downtown hall. Korra has a room which should have been set by now. She told me herself she'd rather stay in central to be closer from the facility where Azuki is. "

" You have ? ", Korra raised an eyebrow.

Asami had indeed called her friend in the afternoon should Korra's refusal about her stay at the mansion still stand after tonight.

" Yes, I hope you don't mind. I remembered about him in the afternoon. I should have proposed you this earlier so you didn't have to look for a room. ", said Asami, insisting Korra had otherwise got herself a room.

" It's really too much... ", said Korra.

" I insist. It's the least I... We, can do after the trouble we've caused you. And I should be the one to thank you for having asked for my help so we could redeem ourselves and reconnect as good friends. "

" I'll accept then. Thank you very much, to both of you. It sure will help to focus on Azuki's rescue. "

Kuvira just kept her mouth closed, but her eyes were still two freaking black little balls still spinning on their axes.

Korra didn't leave and they actually made it up to the end of the meal. Things got smoother. And Kuvira relaxed till she became again of a good company and the loving girlfriend to Asami reappeared again.

They got out from the restaurant. Asami had clutched her arms on Kuriva's.

Korra jested a little boldly to tackle the field before they leave each other. " Ookayy... I think it didn't go so bad after all... ".

And somewhat to Korra's surprise, she heard Kuvira admit : " I got a little... aggressive in there, Korra. I'm sorry. I'm... "

Asami poke her nose with the tip of her finger " You're a little over-protective sometimes. "

" So she said ", smiled Kuvira still looking at Asami with a tenderness Korra could figure from where she was.

" It's fine. Like you said Asami, there's bound to be a bit of an adjustment period. But I find we've started the right way. ", Korra smiled. " Have a good night. I'll see you at the lab tomorrow Asami, for a new brainstorming session to find a plan for Azuki."

" Yep. I'll be there. Have a good night Korra. And enjoy yourself at the hotel. I've heard the room service is amazing. "

" Ok thanks ! "

" Good night Korra ! See you soon ", said simply Kuvira.

" See you soon Kuvira ", responded Korra.

 

 

Rain started to pour down when they went separate ways. The hurried on their back to the mansion, as for Korra, she dawdled a little along. It was good to feel this heavy rain again on her skin after the dry weather of Ba Sing Se. Most of the time  it was much more of a drizzle than rain over there, excepts for the very short season of the pouring rains.

She arrived at the downtown hall hostel. She gazed at the never-ending building which from her point of view literally dazzled up to the sky, and made a steady entrance before walking to the counter. Two employees were talking and one left.

" Hi, You may have a reservation under the name of Korra. Someone made it for me in the afternoon. ", she simply said with a sudden mellow mood.

" Miss Korra, certainly, let me check this immediately. Exactly Miss Sato called. You got a very nice suite with a superb view on the city, floor..." He let his phrase unfinished and staying very courteous but speaking with a little hurry " I'm afraid something has happened. Miss Sato just called a minute before you arrived, I read there's been a break in  "

" At the mansion ? ", asked Korra very worried and already on her way to leave.

" No, she said 'at the facility ' and that you'll know where. ", he spoke louder so Korra heard everything.

Korra ran out and without any question took off with her boosted fire-bending in action from the square before the hotel.

Passers-by she had startled, followed her, and pointing at her flight they asked each other. " Is this the Avatar ? "

Korra arrived very quickly on the spot, she caught two smugglers shoving the caisson of Azuki in a van ready to drive off. It infuriated her so much she stopped herself at the last minute from fire-bending at the van. She figured she'd better preserved the caisson from any damage.

She descended like a bomb before the car and cracked the road. They kicked the engine, bypassed the huge hole in the asphalt, then burst out from the perimeter of the facility. Asami and Kuvira tried to get in theyr way, but the driver dodged them.

Korra took them in chase by the air, while Asami and Kuvira chased them by the road, and after few minute of track race, Korra landed on the van and made the driver stop. The two smugglers ran away, but Korra whose eyes still beamed with a blueish-white light grabbed the white-collar of the driver and lifted him into the air with one arm. " Who do you work for ? How do you know Azuki was here ? "

" Don't hurt me, Avatar ! Please I'm just a driver. ", he implored.

Asami and Kuvira arrived at this moment.

" You're a driver who already know too much. " she threatened. Hoping her past aura of murderess would still work a little. " Spare me your pleas to keep your life and talk. Who's your employee ? "

" The order of Vaatu ! The Order of Vaatu... They know about Azuki being still alive... That's all I know. I swear by all the gods ! "

Asami : " Korra we must hurry to get the caisson back on power before the ice melt. And I'll need time should it needs repairs ! "

Korra didn't let him go : " Where were you going to take her, answer me ! " Korra shaked him.

" I.. I had to drop her at the pier... the pier 42. But... they must have left by now. "

Kuvira said " I'm sending a military patrol to check the area. " She went back to Asami's car to make the call.

" We need to get back now Korra. There's nothing more to do now. ", said Asami.

Korra cut him loose a little and said with a grimace That's not enough ! you'll tell me more very soon ! I'm not letting you go till i've got more answers ! "

She let him fall back on the floor, and very angry she almost roared " Now drive this thing back to the facility. I still don't know how to drive ! "

 

****

Back at the facility, Asami started immediately to check up the caisson. Kuvira had left to get new updates from the team in charge of the patrol and collect of evidence.

The caisson wasn't too much damaged. They only had snatched few cables and cut few others, she needed to replace them. Korra was waiting for the repairs in the corner of the room with a sullen attitude. Then she burst out :

" I should have never left her here alone without my watch. How come they already know about her presence in Republic City ? We have to move her somewhere else. It is not safe . I... " Kuvira entered the room at this moment and Korra realized she couldn't stop herself and stormed out of it.

She came back when she had cooled down, but her voice was still a little bit sharp " I'm sorry I shouldn't have taken this out on you. It's my fault... "

Asami cut her short " It's ok. You're just on the edge because you had a a big scare out there. We've got her back. Everything is going to be alright now." She went on : " I'll move her at the ancient lab of my father, the one hidden underground, and double the security. ... When I settled her here, I just thought it would be better if she wasn't located at the mansion so you won't be embarrassed or something. But she'll be safer at the lab. "

" Thank you. That's very thoughtful. I'll settle myself at your father's lab too. I mean if you don't mind... both of you. I won't be at the mansion. I just need a folding bed and... " Kuvira was about to cut her short.

Asami laid a hand on Kuvira's arm before she spoke. " We don't mind. I'll have you installed a folding bed. And if the situation last longer we'll discuss about it. "

" Thank you. ", said Korra.

Kuvira said : " I'll lead the interrogatory tomorrow. I'm sure we'll learn who betrayed us "

 

*****

The interrogatory didn't lead to the snitch. The driver was a little gangster only known for his participations in bank robberies, he was just doing an extra work for a sleeping partner he knew. In fact he had mentioned the partisans of Vaatu from having overheard the two others at the back of the van having a conversation about him.

But in the night, the patrol had made a second arrest. It turned out it was one of the smuggler who was going back from the pier where the rest of the team had left him behind.

Korra resumed to Asami in the lab. " So now we're hundred percent sure the worshipper of Vaatu are behind this... And he had been filled out of a previous mission with Zaheer. Apparently they had never the intention to retrieve any dark light from Azuki. They just wanted to remove the shield made of Raava's light so Vaatu could merge with her. "

Asami : " Well... seems you were right not let Azuki alone in the icy field then. She needs a 24h hours security watch. And soon or later they would known about her location.  "

Korra : " Maybe... " Korra wasn't so much sure about that yet. But she didn't want to argue any longer, moreover on what-if kind of subject.

They paused, and Asami seemed suddenly very serious and lost in her thoughts, a hand clamped at her chin. They she said : " You say they made a poison able to target Raava's light to remove it. Right ? "

Korra didn't know where she was going. " Yeah... ? "

" Well ? You've got your idea I think. ", Asami marked it was obvious.

" Oh ! Yes ! Of course ! " But Korra stopped right away " Yes Raava's light was in her skin not... everywhere ! The poison didn't hit any major organ, I mean not to my knowledge, and in any case, not immediately. Plus we would steal have to inject her with a deadly poison she might succomb to when Vaatu's gone for good. ... Without Raava, i'm not sure she would have survived the first poison. Neither would i have probably by the way..."

" Well it could turned out to be worth the shot and try to work on some compound... I could enhance the propriety of the mercury to sink more quickly so it'd be less painful to put in but also much more faster to remove. And I could degrade its property to damage the tissue so it'd get more time to target the black spirit of Vaatu... " She went " There's only one thing i can't do. It's handling the dark magic... "

" I see... " Korra began to think this through " We'd have to capture a sorcerer who would deal with the dark magic part... I mean he probably know how since he made it for Raava's light. " She paused " We now have to lured one ... " She paused again... " But I don't want to use Azuki as a bait, it's too risky. We have to find something else... "

 

**************

 

Korra found a way. But she needed Zaheer's collaboration. He would give her a way to reach for the sorcerer, and could initiate the contact with them under false pretending. Like, he'd escaped and knew how to get Korra out of the way, but wanted to trade its information in exchange of a place to hide. Asami knew how to trace back a call and Kuvira's patrol would be ready to step in. Korra went to see him.

 

" And why would I help you Avatar ? ", asked Zaheer chained in his maximum security cell.

" Because I'm giving you the opportunity to make your inheritance last. " She explained further " They never had the intention of removing any dark light from Azuki and let yourself be the commander of a new dark-avatar. In fact, they think Azuki is the best host they've ever found for centuries, they wanted the merge to happen in the cave that day. They just tricked you so you could into capturing her and training her for them. I just can't figure out quite yet if the idea of sparing my life is from them or you... But at the end, you and them shared eventually the same vision of the "old-avatar" training her... "

" I'll let you guess then. ", grinned Zaheer.

" But let's cut to the chase now, Zaheer. You've been played and the fallouts where very clear : the total destruction of Ba Sing Se, of the city you'd built up back from scratch. And If they manage to capture Azuki... - and it's a strong eventuality and you know it, they will release her, and let her destroy all the major cities, Ba Sing Se included. " She paused and went on : " At the moment Ba Sing Se is living its second democratic election. And they expect it will live up to this ideal. So... what I'm offering you, mostly, is to save your legacy and come back closer from the initial vision of democracy you drifted away. "

Zaheer took and deep breath and said : " I must say... I'm almost proud of you, Korra. You've become a very skilled avatar in matter of diplomacy." He took a breath again and then said " I love Ba Sing Se. And I mean no harm to the other cities. I will help in exchange of small amenities in my cell. "

" Fair enough. If they are not too extravagant, I guess we could make it happen. ", said Korra. " What do you want ?..."

Korra noted the demands of Zaheer, and the following day they found a common ground between the security contingencies and his wishes.

 

*****

The operation to get in contact and locate the sorcerers of Vaatu was set up and a good success. They caught one sorcerer and locked him up. But his devotion to Vaatu was too strong and he never agreed to collaborate freely to elaborate a serum aiming at Vaatu.

Korra didn't like it but they had to drug him into doing it with a truth serum, and, with his assistance Asami was finally able to make one first shot.

" I'll have to try on Azuki, but don't worry. I'm not using this shot, I'm going to make a trial product. It works a little bit like a vaccine. The substance will be harmless, we are just testing the design..  "

Korra : " Yes don't get too much into the specifics, I know you're a sexy-nerdy. " She realized after her speak, she had maybe overstepped a little on the boundaries they had set between each other but Adami hadn't taken it the wrong way.

Asami made several trials, all inconclusive. Azuki's vitals flared-up each times. They eventually preferred to stop. They would resume the trials when they would know how to improve the formula.

They needed a break. These days, had been exhausting. Mostly for Asami who just made double shift between her Sato industry to keep on running and her extra work here at the lab, and the fact she had had often to stay these last days by the side of Korra after the trials, waiting for the vitals to come back to normal.

" It's just a setback " tried to console Asami this night. " Let's have a drink. We need to get our mind out this lead, and maybe open our mind to something new. ", she said.

" Yes, you're probably right. I'll get your coat. You left it on the folding bed last night. ", said Korra.

And they went out for a drink downtown.

Getting out from one of the backrooms of the lab. Someone got into it, came closer from the container, plugged off the alarm of the monitor, then turned the cooler button to warm-up, and left.

Few hours after, the ice began to crack.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra and Asami have worked a lot in finding a way to free Azuki from Vaatu. Having a break is more than a need it's a necessity ! But the fun might not last very long given how last chapter ended...

With the fatigue, alcohol hit hard. But Asami and Korra were having a good time, so the night passed a little by, and a drink leading to another, well... let's say they had far exceeded the point where you're just a little tipsy.

Asami : " Oh Korra... I really think we should get back to the mansion now. I've had such a great time, but also way too much drink. I gotta go before i crash down on this table. "

Korra " It's your fault, you always find the place where they serve the best cocktails with best mellow jazzy thing. You just can't leave this place ! ", said Korra. " I'm even surprised to hear myself say that i enjoyed the music actually. I thought I was more of a rock band girl. But i guess they are not mutually exclusive "

Asami " Spirits... I've heard the word cocktails, and something about music, but i might i've skipped just what you've said. "

Korra : " That's ok. Let's go back to your place. "

Asami almost stumbled down from the stool, but she got her balance back. Korra otherwise had already stretched her arms to catch her.

Asami : " Nope I'm fine. I can make it. It's not the first night I hit the booze and the booze hit me back, right ? I'm a big girl. "

Korra had already started to sober up a little and said with a steadier voice. " I know you are. "

They went outsite. Asami struggled along the way to keep a poised posture, till after few brave minutes on the sidewalk, her steps faltered and she bent a little over.

Korra came closer and bent over too to see her face. " Are you alright ? "

Asami stretched out her arms from the raincoat she had only passed on her shoulders, and they wrapped Korra's waist.

" I don't know... ", Asami muttered.

Korra caught her and helped to get her upright posture. Asami didn't leave her embrace and came even closer against her, putting her nose in her neck. Korra left her there, leant her head with a very affectionate move and put one arm around her.

Rain started to fall and was quickly becoming heavy.

Korra grabbed Asami's raincoat and wrapped it around them both before looking for a shelter. They found a sheltered doorstep and waited there. Asami hadn't left Korra's arms. She felt so much comfort and warmth, she closed her eyes.

When the rain became less heavy, Korra said with a lowered voice : " Rain's gonna stop in a minute now. It shouldn't be long. "

" I think I don't want to go home tonight ", said Asami who had pulled herself a little back from Korra.

Korra's heart skipped a beat.

" Well... where do you wanna go ? ", asked Korra.

" I wanna go at the hotel, with you... at the downtown hall hotel ", said Asami looking in her eyes.

" I... don't think this is a good idea. ", said Korra without really knowing what she wanted yet.

" Well I think, it is. And I want to... I think i've dreamt this moment so many times... it's killing me. I want you so bad. "

Korra felt the weight of her own chest crushing herself inside. Hearing Asami like this... so straight-forward and directive, had turned her on. She stuttered " I... don't... I mean... we shouldn't... "

Asami kissed her lips and Korra's body temperature just soared. She tried again to resist with a " But... "

Asami : " I don't want to talk about it. Let's go now. " and she led the walk to the hotel with a steadier step.

At the hotel, Asami went to the counter. Korra was rooted in the middle of the majestic hall looking to the chandeliers with a little distraugh look. Asami came back with the keys and they took the elevator. Asami had lot of trouble to behave herself, but she kept from doing any kinky gesture in presence of the groom and just kept Korra's hand in hers.

The groom wished them good-night and left. Asami rolled the light button to lowered the intensity of the light, and made a hushed atmosphere.

Korra realized a little bit more where she was, and standing still in the middle of the luxury suite. Asami came closer to her.

Korra : " I don't know if we should do... "

Asami laid a finger on her lips. And Korra was caught by the enchanting smell of her light perfume when, she saw the little golden bracelet at her wrists. She stepped back, and Asami stepped again closer

" Don't do that...", and she caught her hands again and whispered with a particular softness in her voice " Korra...". Then Asami kissed her lips.

Korra felt the surge of her desire shooting up. She felt so hot and even sweaty here and there. She didn't move. And Asami kissed her again, and pulled her back till one step after another they fell on the bed, and caresses, kisses began to carry them away from the world.

 

********************************

 

Korra woke up before Asami this morning. She was on the right of the bed, face on the other side in the quilted pillow. Korra stared at the sheen of her flawless milky-white back enlighten by the morning. She didn't want to put any judgment, think of the situation right away...

She heard the steps of someone at the door, they stopped before the room and went further away. Korra stood up and went to see what it was about. A groom was putting little parcel down on the ground in front of each room. It was written news of the day. Korra opened the box, and found a little reel. She figured it went with the mover screen she'd seen in front of the bed.

She figured out how to make the whole machine work... hit played and lowered quickly the sound not to make too much noise before going back to bed.

The first image just left her voiceless. She was watching at Azuki walking with a heavy step in a main streets, with a fierce dark and boldly look, while passers-by were staring at her, totally frightened. She turned the sound immediately up. They radio commentator was observing with its pinched special voice " A new avatar had arrived in town. And she is not a friendly one, folks ! She is at the moment attacking and destroying everything on its way. And she knows not limits. ... "

Asami turned and lifted herself on one arm toward the noise " uhm ? What ? ... What is it ? ", she said, squinting her eyes, barely well awoke, and with a rebel lock barring her face. Then she saw freaked out habitants running out of a building, and recognized Azuki. She was black energy bending at the foundation of a building, obviously trying to make it collapse and soldier agents of Kuvira were trying to stop her, but in vain. " Oh My God ! How ? How's this possible ? "

When she turned to Korra, Korra had already jumped out of the bed and got dressed. " How, is not my priority right now ! ", said Korra who broke the window opened and squeezed her firsts aiming at the ground on the room, ready to take off.

Asami called her " Korra wait ! If it's the last test, maybe she had a second wave of reaction which would mean the serum stop her. "

" Or kill her. " Korra paused a second before saying " Prepare a dose, something i can inject her with quickly, should we take extreme measures. "

They heard the commentator's voice exclaiming " Zao Fu Commander, Kuvira, is already on the spot ! Ans she doesn't seem to be part of any negotiating team ! Heavily weaponized, she and her soldiers tried to make up for the incredibly lack of the Army of Republic City presence who hasn't still deployed as we speak. " The image showed Kuvira with a canon strapped to her forearm, blasting impressive streak of energy discharges. " But The beast is hard to catch ! " The image showed Azuki flying away as Kuvira fire a blast at her.

Asami : " Kuvira has taken the prototype I'm designing for her Zao Fu soldiers. It's a powerful gun fueled with vines energy. It's a deadly weapon. By now, Azuki could be... "

Korra didn't listened to her last words, switched to the avatar state and took off with her boosted-fire bending.

She scouted the city in search of any bombing or bursting blows, and she quickly spotting a trail of fire leading to Azuki.

Azuki was focusing her energy and about to blow up a building, when Korra saw there were still habitants stuck in the upper rooms in fire. She charged at her on her way down to the ground and dragged her away on several meters. Azuki took the hit in her guts without any plaint and kept her upright position all along the drag. Her feet, with the charge which was so intense, cracked up the concrete along the way. Korra jumped away from her and yelled :

Korra : " Azuki don't do this ! You're no murder ! You're no servant of Vaatu ! You belong to Raava ! "

Azuki : " I belong to myself ! And I like destroying those things. After caring so much ! in vain ! for what ? You people hate ! You people kill in so many ways, you've tried to kill me again and again ! But i survived ! And I'm no different ! I want a part of this killing ! I want to belong to this human race ! And cause as much pain and sufferings I can ! You did the same thing ! You embraced your pain ! You let yourself be a killer ! The only difference is you were too weak to accept such a turn and live with it ! You chose to pretend because you're a coward and a deceiver ! But mostly because you didn't have the power I possess ! "

And she blew a tremendous blow of dark-energy, followed by a fire-punched. Her power had obviously increased during the time she was in hibernation. And her point of view had shifted way more closer from Vaatu than before. It seemed the merger had got more intense between her and Vaatu.

Korra now wondered if these words were from Azuki, Vaatu or a third entities appearing from their two identities merging.

Korra : " Azuki I don't recognize you. You're not like this !  " Korra said simply. " You must remember... how... you can love... how you protect people you love "

Azuki : " People I loved left me, people I loved Ieft me alone in the hands of agony. You ! left me ! to Zaheer ! You imprisoned me ! in the ice, in the dark forever. You betrayed me ! " and she roared : " But I've embraced my fate and I've become the daughter of eternal darkness, in the frozen ice or the burning heat of caves ! I revel in darkness and chaos and I feed from them. "

She ran like a demon to Korra, slid between her legs and on her way back up behind Korra, she made her fall with a hook at her ankle and a specific push, like Korra had done when she had neutralized her. Then catching her in her fall on the ground, she whispered in her ear " And I will kill you, Avatar "

Korra freed herself with a twirling kick and back flipped away. The combat begun. Korra had a hardtime to find her pace in the battl. Azuki combat skills had certainly leveled up since their last encounter, and her power had become devastating. All the more that Korra still had to save Raava's light's force as much she could and try to protect maximum of the city from Azuki's new almighty appetite for destruction.

" Korra ! Move away ! ", she heard Kuvira shouting at her from high ruins. " I don't have a clean shot ! Move away ! "

Between two breathes she caught back Korra and a new back flip Korra shouted back " I've got this ! Don't shoot Kuvira ! Don't shoot ! " And Korra threw herself again in the battle.

Kuvira : " Then I'm going down. I'll help "

Korra : " Don't ! stay there ! Be ready to shoot !"

Kuvira didn't like to be told anything, but the idea of shoot up that dark-avatar just made her stay still.

Just few punches and kicks after, Korra heard a rumble in the sky and saw a sort of robot descending. It was Asami in a flying metal armor.

She landed and waited in the corner, obviously in the wait to hand to Korra the dose of poison.

Azuki tried several times to hit her, but Korra intervened and deviated the attacks. " Take the shot Kuvira ! Now ! ", she shouted. But at the same time she passed into avatar mode, and whirled a air-bent punches which made Azuki dodge properly the shot, but also stumble back on the ground.

" Gimme the serum, now Asami ! ", Korra stretched her hand to catch it.

Asami quickly said : " One shot will be the fastest way to put it in her, then you'll have to metal-bend it away !   "

Korra : "Got it! "

While Korra was going back to confront Azuki, she added " I didn't modify the formula, it still could kill her when Vaatu's gone ! "

Korra immediately tried to block her in metal metal bond. But with a smirking face, Azuki just passed her wrists through them , like they were non-existent material, and they fell down on the ground.

Kuvira who saw the scene too, took several shot again, and Azuki flew away. Korra immediately followed her in the air, and the combat went on few long seconds in the sky. Till Kuvira who had certainly found a higher ground, took a new shot.

Korra saw the soldier's of Republic City had deployed and were moving forward in troops though the streets, calling the population to evacuate or take shelter in their basements. But they were too slow to follow the chaotic and incoherent moves of Azuki.

Suddenly Korra's avatar power dangerously faltered, she barely made it back to the ground before landing with a heavy roll on the ground.

While she was running after Azuki who was already on her to destroy the bridge, she heard Raava : " Korra... I can't make it any longer. You must stop Azuki now or you'll be on your own to face its rage. "

Korra looked around for any last minute solution. But the only she saw was now the serum. She tried to water-bent a stream of river to paralyze Azuki. But she water-bent back and made it fall back into a harmless trail of water which splashed down the ground.

 

Korra went all out... Switching into avatar mode again she water-bent a huge water tide, and froze Azuki in it. The shock stunned Azuki, and Korra went her back, and melt the ice quickly to inject her with the serum.

Azuki regain her full consciousness and felt the coldness of the chimic pad. Korra was about to push up the button which will release the liquid in her body, when she stopped and walked around.

Azuki blew the ice off, and free from the ice stood still before Korra.

" You stupid Avatar. ", said Azuki with a dreadful voice.

Korra looked away and broke the serum injector down the ground.

" You idiot ", she said again.

Korra : " I don't want to fight you anymore Azuki. I'm not going to. "

Azuki : " You've just thrown away your last chance away, Avatar. And you hope I'm not gonna kill you."

Korra : " I think you can make your own choice, Azuki. And I believe in you. "

Azuki moved one step closer with a threatening posture.

Korra : " I think... I love you. And I know you feel it when I say it. "

Azuki : " In certain situation, dread can be confused with love... You fear me Avatar... "

Azuki moved again closer still aggressive.

Korra: " I've had time to... " She stopped and changed her mind and said loudly and clear : " You are, a good person Azuki ! And I know this person is still in there. You didn't aim to kill when we fought. Not every time. I know you're still struggling with him, and I believe you can make your choice Azuki to go on and not to let go. This is what you are. This is what you've done every day of your life. And you know it. You can overpower him. You don't need him, like I didn't need Raava to overthrow him the first time. You possess this will and this spirit in you ! You must fight this Azuki !   "

Azuki's face suddenly expressed a brief ache and her body muscle contracted in an effort that suggested something was happening inside of her. She stumbled a little and curled up, her arms flexed around her body in a posture of pain.

Korra called her with sigh of hope : " Azuki ! "

Korra went on : " Azuki ! You're right, you have a great power ! A great power you've never employed to harm anyone, not even those who'd hurt you. Not because you're coward, but because you're not like this. You see things beyond the scheme. You told me about it. You have the light spirit etched in your soul. "

Azuki fell on her knees, still grimacing of pain.

Korra came closer, and moving down on her knees too, she laid her hands on her shoulders, almost facing her.

Azuki yanked away Korra's arm and moved away. But instead of taking a new offensive attack, she took a firm stance on the ground and focused her dark energy. That's at this moment that Kuvira, who had arrived on the spot in the meanwhile, shot a huge blast at her. Korra still a few steps away on the ground, jumped before the energy vine beam, switching into avatar state mode but this one totally jammed. Yet, in the heat of the moment she unlocked her own energy bending. The one she'd been training since she'd met Azuki.

Kuvira who was furious about Korra's block, increased the power of the weapon crazily to move her away. In the process the trigger got jammed, the blast still running and its power madly increasing. Kuvira had now no choice but to keep aiming at Korra.

Korra kept her ground, moreover when she believed Azuki was trying to take control over Vaatu behind her. But she couldn't be sure.

A blur of dark energy had now wrapped around Azuki and her. It suddenly burst up in a dark column soaring at the sky at a great speed.  The avatar state suddenly kicked in again, and in an attempt to overpower the energy vine of the gun and destroy it for good, Korra tapped in her energy left. Another column of energy soared in the sky, made of light energy.

Azuki who was actually using its dark knowledge of matter and her bending through her body to eradicate Vaatu's spirit, was now almost disappearing in the dark blur, while Vaatu was materialising on its own form.

" Noooo  ! It's impossible ! ... "said Vaatu, before he threated : " I will hunt you down ! You will never know moent of peace ! .. she will let you down !... "

But Azuki increased again her energy and Vaatu began to split in thousand of pieces. The two columns suddenly merged in a magnetic movement and turned into an immense column of spirit light. Azuki was at that moment almost disappeared in the darkest light and bringing Vaatu with her and a blinding flash of light burst from the confrontation of the two energy light rays of the gun and Korra energy rising up again.

Korra and Azuki were gone from the place.

 

***

 

Korra and Azuki, unconscious, slowly floated down what looked like this column of light. A blue halo of spirit adorned them and their hair ruffled in their descent. Korra woke up and saw Azuki motionless with bluish hair. The light started to dissolve and Korra looked around at the world quickly materializing around them as they were themselves returning to their usual form.

They landed onto a bed of red flowers in front of a new spirit portal.

Korra who'd just been released by the pull of light descent, caught Azuki at the last moment on her way to fall. The two of them are on the ground. They were in the spirit world.

Azuki got back to herself, conscious, and saw who was holding her.

She reached for Korra's face and laid her hand on her cheek. She smiled, but then suddenly burst into tears. Korra held her tighter against her.

As her cries turned into a gasping weep and choking sobs, she asked Azuki. " Azuki it's ok now. Azuki why are you crying so deep ? "

Azuki stopped and seemed to realize something, then she said : " Because at first i was relieved to see you, and that it was all was over, Vaatu was gone... Then... i thought I had killed you... and then I got afraid of asking you because the thought of it was unbearable. " She held back a last sob in a grimace of sorrow.

Korra swept her tears with her thumb and said : " We're not dead Azuki. We've opened a new portal to the spirit world. Look around. " and she turned away to accompany the gesture with her words.

Azuki looked around too and when she saw the extraordinary colors and shapes of the flora and the few spirits floating around, she wiped out her cheeks a little more with the side of her palm, and still looking at the wonders around them, she half-grinned of relief. Then, looking back at Korra. " It's beautiful. "

Then looking away she said a bit sad : " We have to go back, don't we ? "

Korra : " it's gonna be alright, Azuki, I... "

Azuki cut her short : " I don't want to go in jail, Korra. "

Korra : " I won't allow it. "

Azuki : " But I'm responsible for all this mess "

Korra : " Vaatu is. And I some point I'm also responsible. But you were the one who stopped him. Don't you forget it. "

Azuki : " I'm not sure... At some point it was me... And what do you mean you're responsible ? "

Korra : " I'm the one who brought you here in Republic City. I shouldn't have. ... And... I was there. You were not yourself. You were under the influence of Vaatu."

Azuki : " But... "

Korra : " There's no but, Azuki. Give yourself some time to rewind everything in your head and think through it. And in few days i dare you to prove me wrong. "

Azuki seemed a little bit relieved but still concerned on the fact Korra was blaming herself. She went : " I don't know why you brought me here... but at the end, if i had had got out... Vaatu would have led me to the first city on our way to wreck it the same way." She added :" ... Is there any way we could help the city now ? help the people ? we... "

Korra : " The army took in charge the evacuation. And something Vaatu told me, let me think that nobody was killed. Somehow you hold him back and made him focused on the wreckage more than the killing. "

Azuki : " I hope so. "

Korra : " I'll check it out when I'll go help to treat the wounded. For now, I have to go back immediately to check out something. "

Azuki : " Am i going to stay here ?"

Korra : " No it's not safe in your condition. I'll explain later. ... just more thing : Do you know how you got in the Rep City ? "

Azuki : " I didn't even know where I was when I... we, woke up. I remember you hit me when i was going in Ba Sing Se. Then... it was kind of an endless nightmare, dark, cold... then I woke up on the floor on some kind of a lab. "

Korra : "Thats all you remember ? "

Azuki : " Vaatu told me to get up and move... and... I remember a brand... it was carved on the equipments. Some sort of industry logo... Then we knocked out few guards on my way out... I had to climb stairs and when we got out we were on a luxury property, but didn't stay any longer... We flew away to downtown. "

Korra : " Good. I mean... not so bad. "

Azuki : " Why ? "

Korra : " I swear I'll tell you about all of this later too. "

 *****

They went out discreetly from the portal under cover of the night. Korra saw Asami who was scouting for them in the ruins. Asami turned they way and saw them, but Korra made a sign not to tell about their presence and to meet further away.

Before they met Asami, Korra told Azuki : " I don't want to let you alone... but there's something odd about how you got out. Do you think you can manage hiding just an hour in the city ? "

Azuki sighed : " don't the people are going to recognize me ? "

Korra : " Well... without the sinister look and the orangy halo in your eyes.. you look quite different. Just maybe... grab other clothes? colors maybe ? "

Azuki : " Right... so you're asking me to steal. "

Korra : " For the good cause Azuki ! "

Azuki " I'm kidding... Ok I'll try to do that... I'll manage. "

Korra : " Meet me at the Blue Stone Coffee on the 236 West 52nd Street in an hour."

Azuki : " Blue Stone Coffee, 236 West 52nd Street in an hour. Got it. "

Korra was going away... Azuki called her with a low voice : " Korra ! "

Korra : " What ? "

Azuki : " Thank you. "

Korra smiled a little at her, but she wasn't sure she was worthy of this thank-you.

Few steps furthers, she met Asami

" I'm so happy to see you safe. ... Why did you leave Azuki like this ? ", said Asami who hug her with warm. " The army is eagerly looking for her, and you, Korra."

Korra " I had figured.... I haven't been a very popular Avatar lately ", grinned Korra.

Asami didn't pick out its sarcasm : " They are... but why are you leaving her alone ? "

Korra : " I'll meet her in an hour. For now I want to go back to the lab and see if something went wrong. "

Asami didn't know yet if she was implying something about her, so she kept saying with warm : " I already know what caused her out. Someone deliberately initiated the wake. It could only be someone who's got access to the lab. Which means, us, the guards and Kuvira. ", she immediately added : " Kuvira has taken the disposition to interrogate them "

Korra : " And what about ... ? "

Asami : " Me ? "

Korra : " Noo ! I mean Kuvira... "

Asami : " It can't be Kuvira. This mess just involve me and her too much. They could charge us with harboring a spirit... hazard, in the city. I may stay out of prison, but Future Industries would take a serious impact out of this, as well her candidacy as the governor. Not to mention it's very likely she'll have to testify and lie under oath to protect us, and... you and Azuki. "

Korra : " I know... I'm sorry i got you involved in this. Azuki doesn't remember much. But still her memories could lead to your property...

Asami : " With my father still suspected to be a fierce equalist... and my recent involvement in a different but close movement..."

Korra : " I know... Anyway I won't let her surrender even though i know she'll gnaw at wanting to come clean before the authorities. But I fear Reiko will quickly blame her for this, trying to make it up for the missed accusation of murders he put on my head. I've heard it has impacted his popularity. Maybe he will even try to get back at me in the middle of it... But at the end he will lock away Azuki without making allowances for Vaatu's possession against her will. "

Asami : " You don't trust anyone anymore, do you ? "

Korra : " I've just learned how our world works, thats all... It's also my duty as the Avatar. " Korra added : " ... and that's not true, I trust you... I trust Azuki. "

Then looking away, Korra saw Kuvira surrounded by a band of journalists in a frenzy. The flashes of the camera burst like a fireworks in the night.

Asami : " Kuvira's been promoting the energy vine gun as a bound-to be improvement for her futur soldiers... But mostly, while she didn't know you were alive, she kept praising at your courage, telling to the media how you helped her to stop the dark-avatar and Vaatu. It should play in your favor toward the mayor... "

Korra : " How kind for her... " grinned Korra who remembered she mostly lost it and almost killed her more than she saved the situation.

Asami : " You still think she's the one who let Azuki out ? "

Korra hesitated to tell Asami about the gun incident. But she felt at the moment it might be a little petty when Kuivra was at the moment covering for her and Azuki. She didn't answer to Asami and only said " You might want to check your gun prototype out, I think it's got a misfire problem. "

Asami " What ? Ok... I will... What happ... "

Korra cut her short and with a new determination she said : " If a guard spill it out or if you find any evidence at their place, or else... Let me know. "

Asami : " Sure. I'll keep you in the loop."

Korra : " I gotta get back to Azuki, now. Then check if they need any help with the injured people. "

Korra turned round, about to head to the coffee bar. Asami made her stop before her first step away : " Korra ! "

Korra turned toward her : " What ? "

Asami sighed, looked away, and then looked at Korra : " it's kind of a messy agenda... but the wedding is tomorrow... "

Korra didn't know what to respond. After the destruction of a part of the City and what had happened between them the night before, it seemed insensitive but she tried not to judge to hastly... Asami went on : " I know what you're thinking right now.. but I haven't had the time to think what happened between us through... and even if it may be a little inappropriate after today... I can't make up my mind to cancel it, again. I'm just a little paralyzed about it. "

Korra wasn't really in the mood for a chat about this matter of conscience and, she altough she didn't admit it right away, but she also felt a little bit offended that she might be only a one night stand to Asami. But she didn't want to over-react.

" That's fine, Asami. I get it. Listen... I'm really exhausted right now after the battle and all. It's your life... it's your wedding. You're the one who knows better. "

Asami : " You're not mad, are you ? "

Korra : " I'm not anything but someone who's dreaming to lay down somewhere and have a good rest. But I still got to help a little before my body just shut down for good... I'll be there at your wedding tomorrow. "

Asami hesitated to kiss her cheek, but she didn't move. Korra left and Asami joined Kuvira who was still with the journalists.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, my friend. All will be revealed. I mean the most of it. I must say I hesitated to leave you with a big suspens... but I don't know whether I'll go on with another round yet. So I've chosen to be mild on the unbearable finale sort of cliffhanger. ;P
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this fanfiction based on an alternative prospect from the turns happening at the end of season 3. Hope also the imperfection of my english weren't too annoying. This is something I can't guess. 
> 
> I would like to thank the persons who gave me kudos and notes, because these little gestures were very encouraging. Thank you!
> 
> I wanted to mention the illustrator, Denimcatfish. She designed a red lotus Korra on which i based Korra's sullen attitude, mostly in the beginning. I left a detail and even tributed one scene to the face to face b/t Asami and Korra she drew.
> 
> That's all for now, folks! I leave you to this last chapter reading !

Korra went alone to attend to the wedding. It was best Azuki stayed low for a while. There were bound to be the chief of police, and officers, not to mention lots of military crew members among the invited guests.

Korra reconnected with her old friends Mako and Bolin. She saw the airbender kids, how much that'd grown. She exchanged addresses with Lin and Suyin Beifong, although it was a bit tense with Lin, and that Suyin's exclamations of how glad she was to see Korra, her apologies, sounded mildly affected. But Korra took it for a way to hide her embarrassement.

She came to salute Pema and Tenzin. And even though she was very warm with Pema, she found some difficulties to be likewise with Tenzin. But they were heading to find a common ground, when someone came to take Korra away. Asami had requested to see her. She was in the dressing room for her last prep before the ceremony.

Korra popped her head out of the half-closed door.

Korra : " You wanted to see me Asami ? "

Korra opened wide eyes when she saw Asami in her wedding dress.

Asami : " Yes, come in " she said with a smile and vivid waves to invite her in.

Korra : " Asami you look so gorgeous... You... look so... you're amazingly beautiful.. and that dress is... it suits you perfectly, Asami. ", she smiled.

Korra blushed a little. Asami noticed it and smiled. " Thanks. "

Korra : " Well... What is it you wanted to ask me ? "

Asami hesitated, but then launched into it : " ... I'm not making any mistake, am i ? "

Korra : " I'm not sure I'm the person you should be asking that question to... I mean you have to know what's best for you, don't you ? "

Asami : " Yes, you're right, I know... But we haven't had the time to talk about it... and i thought i would have been able to figure this out on my own by now, but... I mean i agree you shouldn't be part of the equation at this point.... It's just last minute last time last thoughts ! you know ! "

Korra : " I see. " She paused and took a breath. " I haven't finished to think it through either... But to what i sense... well, I don't know Kuvira much, I've seen mostly her flaws these first days... I can't deny it... But I might understand why she wouldn't show me her best face right away given our history between you and I... but I'm sure she must be a good person somewhere to have won your heart like this and led you to this day. For the second time, hell ! But again I can't say much more... "

Asami : " That's really kind of you, Korra... but you know what i'm asking you. "

Korra : " Yeah.. I know.. I know... I was just buying some time to figure out things myself and know how to express them. "

Asami : " Oh you do that, now ?"

Korra : " Yeah amazing right ? how it's handy not to spill out the first thing that passes in your mind. ", she mocked herself.

Asami : " Well I hope you'll keep the good side of it though and keep being spontaneous. 'Cauz I like this side. "

Korra : " Yeah... So... what... " Korra had difficulties to find her angle, but then she said : " I'm sure you've felt it the other night, it's been really... I mean I've really appreciated our night together... " Korra looked a bit away with a slightly kinky face as she's remembering their night : " I mean this endless, sexy, beasty, night of sex together... " *Her two eyebrows are up when she finishes this sentence*. " But it made also my feelings for Azuki very clear...I love her. She added : " I'll always care about you, Asami, and I'm so glad we've reconnected... But it's her. ... I'm sorry if it's not what you wanted to hear. "

Asami : " No... that's ok. I think I've experienced it the same way. But I wasn't sure. ... And I care about you very much too. I hope you'll stay in my life. ...Thank you for your honesty. "

Korra felt all had been said, she made a first step back, but then she stopped : " Is there anything I can do for you ? "

Asami sighed with a laugh. Korra didn't get it : " What ? Did I say something funny ? "

Asami : " No it's me. Never Mind... The hairdresser is dropping by for the last prep. You can return among the guests. I'll see you at the party."

Korra. " Ok. " Korra walked away and left, then her head popped again at the door " And you really are gorgeous... That's the only reason why you could reconsider doing a third wedding. "

Asami smiled : " Thanks. "

*****

After a short half-hour, guests were beginning to sit before the autel of the ceremony. Kuvira was standing at the autel in a formal military uniform with all her medals on it.

Korra heard a voice saying : " May I sit here Madam ? "

Korra didn't pay any attention to the voice, she was counting the medals on Kuvira's jacket.

The voice asked again : " Is this seat free ? "

Korra turned her head toward it she was going to say yes but stopped on the way when she saw the colourful individual talking to her. She stared at him or her, she wasn't sure although her chest was flat sort of ... She looked at the little gold earring slightly dangling at the left ear, the pink shirt and the black pants, the short blond hair, and two round sun glasses... He shared the same skin complexion of Azuki, so it was really confusing. She stared again, so much she realized it was becoming impolite and was about to apologize when, paying attention to the lines of the lips, she looked at the sun-glasses lifting up on two blue-green eyes : " Azuki ?? ... what the h*** are you doing here ? !", she whispered despite the little panic-stricken she felt.

Azuki sat and moved her two eyebrows up and down : " Got you ! It works isn't it ? you didn't recognize me a bit . he he"

Korra whispered : " You're crazy it's full of police officers and militaries here ! "

Azuki : " I'll sneak out after the ceremony. "

Korra frowned. " What did you do with your hair ? "

Azuki : " Cut them and dyed them... See ? At the newspaper kiosk I saw a character on a manga comic having those, I wanted to try. Plus like I have a sort of natural darker-blondish hair color usually,  I figured with a shorter cut and fair blond color... They wouldn't recognize me so much. ... It will go away after few hair washes anyway. How is it ? "

Korra hadn't really looked at her that way and she wanted to avoid bringing more attention : " I haven't looked enough, with the sun-glasses and all... but at first look, it suits you with your eyes it's all i can say... coz.. really ? sun-glasses ? let me guess you wanted to be discreet ? "

Azuki : " Exactly. " She was being half-sarcastic. " Nah.. Yes.. I mean... I'm just damn hot with it, they just will never think of finding a dark-avatar in early retirement behind this ! ", and she pointed at her face making round gestures with a dorky smile.

Korra perceived the mask behind the casuelness. And the boaster style of her attitude was much more related to her way of dealing with her feeling of guilt than a desire to be caught. So she didn't push too far the blame. She just said :

Korra : " I'm not sure it's a good idea. Just avoid Lin Beifong. You know she's the suspicious type. She won't let go till she finds who you are. "

Korra went on, more in tease : " And what about the pink t-shirt ? you've traded the old ways for rainbow colors ? "

Azuki : " i had to avoid black, right ? So... pink is my second favorite color with blue. But I knew you'd be already in blue... She shrugged quickly her shoulders and in the same move, leant her head on the side. " Then she added : " Plus !... we're at a wedding, right ? I mean if you can't wear pink at a wedding, where can you ? "

The music started and cut their conversation.

Azuki whispered and tried to reassure Korra : " I won't linger after the ceremony. ... Too much. "

Korra heard the last words and tried to show her total disapproval in silence. When the music changed and clearly announced the arrival of the bride.

Asami appeared more stunning and gorgeous than the moment before - if it was possible, with a crown of white feathers as adornment of a very romantic and classy hair-style.

Bolin appeared too, not in military costume but in a tuxedo. He let go the little hand of a little bride maid of honor who held a basket of red roses and began to scattered red petals down the aisle all by her own.

Asami laid her hand on Bolin's flexed arm and they begun to walk down the aisle with grace. The end of the silky white train seemed endless, till two little maids of honours appeared holding the end of it. They barely walked down the aisle, as Bolin and Asami had almost already reached the autel.

Kuvira welcomed her with a bright smile, in complete overjoy. Asami grabbed the hand Kuvira was reaching out and took place next to her.

The ceremony begun.

Asami and Kuvira glanced time to time at each others, mostly at the beginning. Then Kuvira looked more and more serious as the voice of the master of ceremony kept changing is tone, marking a different moment of the ceremony. It was vows. Kuvira took a deep breath and with a very sincere and focused voice said looking in the eyes of Asami :

Kuvira : " I, Kuvira, commander of Zao Fu army, promise to cherish you, to honor you in wealth as in poverty, in heal... "

Two persons ran along the front row of the assistance and rushed at Asami and Kuvira, each of them whispering something at their ear.

Kuvira frowned at him, till her personal-assistant joined him and whispered something at her.

The first messenger done, Asami tried to keep a gracious face, but seemed upset. She said something to Bolin, and left the ceremony, her face slowly decomposing. Kuvira followed almost right away, few seconds after her personal assistant had finished to communicate her its message, with a half-furious half-concerned look on her face.

" Well... the bride... is... " Bolin had trouble to find the appropriate words, so he went all military style " she's made me in charge to kindly ask you, honorable guests, to enjoy the buffet, while she's dealing with a little last minute crisis. Thank you for your attention. "

The guests rose up with a huge hubbub and scattered about to have themselves served with a drink, or to try of the looking delicious canapés and dishes spread on the different counters.

Azuki asked Korra : " Do you have any idea what's this little crises is about ? "

" Not exactly... " Korra lied a little, because at this moment she was thinking of two options. One including her particurlarly. But realizing people were staring at Azuki she just dropped the subject and said " Spirits! Azuki you're here in plain-sight. Please just find a way to sneak out, now without being noticed. I almost feel already Lin Beigong's sight on our back at this moment... "

Azuki : " But I would like to see the wedding... ", she fake pouted.

Korra : " Is there's any... " And he insisted : " Come on Azuki ! Now is now the time to take this lightly. You know it. I'm going to turn around and head for a conversation with her. Go now. "

Azuki sighed and groaned looking at her, with a big pout, then agreed to leave. Korra went to see Lin and few words later, she asked.

Lin : " Who's your friend ? "

Korra : " Who ? "

Lin : " Your friend with the rebel-attitude and the cartoon blond hair. "

Korra : " oh ! You mean the one with the manga attitude and the rebellious blond hair ? "

Lin did her confused attitude : " Whatever ! Yeah. "

Korra : " It's... it's my... boyfriend ! yeah... He's transitioning and... you know... experiencing changes and all...", Korra nodded big yes with her speak.

Lin : " Oh ? Ok. Apologies. I mean... Not that I'm sorry. I'm not used to dealing with this kind of subject. But that's...wonderful. Congrats. I'm happy for him. "

Korra : " Oh wow ! thanks ! I'll convey your support. So what about your... relationship with Kya ? "

Lin : " My what ? " Lin looked heavily embarrassed.

Korra : " Oh I thought... sorry. I didn't mean to pry... "

Lin : " But no... but... ". Lin boiled inside. She was very awkward when it came to her feelings or her private life.

Korra smiled and sarcastic : " Yeah... It's just what I thought... ", Korra grinned with a dorky smile.

Bolin's voice rose as he was clapping in his hands to get guest's attention. " Please, please. Thank you for your patience. ... Well... I'm sorry to announce you that the wedding is not going to happen today. But our couple has become a well experienced canceler in matter of wedding. So... let's hope together this new hitch will bring them back to us more commited than ever and enjoy the rest of the day in this beautiful site. Plus ! there's a great dancefloor still waiting for us ! Thank you for your attention !  "

Of course everyone started to wonder what had happened and no one had the least clue about it. Bolin asked to the musicians to start to play and soon the life went on, and guests enjoyed the day like any party after.

Korra tried to find Asami, but she was nowhere to be found. She got worried. She caught Bolin at the buffet. " Do you know what's happened ? why did they cancel the wedding last minute ? "

Bolin : " I just had a small peek when they were talking... I mean obviously arguing in the dressing room. But they'd heard my step on the way to her, they asked me to leave them. So... no...Sorry. "

They waited till the evening came. Korra walked down the little allay leading to the sea. She checked for any sign of Azuki around. Seeing no sign of her, she sat on the little stairs and stared at the sea and enjoy being away and on her own on this moment. She listened to the soothing rumble of the waves, watching at the tides coming and going on the land.

" Korra ? ", someone was calling her from the alley.

It was Asami.

Korra got up, and dust her dress off the dust from the stairs and walked to meet her.

Asami tried her best to keep a smile more because it obviously help her to keep herself together, than to convery any kind of happiness.

They were facing each other, and Korra took her hands with a compassionate gesture. " Are you alright Asami ? "

Asami : " I'm... far from alright right now. I mean it's the second time... but... "

Korra : " You wanna tell me what happened ? "

Asami : " I don't know... Because I feel its a little bit my fault. "

Korra : " Why ? "

Asami hesitated and said : " You were right. Kuvira is the one who intiated the melt of the ice block. All the security cameras in the facility depended from a surveillance station. No one had shut them down, yet we retrieve no suscpious image till Azuki got out. They'd realized footage though had been scrambled and played in loop. And they found that the machine used to do that was Future Industries's system.... We had kept a prototype to retrieve and unscramble them... On the video we see you and i going out for our drink downtown, then few minutes after Kuvira turning the button to heat and unplugging the alarm of the monitor "

Korra : " That fucked-up B****! " Korra kept herself from saying it entirely. " What did she say about it ? "

Asami : " Nothing, she just said she had screwed up, that she had been afraid of losing me since you had arrived in Republic City. That she wanted to prove me she was up to protect me from any danger... I think she wanted to do the hero, impress me and by the same occasion,  make an impression in the media to gain votes and maybe get elected this year. ... "

Korra : " Well does she realize she put Azuki's life at stake in this ?? "

Asami : " I'm not sure she does. She's kind of insensitive to the people she doesn't know personally. She in contrary apologized thousand times about having put me, the company and you in danger and she talked about how she actually didn't save the day, but how you did. "

Korra : " Thousands time...Yeah. Well, she's really blind to the people she doesn't know. Because in truth, Azuki destroyed him. Not me. I just ... "

Asami : " Blocked the jammed laser vine gun? "

Korra : " Yes. "

Asami : " She didn't say it clearly, but i've figured... I ran test yesterday. The lab updated me this morning about results. And i suspected what happened on the field when she said she had messed up in battle. "

Asami went on... " But i also think she mostly wanted to force me to choose between you and her. If Azuki hadn't made it... She probably thought you'd have the way free to woo me or something, and that i would have to show a potential hidden game. "

Korra : " And if I had perished... she would have found a clear way back to you. "

Asami : " Pretty much, yes "

Korra : " So the wedding is off for good ?"

Asami : " For now, yes...But i actually feel kind of responsible for her attitude. Even though I'm not the one who made this mess nor put Azuki in danger. But... I've... pushed her to her boundaries... I've been careless with her insecurities issues. "

Korra : " She have those things ? ". Korra raised her eyebrow.

Asami : " She does. ... I mean she comes from Zao Fu, I'm sure i wouldn't have made her blow a fuse if i had come to see her with the idea of a bed party with you and her at the same time, but when it comes to feelings... I had spent lot of time with you these days... she feared we were getting close... and I can't blame her of paranoia, can I ? "

Korra : " sure... ", Korra shrugged and then frown at the thought of Kuvira being in the bed with her, she didn't feel a good thrill about her at the moment. Then she came back to the main matter of the discussion : " But you can't pass over this. I mean if each time there's a bump on the road of your relationship she needed to put someone's life at risk or worse... "

Asami : " True." She paused : " It's why not only the weeding is off, but i've asked her to withdraw her candidacy to the governorship of Ba Sing Se. " She added : " I've already had an evil father who ended-up in jail, I'm not gonna marry a woman careless of the life of others, who plot its way to a democratic election and is just heading behind the bars of a high security cell like him"

Korra : " Ok... well you thought this through, this time. "

Asami : " Well I just have to draw a line somewhere, don't I ? "

Korra smiled a little bit from the lightness of the expression compared to the seriousness and gravity of Kuvira's actions. " Yes , you can say that, I guess... "

Asami realized the situation too : " Yes, you're right. Sorry. We're talking about Azuki's life and your's, and other's... It's what i meant. You know it. "

Korra : " I do. "

Asami : " It's just I know a side of her you don't. And I wish i could do something to... make it grow more. She can be so adorable, thoughtful, and very concerned with the well-being of people... The total opposite. "

Korra : " I understand... Maybe you will. I hope you will. For both of you. ... Just... be careful not to hope too long, promise me ? Because you deserve someone who cares of you; not someone that maintains you in incertainty and keeps messing up in protecting the balance you've reached in your couple. You can't hold on false promises and endless soon-to be... But i understand you want to believe in her. Sometimes it just needs one person to believe in you to make the right choice. And when you don't have this person around anymore... it's really tough. "

Asami smiled because Korra had define the situation well.

Korra : " So how is it going to be between you two ? "

Asami : " For now she'll go back to Zao Fu and make her decision about the election. Then... if she chooses me... i guess we'll take a step back and move things slow..."

Korra : " It makes sense. "

Asami : Are you gonna told Azuki about our night together ?

Korra : I will eventually. I'd rather. But not now... Not when she has just come back. I don't want to pull her away when we need to work on getting back together.

Asami : She's not already your girlfriend ?

Korra : I'd broke up with her more or less...but, long story short, we were still in the very grey area of it. Now I think we just need to stick the pieces back together... like you said, take things slow... ... What about you, are you gonna tell Kuvira ?

Asami : I don't think this would be a good idea, not before long.

Asami : " By the way, Thanks for not having... you know... narc on her right away, about the battle"

Korra : " It's alright... "

Asami felt really sad. She took a step closer. " Korra... I think there's always gonna be some kind of attraction between us two... I mean, I'm always gonna want you like this... ", she remained vague but was obviously referring to their night together.

Korra understood perfectly what she meant, but she didn't want to encourage her in that direction, nor give herself the least opportunity to give in to it. But she didn't say a word. She didn't know what to say.

Asami laid a tender light kiss on her lips.

Korra : " 'Sami... ", Korra groaned and smiled with half-disapproval tone of voice

Asami : " You love her, don't you ? "

Korra's face loosen up and enlightened. Korra stared in Asami's eyes, and nodded with tenderness : " Yes, I do. "

Asami suddenly looked away behind Korra, and coming back to her, said with a calm voice : " Well you should go and get her then. Because I'm not sure, but I think she's just seen me kissing you and she's walking away. "

Korra turned round quickly.

Asami shrugged her shoulders with embarrassment : " Sorry, I hadn't seen her. "

Korra was already running after her.

Azuki rummaged nervously through her hair, head low, it fluffed them up a little, she threw away her sun-glasses on the bed of grass along the alley, and avoid Korra's look when she tried to catch her by the shoulder. She even yanked her arm away. " Don't touch me ", she said with a determined calm voice in which Korra could perceived her anger.

Korra : " It's not what you think. "

Azuki : " I don't want to keep you from being with Asami, nor be the second choice. " She went on walking on down the alley.

Korra : " You're not! You're the first ! That's what I was telling her. "

Azuki : " Well I don't want to spend the rest of my life being the potential cheated girlfriend or turning a blind eye to a flirtatious relationship. I've had my share of shitty stories "

Korra put herself on her way. " You won't be this kind of girlfriend. "

Azuki : " Really ? There's obviously something going on between you too."

Korra : " It's just... we've had a long story going on between her and I... before you arrived in my life. And you know how many years kept us apart with unexpressed things... "

Azuki : " Well now you've got a clear way to make it happen ! "

Korra : " Not at all ! And when i say this, i'm not saying you're in the middle of us, blocking the way. No! I'm saying ... " Korra stopped, then went on " Azuki... look... I don't want to push you away... And I'm afraid of losing you right now. But I see this is important that I tell you now... There's been a thing with Asami. A one-time thing only ! "

Azuki took a deep breath back when she heard Korra talking, and launched : " See ! I'm not stupid. I've seen there's something going on between you. "

Korra : " It's never be like what i feel for you Azuki !"

Azuki : " Well too bad for you !"

Korra : " I know you're mad right now, and i know this is awfully awkward, but at least I know without any doubt what i feel for you. I mean my feelings would have come up eventually at some point, but it made my feelings clear for you quickier..."

Azuki : " Oh so now you're telling me I should be grateful or something ? Or that it's a good thing ? "

Korra : " No not all. It's not because it hurts you. It's not, because it pulls you away from me and I never want that. But you've been in this ice block for months and i had no clue to know whether I'll be seeing you again or not, of even if you'd want me back...  Well, I want you in my life ! Not Asami... I mean not like this"

Azuki : " Sure. You want me to be the official girlfriend while she'll be your number one bang hot lover ? "

Korra: " I really don't want to live this kind of life, no. I want to build something with someone i love. And yeah, sure, we had some sort of unfinished business with Asami... but... you know how many years have kept us apart with feelings unexpressed !... and we left each other on some kind of turn in our relationships we hadn't had the time to pinned any label on. We never had the time to go through it... "

Azuki : " Well now you can have it. I'm not going to stand in your way. "

Korra :" You're not listening to me Azuki. I'm telling you this way is gone ! And I now even doubt there's been ever one leading to something meant to last. And yes, she's a wonderful person, and yes she's really attractive and you know it, but there's no compare with what i feel for you. "

Azuki bit her lip nervously, still avoiding her look, but listening.

Korra : " I know now. I deeply know. And all the fibers of my being just scream at me that I want you. ... I'll keep fighting for you, Azuki, I won't give up. I want you in my life. I want to give you the best of me... I'm just asking for a second chance. "

Azuki : " This is how you fight when you give in to Asami ?..."

Korra : " It only was a moment of weakness... Please consider the situation...  "

Azuki :" All i picture now is you trying to gettng me out from this block of ice without Vaatu, while you're at the same time hitting on Asami... So what ?  once you had me out of this box, you would have just got me out of your life, and thrown me into a new one, of sadness... Like... now. " 

Korra : " You don't listen... "

Azuki : " I do...You talk about the best of you... but why would i risk to get hurt by the bad part of you again ? You lied, you gave all these reports about us, you... "

Korra raised her hands to cut her short before she continued : " Fair enough... I know i've messed up lots of time... i've had time to think about it... and now we're on this part, I'm just too damn scared not to find the words i had told myself to convince me you would ever find reasons to trust me enough to stay with me again...  Plus this..." She paused, took a slight breath and went all in : " Azuki, I lost hope at some point in my life, and turned my back on a part of myself I thought I'd never found back. And when you met me... I was still in the middle of it.

And I know it sounds cheesy, but it might be because of you, of our love... that I may have reconnected to something closer from what i used to be before this... despair. And I may have reconnected to Raava, i would have never hoped to feel worthy again of the Avatar title without you in my life... I think one of my biggest improvement is having found an angle to accept the sight of me, as someone who's made lots of wrong choices sometimes, but is somebody... Korra, way more than just the fallen-or-present-Avatar in duties. "

Azuki looked at her. " Listen I'm glad you're progressing on the path of... wisdom and acceptance of yourself as someone vulnerable. I know what it is. I've been through this path. And nobody can understand it without having experienced it. The words will always seem overrated to their ears. So I'm not lessening the toughness of your experience, nor the revelation it might be. But it doesn't tell me I'll be safe from a fucked-up relationship "

Korra remained blank. Azuki walked around her, and then down the stairs. Korra caught her up again and blocked again her way when she's on the flat ground.

Korra : " Listen you're right. ... But I can't always be good with speech and words ! " she tried to joke, then went back serious, realizing it wasn't really the mood of the moment : " What i meant is I'm not the person i was when we met the first time, and i'm working on walking away from this path for good, whatever happen. I trust you and i want you to trust me too... again, if it's possible?... "

Azuki : " If i hadn't caught you kissing Asami, you would have told me about you two ? "

Korra : " ... I would have... but i thought it was best to wait we reconnected first..." She rushed to say : " But i told you because i wanted to be true and i realized i couldn't while i was keeping this again from you !... Look i know we're not there yet, I mean the point where you trust me again, but... I thought you'd feel I'm telling the whole truth now. You told me once what mattered were our feelings for each others at the end. I'm just asking for a second chance, or just a plain first chance if we've ever had any till today. "

Korra : " Let's go on vacation. Just the two of us. No promise. No pressure. Just free time and some fun on the way. No dark spirits nor plotting governor included. "

Azuki : " No ex-wanna-be-girlfriend around ? "

Korra : " Nobody but us two. " And she hurried to add : " And if at the end of the vacation, we still want to be together... well... just know I'm seriously considering not to stay in Republic City. I feel my time here is over. "

Azuki : "  Like you said... let's take one step at a time. And I don't want your leaving to be an escape from unresolved things with Asami. But it's good to know you're considering leaving. I don't want to stay here either. I don't like this city. I mean... I like it.. for some reasons - she didn't say but it was because she liked wandering around envisioning how the life of Korra had been here -, but i don't want to keep being reminded the bad things i've been through.  "

Korra : " We'll find a place ! And my project of leaving has nothing to do with Asami. I've had my share of memories at Republic City too. And I want new ones. Moreover, I'd like to go somewhere where i can really make a difference. They don't need me here in Republic City. They've managed their way to thrive without me very well. I'd like to find a place still in progress. "

The two of them climbed back the stairs and sat on one step. Looking at the little harbor in front of them. They looked at the the sea and the new portal gushing out from the middle of the city in the horizon.

Azuki : " So... where are we going for this vacation ? "

Korra : " I don't know... any idea ?"

Azuki: " When I think of vacation, there's only one word that keep popping up in my head : 'Pinguin slides ' " She raised an eyebrow saying this.

Korra : " Really ? "

Azuki : " I'm not sure I really even want to do this, no... I mean.. Doesn't it hurt them ? "

Korra : " Who ? The Penguins ? You're kidding ? We call it Penguin slides but from their part, as far as i know, they might as well call it human throw ! You know how you slide, but you better be sure how to land ! ", smiled Korra.

Azuki : " Yeah. Sounds fun when you say it like that." smiled Azuki. "... but I think I'll be more into a beach thing.... like an endless beach... with blue horizon and blue sea, and... * Azuki is looking in the air obviously imagining the picture with a slight half-smile* ... and your sexy butt would be somewhere in this picture... while I'm joining the opponent team who'll be kicking the said butt at volleyball ! Yeah... I'd like that. ". Azuki nodded.

Korra : " You mean when I'll probably be watching at your boobs, wobbling as you're on the way to the game premises, and I'll get prepared to hit an uncatchable swing so strong it will rebound far away and I'll get to stare at them again ? "

Azuki : " Yeah. "

Korra : " Sounds perfect. "


	13. Epilogue 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vacation time for Korra and Azuki

Azuki was coming back from the sea, carrying her surf board under her arm. She stuck the board in the sand, and caught her towel to dry herself. Korra was laying on hers, face downward, enjoying the warm sun on her skin. She turn round when she heard Azuki.

Korra : how was it this time ? Did you make any progress or have you only spent your time half drown in the water again ?

Azuki gestured it was fifity-fifty and still a little bit out of breath she said :  " The sessions with the teacher are starting to pay off, but yeah... I couldn't say I'm surfing yet. It's still much more about trying to stand on the board and have some sensation before i fall in water."

Korra: " I think I'd get bored to do it this way. I'm not sure I'd have the patience. Why don't you water-bend ? It'd be so much easier "

Azuki : " You should try. Maybe you'd like it more than what you think. Plus, I water-bend !  When i fall. It's handy ! But when it comes to surfing, i prefer to... go with the wave, not master it. You don't get the same sensation. Water-bending takes the fun out of it. "

Korra : " Or add some ! "

Azuki : " I know what you mean ", she grinned. " It's just i wanna learn it this way too. But it was a real blast to surf and water-bend with you earlier ! ", smiled Azuki.

Korra : " It was fun ! I think I'll rent another board tomorrow. "

Azuki : " Great ! I'd love to surf again with you tomorrow. "

Azuki smiled to Korra, and crashed down on her bath towel.

The afternoon was coming to its end. On the shore, they were the only one left on the beach. Besides the surf, it had only been about swimming in the ocean, getting dry, swimming in the ocean again and having a volley ball game with the two boys they'd met during this vacation time.

It was really peace and quiet, now. Azuki, was resting head sheltered in her arms. But sunbathing and staying still on a bath towel was not her stronger suit. She would look around often, or watch in front of her at the tiny whirlwind made by the swept of the wind through the sand. Time to time she glanced aside, or discreetly at Korra.

Korra was resting, eyes closed, face turned toward her, in her blue two-piece bathing suit. She seemed so peaceful, and this week had been so tranquil, Azuki could barely find the bender warrior in her traits anymore.

" I know you're looking. ", said Korra eyes still closed.

" How could I not be looking ? I see the sky, the endless beach... " Korra opened her eyes at this moment, Azuki went on : " and the most beautiful eyes of the ocean. "

" You flatter me just to get more time to watch at my boobs. They are totally squashed over the side of my top when I'm in this position, I know. "

" ...busted. ", Azuki joked, but still took a quick peek at them on the way. " I confess I've realized during this vacation you've way much more material than I for boobs staring. I feel so deprived of them when we play in the same team. Even if it's for the girl power cause ! ... Tomorrow I'll play with Etsu. "

" No way ! " Korra exclaimed. " For my part, I - I've realized during this vacation that I'm very into your butt staring. And with the purple short I bought you're sooo...   "

Azuki : " I knew it ! That's why we almost lost the last game ! You were totally... not there ! "

Korra grinned with a little dork face and nodded : " Oh... yes... I was there... i was totally there... I swear... "

" I want to switch team next time ! ", said Azuki with a little laugh.

" Come on ! Nooo ! ", protested Korra.

" We'll see. ", pout Azuki in a jokey way.

They exchange some kind of accomplice smile, and went back to their nap. Few minutes after, they were holding hands.

The nap didn't last long for Azuki. She glanced again at Korra. Her face was still turned to the other side. Azuki looked again in front of her, mostly at the green vegetation and the palmtree covering them. Evening was coming quickly now; they'd probably break camp soon.

Something caught her attention in the middle of her thoughts, there was something moving just a little ahead of them, in the vegetation. She heard squeaking murmur. Azuki got up to have a look. When she saw the source of the little screeches she got nearer with care.

 " Hello you ! How come you're around us? Where's mother ? Is she coming to eat us ? I'd like to know little cutie... Oohh you're so cute. "

Azuki came back to Korra and shaked her a little. " Korra wake up ! There's something you should see ! "

" What is it ? ", Korra mumbled barely moving.

Azuki : " Get up ! You'll see "

Korra : " 'kay. "

Korra wiped her eyes, and got up very reactively.

Azuki : " Easy! ", Azuki whispered. " You're gonna frighten it "

Korra : "... what is it ? "

Azuki showed the way. And Korra whispered with lowered exclamation : " Oohh... ! he's so cute ! ... look at the tail ! I think it's a wolf-tiger ! Have you seen its mum somewhere ? "

The little one was squealing desperately now.

Azuki : " Not yet. You're sure it's a wolf-tiger? Look a the claws ! They're big ! "

Korra : " I'm pretty sure for the wolfy and the tiger sides given the tail and the orange fur striped with black. "

Azuki : "We could check around to find the mother maybe ? Can you watch over him while I'll have a look around ? "

Korra : " Sure. But maybe the mother doesn't show because we're around. I'll watch over it from distance. "

Azuki : " You're right... By the way I haven't touched him/her yet. "

Korra : " You did good. Otherwise the mother might reject it."

Azuki came back. She hadn't seen any sign of wolf-tiger around. Korra went also for a little look around. No mother to be found. They stayed till night arrived. It got fresher and darker.

Azuki : " We can't leave it alone, mostly at night with the bat-hyenas around... "

Korra : " I guess we'll have a plus one. " Korra came near the baby wolf-tiger, and caught it in her arms.

Azuki patted its little head. " You like this little buddy, don't you... Gnn... "

Korra : " I think it's a he. " Korra smiled and patted it's soft orange and black striped fur. The wolf-tiger wiggled a little in her embrace. " Oh you're displeased, that's what you want to tell me ? ", said Korra. Then he nestled in her arms and stroked its head against Korra.

Azuki : " Awww... That's so dying cute. "

Korra saw Azuki's face totally enamored of the little one : " You want to hold him ? "

Azuki : "... woosh... I don't know... yeah. Sure. Of course. Let me try to hold this fidgeting little dude. "

The wolf-tiger squealed during the transfer. When Azuki had him secured against her, she patted its fur, and he nestled in her arms. Few seconds after he started to purr lightly.

Korra : " I think he likes you. ", smiled Korra.

Azuki : " I think I like him too. ", smiled Azuki. " Do you think we can keep him ? I mean how big is he gonna be ? "

Korra thought of Naga. " Maybe waist size, or maybe way way more ! "

Azuki : " How more ? "

Korra : " If the big paws means he has some grizzly bear in him, too.. I'd say higher than you, or at least as high as he won't fit in any basket you'll try to find for him."

Azuki : " Oh my ! ", Azuki opened wide eyes. " Look at him, you wouldn't guess this little dude might become so big. Do you think we can look after him ? "

Korra : " We'll have to teach him how to be a good boy, but yeah. I trained Naga. I could help you with him. "

They got back to their bungalow, and found an empty box they stuffed with a folded blanket to improvise a basket case.

Korra : " That reminds me of Naga when she was a puppy. ... I miss her so much. "

Azuki : " How was she when she was baby ? "

Korra: " Like this little dude. Overexcited ! she loooved empty boxes so much at some point i even wondered if she was a polar bear-cat trapped in a polar bear-dog ! ", she exclaimed. " I should try to find a king size box for her one day. Maybe she'll still like it. "

Azuki : " Where is she now ? "

Korra : " At my parents', in South Pole. ... I think I'll... " Korra stopped and asked :" Would go with me in South Pole after our prolonged vacation ? "

Azuki : " Meet your parents ?... ", Azuki was a little stressed out with the idea.

Korra : " ha ha ! big pressure ! No, you shouldn't worry. My parents will love you. "

Azuki : " You're sure ? It's just... I'm so awkward around parents... I mean... I'm uptight, even sullen maybe? ..But... I want you to see Naga, and i'll be glad to meet her too. Of course, I will come with you. I'll manage. ", smiled Azuki with optimism.

Korra : " I'm sure you will ! And you'll see South Pole !..."

Azuki smiled at this idea. " Yeah that'll be great. " She went on : " Do you think these two will get along, if we can bring him on board of course ? ", Azuki gestured toward the wolf-tiger baby.

Korra : " We'll see how well he can get accustomed to us. Otherwise, Naga is a lovely girl, you'll see. I'm sure they will get along fine. They might even become good buddies. "

Azuki turned her face away a sec like she was reminding something and said : " Why have you spoken about ' prolonged ' vacation ? "

Korra put her hand behind her back and grinned : " Well... as we had already brought up the idea to stay longer here... I asked Kenochi from the restaurant-bar of the beach if he was looking for extras or hirings. He told me he was looking for waiters/waitresses... so... I said we'd be interested. "

Azuki smiled " Really ? " Then she raised an eye and puffed out a little laugh as it was an unexpected situation : " But... you're the Avatar, Korra, you really sure you'll enjoy doing this ? "

Korra : " What ? You mean serve people, deal with a moody head cooker chef and a cranky boss to save their day ? Yeah. I'm pretty sure I'll be a perfect fit for the job. " she winked. " And it gives us more time to enjoy the beach and the quietness of the place, that's really what i need right now. Plus it'll be fun ! You and me on the staff floor ! "

Azuki : " ok, then, I'm in ! "

Korra : " Great ! Then, Kenochi here we come !... He'll never get over this !... He's got a little crush on you... "

Azuki : " What ?? " It startled Azuki.

Korra giggled : " He told me ! "

Azuki blushed. " that's...flattering...but... isn't that gonna be awkward ? "

Korra : " Naaah... he's told me right in the eyes he wouldn't make his move, because "he knows "... ", Korra tapped her finger on the side of her nose while nodding, suggesting Kenochi had noticed Korra was into Azuki.

Azuki : " I see. ", Azuki was a little more relieved about it and laughed a little. " Ok, good. ...But what about Naga and going to your parents' ? "

Korra : " I'll be fine. I'll be... - damn! how can i say this?... Patient ! But mostly I'll be happy to enjoy few more weeks with you here. We'll start next week if that's ok with you? "

Azuki was a little tensed about it. It was more like a stage fright than real anxiety. She felt excited about it. : " Yep ! Ready !... Heck ! I realize now we might get to have one piece of the delicious chocolate cake we like everyday !   "

Korra : "  I know ! I love this cake ! And the other one with the vanilla glacé on top ! "

Azuki nodded : " I definately love this idea of going on our vacation ! "

 

*******

 

At early night, Azuki had gone outside of their bungalow to enjoy the cool breezes and watch the sight of the tides plunging in the dark shades of the horizon. They had found an heavenly spot, here, on the beach.

Two weeks had passed, and they were in the middle of the third. Yet, still, Azuki often caught herself thinking of what had happened these last months. She knew it was normal, but this evening she was particularly on her nerves.  

Korra saw her, leant outside on the wooden ramp of the terrace. No kiss had been exchanged since the beginning of their vacation. She didn't feel tonight was the right time either. She had perceived Azuki's nervousness after she had received a letter from her parents. She joined her outside on the terrace.

It was very peaceful, Korra announced herself with " Do you want some tea ? I've made some. It's the one we bought today. It smells really good! "

Azuki turned toward her with a brave face, but it wasn't it. " No thanks. Later maybe. I'll heat up some water. "

Korra walked to her, and leant on the ramp by her side. " Is there something bothering you ? You seem upset. "

Azuki was still staring at the horizon. She took a breath before she spoke. " I know we're still on vacation. But I was thinking that I'd like to go on my training, with you or someone else. I just want to... " She stopped.

Korra: " You just want to what ? "

Azuki : " Protect you. I want to protect you better. "

Korra giggles a little at this thought. " I'm fine, Azuki ! You don't need to worry you about that. "

Azuki : " I know you don't need me to protect you... I just want to. "

Korra : " Ok then we'll resume the training sessions whenever you feel ready to. Besides I need a sparring-partner too. It'll be good to level you up, 'cause you're just useless to me like this ! "

Azuki : " Whoot ?? You... **!!??** !! " Azuki groaned and frowned, but she knew Korra was almost right, yet mostly teasing her.

Korra : " I'm kidding ! Your combat skill has really improved in our last sessions. I know you have more under the hood that what you showed at first. "

Azuki : " Well... I do. ... I was the best at sports in all my schools you know ! " Azuki smiled with a sort of pride, but it lasted short before her face frowned slightly and she stared at the horizon again.

Korra insisted : " There's something else. Why don't you tell me ? "

Azuki : " I don't think this is the appropriate time to talk about her. I mean not yet. "

Korra : " who ? "

Azuki : "... Asami. "

Korra : " There's nothing with Asami. I'm with you. "

Azuki : " It's not it. "

Korra : " What is it then ? "

Azuki : " I know that eventually you'll see her again. In any case, at least as a friend. And... I'm just trying to find a way not to be mad at her. "

Korra : " I'm sure she'll be respectful of our relationship. And she has Kuvira, now. "

Azuki : " It's not it. You don't understand. "

Korra : " Explain it to me then. "

Azuki gnawed at it for a while, then she spilled it out. " I'm mad at her. Because... " She hesitated a last time and then went on : "... now I know you, now I've seen how you run in front of the danger... how you put your life at risk to save others'... I mean, it's one thing when she had told me about how brave and people-concern you are, how you gave your life to save the air benders... - and even at this time when she spoke i didn't understand how she did it... but now that I've seen you literally put your life at risk for saving mine, I can't and I don't understand how she could... "

Korra : " How she could what, Azuki ? I don't understand either. "

Azuki : " How could she let you go ?! How could she leave you alone in that moment when you needed her the most ? ..."

Korra responded with a rational voice : " She asked me if I wanted her to come in the South Pole with me. I was the one who said no."

Azuki : " You said no. " She repeated again " You said no ? " Azuki rolled her eyes and raised her hands above her waist with a gesture showing she felt somehow powerless to explain the obvious. " How many time has she asked ? "

Korra : " She'd asked several times before I left ! I didn't count ! " Korra was getting edgy with this conversation.

Azuki : " What about after ? I mean... let's see... you needed some time alone back at your parents'. I can get it. Ok, then what ? After 1 month ?... did she ask again ? after 3 months ? After 6 months ?? "

Korra exclaimed : " She had a company to run, Azuki ! And South Pole is not nearby you know. It's a few days trip by boat. We wrote letters to each other ! "

Azuki raised both her hands in the air : "... Right. The company. Again, I get it. It would have been a little rash to just give up on it. It's the legacy of her family. " She added almost like in an aside : ". And it would have put way too much pressure on your recovery. So I'm not blaming her for staying at Republic City. "

Korra was now annoyed, and said vindictively : " Then what ? "

Azuki : " The company, it's one thing ! But how long were you away, Korra ? not 6 months ! not 1 year ! 3 years ! "

Korra : " I barely wrote to her in the last year ! And I never asked her to come ! What would you have her done ?! "

Azuki : " I don't know ! Lots of things... She ran a company, but she could have maybe found one or two weeks, twice or more in a year to come and spend some time with you ? ... I mean she told me about her getting closer to you before you left, but, then what ? She can't appoint a CEO deputy while she's away for two weeks, she can't... create one of her flying machine to make the trip quicker to south pole ?? "

Korra didn't answer, she had taken a step away from Azuki, her head was low, frowning.

Azuki turned toward her. " ... I mean if i had had half of her ingenuity and resources I would have spent my nights to create things to support you and make your recovery easier. I would have created the fastest boat on earth, or... install a talkie line ! so i could hear your voice again and make sure you didn't feel alone or abandoned ! ... "

Korra turned away from Azuki. "... I would have never taken no for an answer in the following months of your arrival in South Pole and I would have come to visit you, let you know how i wanted you, whether you'd be on your way of healing or not... I would have hugged you, I would have... Korra ? " Korra was now few steps away, back to her. Azuki caught Korra's shoulder to make her turn round toward her.

Korra swung her hand away, and refused to turn round, yelling instead a striking " Back off ! "

Korra grinded her teeth and, from her sight, Azuki could see her head jamming in her shoulders with anger. Korra's chest began to tremble, her fists were clenched. Then, she took a big breath and kept herself from giving some kind of whimper. But soon her shoulders rose as high as her head lowered and she broke down in sobs.

Behind her, Azuki understood she had struck a painful nerves, her first move was to hug Korra but at the last moment she kept herself from touching her : " I'm so sorry Korra. I thought you were over this. I'm a complete moron, I shouldn't have brought that up to your memory..."

Korra turned round vividly to her and caught her in her arms, hiding her face in Azuki's chest, holding her tight, she was now crying. Azuki held her strong against her, but had to make her embrace more tender when she realized how Korra suddenly felt so feeble and tiny in her arms, like a little bird with broken wings.

Azuki kept her embrace firm but add a lot of love in her lace when she said again. " I'm so sorry Korra... I... ", she said with the same voice.

Then she came closer from Korra's ears and whispered " You're the most amazing women in the world, Korra. I'll cross oceans and deserts for you. I'll drop everything to make sure you're ok. ... to make sure you don't feel alone. You fight for us all the time. ... I'll be the one who fight for you from now on. ...Whatever our bounds are in the future. You hear me ? "

Korra had already heard that kind of things, but Azuki's voice sounded sincere and Korra knew she granted great value to her own words. She held her tighter and shook slightly her head against her chest in a yes, not showing her face.

" I love you, Korra. ", Azuki said again.

" I **** *** ", responded Korra, still against Azuki. Her face was so squished in her chest it had been incomprehensible.

Azuki smiled with a little puff of air. Then she kissed Korra's head and smelled her odour on the way.

They stayed long minutes like this. Azuki turned her head toward the endless blackness of the sea. Korra loosened up in her arms. Her head eventually popped up a little bit out of Azuki's embrace, and she watched at the horizon with her, her head still leant all against her.

Azuki scour Korra's hair affectionately with her nose and kissed her there too for a little while. Then, they went back in the bungalow. They made some tea and saw how the little one was doing in his improvised basket.

The baby wolf-tiger kept shrieking on this first night, calling for its mother. It was heart-breaking. They took turns to hold him and try to lull him to sleep, till he finally dozed in Azuki's arms when she rested with him on the bed.

Korra went beside them in the bed. She read the letters of her parents again and took time to write them back. It was late when she finished her letter. She glanced at the two sleepers. Azuki had curled up in bed, and the little orange fury was still calmly nestled against her black t-shirt.

She lit off the light, and came closer to them. When her eyes adjusted to the dark, she caressed Azuki's arm wrapped protectively around the baby wolf-tiger. Azuki took a mild breath and woke up a little when she sensed Korra's hand along her skin. Eyelids half-closed, she smiled at Korra. Then, they looked at each other in the half obscurity a short moment. Korra leant down slowly to her and laid a light kiss on her lips, eyes closed.

Azuki smiled and then craned her neck a little and laid another one back, more present on Korra's. They felt they wanted more, and kissed again. It was the kiss they'd been waiting for these past weeks. A kiss full of love, tinge with a relief to find each other back again.

Azuki loosened very carefully her embrace around the baby wolf-tiger and glided over him to reach Korra. They kissed and caressed lovingly each other for a long part of the night, nuzzling and cuddling all inches of their skin. Then, after a short rest in each other's arms, Azuki turned round and cuddle up to Korra, as she was wrapping her arms around her.

The two held each other in a blissful embrace, and watched the scenery of the dark night and the full moon outside through the window. They rested, but they didn't want to sleep. They both wanted this moment to last. When the baby wolf-tiger squealed again with a distressing cry, Azuki scooped up in her arms again, and patted its little head and tummy till he fell asleep again.

 

 

 

 


	14. Epilogue 2

It had been one month since they started at Kenochi's restaurant-bar. The locals didn't recognize Korra at first. But soon the news spread among them and the restaurant saw an increasing affluence of clientele. Except few creeps which Kenochi chased away always soon enough, most of people were friendly and welcoming. They would swing by to salute her and have a drink or a meal on the way. As for Azuki, her dye hair had long been washed away, and her hair had maybe grown longer to her cheeks line still giving her a sweet angrogynous look, it didn't matter so much. No image of the dark-avatar ravaging Republic City had reached the coast. And it should remain so, as Korra had asked Asami to get hold of all the copies before they were sent all over the world in theaters.

Since they had reunited as a couple, Korra and Azuki enjoyed every bit of free time they had to succumb to their cravings for each other.

Back home from their shifts this day, they had another turbulent end of afternoon, fueled with all the pant-up desires they had been holding back since morning.

They had tested half of the bungalow's corners, mostly the table of the kitchen, the shower and the couch before they ended up in bed, which wasn't so unexpected if you considered how the place was laid out.

It was a small one room place. As soon as you entered, you faced the kitchen table. The kitchen area was a large counter on the right, whose window looked directly to the beach. The living space was on the left, with a small area with a couch and table, and the bed was further back away at the left corner. The only door you found next to the bed led to the bathroom.

Snuggled up against Azuki, Korra was looking at the sunset and its sparkling pink and orange colors. The little wolf-tiger they had rescued was all sleepy on the couch. Most of the day they would follow them at Kenochi's, and he had become the mascot of the crew.

Korra's skin had darkened much more since they arrived. Her hair had grown down to her shoulders, and she wore them loose most of the time now. The wide scar on her cheek gave her a wild look with it. Yet, her features had so much soften these weeks, that when people looked at her this impression wouldn't last very long. They immediately drifted to her warm and radiant blue gaze whose color had gone brighter under the sun, and matched the ocean's by a tone. Her whole body seemed in a different disposal too. At Kenochi's she moved swiftly between the tables, but her flow was smoother and mellow.

Azuki had also took benefit of their staying under the sun. The dash of suntan she kept for most of their first days because she had to protect herself from the sun, had given way to a darker bronzing with a slight glowing hue. On contrary, her hair had gone fairer, and her eyes showed dazzling colors of green and blue, whose tones would changed according the day. Her rapports with customers and by extent with most of the people seemed more self-assured. She was very must appreciated for her cheerfulness at Kenochi's, even though she had experienced few down moments lately.

The room had been silent for a while, filled with warm orange light coming from the sunset outside. The sheet had been kicked off by the bottom of the bed, and when the cold breeze of evening blew in the bungalow, they just put back their t-shirts. On the mattress, Azuki was stroking Korra's neck and arms gently. Korra thought it was a good moment to share her concerns about Azuki's recent behavior. She took a deep breath and while she was still turned toward the scenery of the sun slowly giving in to the blazing horizon, she asked : " I've noticed lately that your strolls outside are longer and more frequent. Is there anything wrong ? "

Korra's question startled Azuki, and caught her so much off guard she just answered : " I... just... like to walk. That's all. "

Korra chuckled with a smile and turned round on the mattress to face Azuki : " You mean after a full 8-9 hours shift of service, you like to walk more ? " Still laid next to her, she leant on her elbow and said with bouncing tone : " I know you're in better shape, but I saw you several time walking with a limp when we got home this week. Besides, with the training sessions we've resumed, the days must be are hard on you. "

Azuki glanced at her with a smile and, controlling her tone of voice to make it sounds empty of worries, she said : " Mostly I think I should have refused the 13 hours non-stop shift I did several times this week. I stood in for one waiter who called sick last minutes. I'm going to do a part-time shift next week. I need to recover a little. It's just... I like the job. It's really fun. "

Korra bought it for a second, and before turning away, and crashing down again she said : " That's a good call. I could check your left foot as well if it hurts. "

Azuki avoided to speak too much for she feared she wouldn't remain credible too long if this conversation lasted longer. She just nodded and said : " Yep. Sure. Thanks. It will help. "

Silence fell again in the room. Azuki had wrapped her arm around her again. But despite everything, Korra sensed something remained off. She hadn't had the response she was waiting for. She just said, looking away : " You'd tell me if anything was wrong, right ? "

Azuki tried to stay confused hoping it wouldn't go any further : " What kind of wrong ? "

Korra : " I don't know... anything ?... Two days ago when I came back from my shift you weren't up yet. It was afternoon. I just worry. "

Azuki explained with insistence, but with a calm voice : " I just recuperated from my long shift. I told you. 13 hours...! I came back at 4 am. I was out. "

Korra got loose of Azuki's embrace, and setting on all fours she said with her head tilted and brows furrowed like she was a little bit annoyed with herself : " I'm not good at this... but I just feel there's something wrong. "

Azuki didn't want Korra to be mad at herself when she was actually caring about her. " I... " She hesitated a short second to get angry to stop this conversation for good, but instead she sighed and simply said : " There is something. Yeah. But i'm not sure it's a good idea to share it. Maybe it will pass eventually. "

Korra looked very concerned : " If it's about what you've been through these lasts months at Zaheer's camp, you should talk to me. You haven't spoken a word about it ! "

Azuki felt uncomfortable with where the conversation was heading : " I don't want to ! " She regained more composure and explained : " We've just been back together. I'm not going to spoil this moment with gruesome details, very unpleasant feelings and memories or some kind of self-pity!... while we just should be enjoying ourselves here !"

Korra sat and opened a hand to mark her point : " It's not just ' self-pity '. You need to get it out. You need to talk about it. ... Listen, we can't say we had the best starter package as a couple... We met in total wacko situation with crazy people who wanted us dead. "

" Please don't say that. ", Azuki said looking away.

" What ? ", Korra squinted her eyes when she asked.

" Dead. " She had dropped the word like it was an heavy stone.

" Why ? " Korra seemed still confused.

Azuki raved word by word : " It just... makes me angry and sad, and... I don't know... "

By her Azuki's tone of voice, Korra felt she had guessed right : " This is what i'm telling you Azuki ! It's been a month and a half already ! And if there's something I've learnt with Katara is that you need to get it all out of you, before it eats you up alive and change the way you see yourself and the ones around you. "

Azuki sat on the mattress and said embarrassed : " I don' t want to share this with you. I mean... it could stir up so many bad memories in you too, Korra. I don't want it to hurt you. And I don't want you to..."

Korra finished her suspended sentence as she knew what it was all about : " You don't want me to change the way i see you. "

Azuki tilted her head and looked at Korra. After giving away a big sigh, she admitted : " Yes. "

Korra got more serious : " I know. But it won't. I promise you." And she sounded almost brave when she said : " And I can deal with my memories. "

Azuki shook her head in a no, and clenched her lips to show she'd rather keep her mouth sealed.

Korra abstained from insisting, and offered instead : " ...Listen, we're having a blast here, but maybe we could head to South Pole soon. You could see Kya and Katara there. They could help you. "

Azuki ducked Korra's gaze when she answered : " Maybe. That sounds less scary even though they're your family... " Then she tried to ward off the idea which kind of started to worry her : "... but what if what I tell them scare them off. They're gonna tell you that I'm no good for you ! I mean what if... "

Korra raised an eyebrow and said with an assured tone of voice meant to blow away all doubts : " Don't worry. I've paved the way already. Katara i've heard so much from me in our healing sessions, I doubt she'll ever be surprised by what you'd tell her. "

Azuki glanced aside : " Still... this is awkward. "

Korra grabbed Azuki's hand and leant aside trying to catch her gaze : " It's not going to be, because they are also great healers. A lot of people come in South Pole to see them. They will be discreet. I promise you. "

Azuki looked at her with prying eyes like she was probing the truth in Korra's features. She wrung her lips when she capitulated despite few lasting doubts : " Yeah... good then. "

A veil of silence lingered between them despite all.

Korra backed off a little, leant on both of her hands laid behind, she almost chuckled : " Why do i feel this is not it ? "

Azuki waved her head in a sign of exasperation and fended off with an exclamation : " I don't know... Come on ! Don't push it. " She calmed down almost immediately and went on : " I don't want you to feel forced to support me or anything after what i said few weeks ago. I mean if it gets... wild, you know... "

Korra raised an eyebrow and one corner of her mouth lifted : " Is it that bad ? "

Azuki tilted her head, she didn't know how to avoid Korra's questions and became flustered by the answer she had to give : " No... " Azuki shook her head. " I mean... "

Korra toned down her voice and tried again to catch Azuki's gaze : " You can tell me. "

Azuki sighed and just spoke cautiously like she was telling all : " I just feel... lost sometimes. "

Korra heard it was big enough for Azuki to think she had said it all, but she asked for more precisions because she was still confused : "... and ? "

Azuki had trouble to elaborate her thought at first, then she spoke, and sentences came block by block : " I feel... lost when I stop working or being with you. I think of what comes next. And I see nothing... and I feel nothing. And it scares me. "

Korra didn't grasp it and found the solution was easy enough when she said : " But... I'm gonna be there ! I mean... you're not going to be alone. "

Azuki now looked at Korra and broke out : " I don't want to rely on this. I don't know what the future is made of !... I mean... at some point everybody l... " Azuki stopped and backed away, she wanted to shun the point of the conversation. " Oh god... I can't do this. "

Korra didn't let it go and shot : " What ? "

Azuki tried to dodge again : " I'm not gonna share this with you. "

" We've gone too far in the conversation, you just can't leave me here half way. ", Korra pleaded. "Everybody had what ? "

Azuki recoiled from going in the thick of the conversation : " Korra, you know my story, I don't want to beat me up with it again... it's a sad and shitty story. And I'm fucking scared, because... " Azuki couldn't spilled it out and sighed instead.

Korra was standing her ground : " because ? "

" because. ", Azuki said looking down almost annoyed.

Korra chuckled a little. " Damn if you're as stubborn as i am, we're not out of this conversation, yet. "

Azuki sighed and pouted, then she shook her breath and caved in : " ... I feel lost sometimes... I just can't understand how you love me. "

Korra asked again , confused : " How I can love you ? "

Azuki blurted it out : " Yeah. I'm all broken ! I'm not... shiny or anything ! I'm not a genius, I've no money, I haven't even a family i can call a family, I haven't any friends either ! I'm just... ... you know. This. "

Korra was still confused. " Well... I love this. I don't know how exactly I can explain it to you. ", she said squinting her eyes. She had never thought of the reason why she cared so much of Azuki.

Azuki responded with obvious concerns : " At some point, it's gonna wear off. I mean.. one day you're gonna wake up and finally see that I'm not much. I'm not... enough. I have nothing. I'm almost nothing. "

She stopped and ducked her head with embarrassment before going on : " You deserve better than a broken person. I just keep trying to keep all the broken pieces stuck together... and sometimes I stick them back wrong, it's kinda... ugly!... I sometimes feel ugly... you know... I... think i should stop here the complaint. "

 

Korra shook her head with disapproval and spoke with a steady voice : " First you're far from ugly. And you know it, miss sexy short of the summer.", she almost grinned and uttered these words like a funny motto. " ... Then I understand... the feeling, the broken pieces... I like your broken pieces ! I love them all. I love how you stuck them back, I love how you did by yourself. "

Azuki : " But you deserve someone... I don't know... more happy... someone more !... ' _new_ ' ? "

Korra squinted and raised an eyebrow : " Happy ?... But I don't want someone ' _happy_ '. I mean I love when you are happy ! And I can tell you, it is not the same as someone who is ' _happy_ ' for anything, all the time, who doesn't know... things!... " she said, with her brows furrowed and both hands opened in the air.

She regained some composure when she explained further : " I love how deeply you are happy when you are happy, Azuki. When you are happy you are the happiest person I've met ! When you eat a whole range of fruits, or when you make laugh a customer at Kenochi's, or when you sneak at the back to get us extra slices of pie, you're the happiest person I've ever seen ! "

 

Azuki raised an eyebrow. She was doubting that.

Azuki shook her hand in denial : " Korra... I'm not always like this... And... I don't know... I keep trying to figure out how... but when I think of it... It's impossible that you can love me the way I am. " She carried on, shrugging her shoulders with some kind of fervor when she said like it was obvious : " You are so... bright, and gifted, and... I have so little... ! You should be with someone shiny, smart, someone with higher standards than me, someone who can provide for you, who's got a high lifestyle, who's popular like you. "

Korra chaffed a little before the portrait Azuki had just made : " If I didn't know you better it sure would sounds like somebody we know... "

Azuki pouted and looked away, a little bit downcast when she reckoned her random example was not so random after all.

Korra went on more serious : "... i don't need anybody to provide for me, Azuki. Nations grant me anything I need for my Avatar duties - I mean when they are not busy chasing me for murders i didn't commit!...- And I don't know what you think of me, but i'm not impressed by money of any kind of lifestyle. I don't care about these things, and even less about ' _shiny_ ' people !... ". Her tone of voice clearly discredited the whole idea.

Azuki now looked in her eyes, but instead of formulating any answer, she just sighed, still unsure of the prospect Korra was unfolding.

Korra went further on to stress out her point of view : " Have you ever thought that I might love the opposite ? ... " she said with a high pitch tone of voice, before explaining : " We're all broken, Azuki, in a way or another. It just happens that I love how you dealt with your broken pieces. I love... how.. you tamed the darkness around you. I feel good in it, and in your arms. I love to sleep against you when you hold me. I love... " She stopped and confided almost chorlting " You're gonna mock me about this, but I used to be afraid of the dark. Mostly after i was poisoned by Zaheer. Not anymore though, but now, not even the slightest. When you hold me, I feel safe in the dark. ", she said glancing aside and shrugging her shoulders.

Azuki was looking at Korra and was all ears.

Korra carried on disclosing more about her feelings : " Plus you're so underestimating yourself this is the only things that hurts me. I can only imagine how you sometimes feel about yourself... but it's not the way i see you. "

The way Korra spoke gained little by little Azuki's heart.

Korra was still glancing away time to time. She could relate to what Azuki was going through somehow. " And... i remember how long my strolls where when I felt bad... and how one day they got longer, till I decided it was time to leave. I don't want you to leave, Azuki. I don't know if it was in your mind. But don't. ", she said now looking straight in her eyes with a sadden gaze.

Azuki lowered her head between her shoulders first. She felt cornered a little by what Korra had said. But she lifted her head to catch Korra's eyes and responded with few remorse : " I... would have never left you without telling you... Never. But I.. yeah... of course... when I am so lost... it would go through my mind... it's just I've been so afraid these last weeks that it's only been a dream. You know just a dream that occurred on a misunderstanding or anything... "

The idea that she'd almost lost Azuki if this conversation had never happened hurt Korra, and she toned down her voice, both sad and relieved, bridging a little more the distance between them in the bed : " I love you. And it's not gonna change, whatever you think of yourself. " Azuki looked at her, still regretful of her thought of leaving. Korra insisted again : " I know you're scared that what you say might influence me. I've been there too. But it won't. "

Azuki nodded and took a deep breath. Her lips sealed showed she was controlling her distress when she said : " It feels really good to hear you saying all those things. But don't you think you're given me too much credit for things I never chose to face ? "

Korra pleaded to talk her in to its prospect : " But in fact you did. When you chose to isolated yourself and faced your bending, when you kept going on alone in these woods... when you confronted Zaheer, when you defeated Vaatu at the risk of your own life..."

Azuki was rebuffing again from this idea : "I don't know..."

Korra asserted : " Well I know ! Maybe you just haven't realized it yet. "

Azuki shrugged, indecisive and puzzled over what she was hearing.

Korra's words spurted out now she was really know where she was going on with all this : "You are not shiny, you are way much more complex than ' _shiny_ '. You can be the darkest night, or a whole sun burning to its last sip of light ! You're much more alive than anyone I've seen. You're not one sided, Azuki. Sometimes you're even nothing like this ! You can be so soft and elusive like a stream of water... Or even fragile like when i met you the first time...The only moment I see you whole is when we're in this bed when there's no word, no world, no clothes, just us. Who you are comes in waves, Azuki. "

Azuki was blushing, her mouth a little agape after all this diatribe : " ...This is the most beautiful thing someone has ever told me. " Korra's words were now echoes tickling her inside. She furrowed her face and almost hid it when she said. " It feels weird. I'm not used to that. ... I should be the one who tells you such things. " Her habit of belittling herself were hard to uproot, in a last turndown reflex she said : " But hum... when you put it this way it also sounds like someone very unstable ! "

Korra looked up, helpless. She took a big sigh, and puffed : " Can't you take a compliment when you're given one ? "

Azuki was all intimidated now. She shrugged with two red cheekbones : " Yeah... sure. Thank you... "

Korra chuckled before her reaction : " I'm just saying... the broken things, the broken pieces, they may seems incoherent to you, but from my point of view they also shine. "

Azuki was grimacing : " Damn... I feel so embarrassed now. "

Korra sprung forth and pushed Azuki, who keeled over. Korra swooped down and gave her a mind-blowing kiss. " And now do you still feel embarrassed ? "

Azuki was still breath away and much more focused now on all the smut things she wanted to do. " Uh. Not so much. No. "

Korra smirked, very satisfied of her effect on Azuki. She chuckled and sat on Azuki thighs, her legs set aside of her, she said : " Before we resume our wild activities... Let's agree on this. What about heading South Pole in a week or few days more. So we don't rush ourselves, and give Kenochi time enough to find more waiters/waitresses to replace us. "

Azuki nodded : " Sounds good to me."

Korra : " I'll ask for reduced shifts too if he's ok with it, so we could enjoy these last days together. I just have to contact my parents by the radio line to warn them about our coming. "

Azuki repeated like she realized it : " Your parents. "

Korra laughed : " Ha ha! Azuki it's ok. They don't eat people anymore. "

Azuki did a face : " Very funny, not funny, Korra. "

 

***********

 

After a day off they spent at the beach, Korra took her first shift of the week, while Azuki had one more day to rest.

The day hadn't been busy at the restaurant-bar, and Korra took the opportunity to end her shift earlier. She filled up Kenochi about their plan to leave the coast and used his landline to reach her Dad, before heading home.

At home Azuki was playing on the carpet with the little wolf-tiger when Korra came in. : " Hey there ! I made it earlier today ! First day of the week, as usual it wasn't a busy day. "

She crouched down onto the carpet to give a long kiss to Azuki who almost stumbled back, and sat next to her before grabbing the wolf-tiger in her arms and cuddle him. " So have you found a name for this little fury yet ? "

Azuki stroked the top of his head between his ears, while Korra was petting his tummy and pawns. His snout showed he reveled in such effervesce of attention.

Azuki : " I keep having the name Auguri in mind. But it sounds maybe too close from my own name. Besides when I think of how it might turn out...like ' guri ' or ' Augu '... I'm not totally into it. ", she pouted.

Korra put him on the ground between her cross-legs and rubbed his back and sides. " There's no rush. I'm fine with _wolfy_. " Addressing to the wolf-tiger with gaga voice : " Right wolfyy ? "

Azuki furrowed her face and chuckled : " Wolfy ? no ! I mean, it can do for few more days. But i've got to find a proper name before this one sticks ! "

" You better hurry then, 'cause it grows on me ! ", teased Korra. " Does he still play fetch ? "

Azuki smiled and gave her the little ball she had in her hand : " Try. You'll see. "

Korra threw it to the kitchen side. The wolf-tiger hopped over Korra's thighs and galloped awkwardly to the kitchen. He nabbed it in his mouth, padded back to them, and released it on the carpet close to them.

Korra petted its head and exulted : " Ooh that's a good boy ! "

Azuki : " Think that i didn't even teach him. Have you seen how he started this morning? "

Korra nodded : " It was a funny surprise ! "

Azuki : " He particularly liked this afternoon my paper balls when I threw them to the basket and missed. And he also liked the cakes's thin package we bought yesterday. The crackling sounds makes him crazy as nut. Earlier he jumped onto the kitchen counter and opened the cupboard to fish around for them. "

Korra responded with wide eyes : " Oh! That's a smart guy !... But I also think now it's high time we leveled up the training a notch for him before he became a real tornado in the house. "

Azuki nodded : " I agree. " She changed the matter and asked : " How about our leaving plan ? Have you told Kenochi and called your parents ? "

Korra was still playing with the little wolf-tiger, saying : " It's all done. Kenochi asked us for ten days top so he could find replacement. And my Dad is expecting us within two weeks. "

Azuki : " Any news from the outside world ? "

Korra : " He received a call from the favorite candidate for the governorship of Ba Sing Se. He would like me to settle at the capital to help them to maintain peace there and deal with the agitation in the lands. "

Azuki : " It was the plan you had in mind. So it's a good news ? "

Korra : " Mostly when my dad told me Kuvira had withdrawn her candidacy. I really wasn't sure I could team up with her and do a good job. "

Azuki : "... you're the Avatar. You shouldn't back down because of a mood inadequacy between you and a leader of Ba Sing Se. "

Korra shrugged : " It's much more than a mood inadequacy. After what she did, I just don't fully trust in her righteous leadership.  It wasn't a big deal though, I could have helped Ba Sing Se without taking any other official position than my own, as the Avatar. " She went on : " Anyhow, now she's back down, it's one less concern to worry about. And Ba Sing Se is definitely where i need to be right now. If you're ok with it... because I know it could bring out bad memories... we'll settle there. "

Azuki : " I'll be fine. I'm sure eventually the bad memories we'll give way to good ones and disappear in the flow of our life. And Ba Sing Se is a big place. I don't know much of it actually. "

Korra looked at her and laid her hand on hers before saying : " Ok. " Korra stood up and went to the counter of the kitchen to pour herself a glass of iced tea. " You want some ? ", she asked to Azuki.

Azuki : " Yup. Give me one glass too. Thanks. " Azuki stood up and the wolf-tiger trailed behind in her steps.

When Azuki came to take the glass she handed her, Korra leant to steal a kiss from her as she was staring at the glass. Azuki smiled and kissed her back swiflty.

Korra : " Oh ! Have you received any mail today ? My Dad told me he forwarded a letter from the candidate. "

Azuki : " You've got mail... From Asami. "

Korra's breath got shorter for a second. " Asami ? ", she furrowed her face in a weird grimace, then tried to laid back as she felt some tension was in the air. " Oh !... Maybe she wanted to let me know about Kuvira's decision for the election. "

Azuki nodded but felt awkward. " Maybe. "

Korra : " Where's the mail ? "

Azuki : " It's on the coffee table. " She tried to relax the atmosphere joking : " I tried to read through the envelope, but the paper was too thick. "

Korra : " Hehe I'm sure you tried. " Korra then froze not knowing if her answer was really perceptible as a joke. " I mean ! ... I... "

Azuki chuckled: " Relax, Korra. Go read the letter. You want me to go away ? We could take a stroll outside me and our little buddy here. "

Korra opened wide eyes : " Of course not ! I mean if you want to have a walk, please do. But if it wasn't your plan, don't ! stay with me. " She walked to the couch and crashed down on it, grabbing the envelope " I'll just read it, there. And... that's it. "

Azuki : " Yeah... 'feels weird though... I don't know... " She caught the wolf-tiger and said " I'm just going on the terrace to enjoy the last rays of the sun for today, and... I leave the door open. .. Throw me the ball Korra. I'll play with little fury."

" Ok! " Korra sprung from the couch and grabbed the ball on the carpet. She swung it and Azuki made the catch in her free hand, then went outside.

Korra sat back on the couch. She couldn't help it, she was nervous. She took a big breath when she got the letter out of the envelope, and unfolded the paper.

 

*********************

_Dear Korra,_

_I hope you won't mind I asked your parents for your address. I was expecting your return and they told me you had planned to stay longer. I hesitated to write you knowing this, but I felt it wasn't time to hold back again after so many years apart._

_You left quickly from Republic City, although, your need of vacation came as no surprise after all the tumultuous events you've been through. And I feel that I didn't have the proper time to think my feelings through about you. I was still under a particular guilt when we tried to clear things out between us. I think deep inside I felt I didn't have the right to feel more for you. But in fact things are not as definite as I told you._

_Korra, I made so many bad choices after you left on that boat to South Pole this day. I should have been more by your side when you were over there. I thought it was best to see you when you had fully recovered, that it was what you wanted. I also feared you might react like my father after the loss of my mother. After she passed away he just couldn't stay around me anymore. I reminded him too much of a time he didn't want to be reminded of. I feared something similar could happen to us. Or that after your recovery you would get rid of me for the same reason. I don't know if that makes sense to you... ?_

_But in the end, I realized that if I had waited in Republic City, it was because i couldn't handle the part I should have taken. This frightening part where i should have stepped in and be there no matter what the risks on our relationship were. It was hard to see you like this, it was hard to feel again how much life can take away from us. It's no excuse considering the sacrifice you made, but I was petrified, Korra. I didn't show it, but I was so scared that I just went back to what I was used to hold on to. My work._

_And when I became aware of it, it was too late. And I think nowadays all the decisions I made after where mostly made out from this guilt. It's no excuse though, to hunt the Avatar. I think I preferred to think you were the guilty one rather than I._

_After all I've just written, it still doesn't feel right to let you know... how much I care about you. But, since you left, I feel a part of me I had found back is missing again. I'm not sure this is an appropriate moment of time to tell you all of this. But i've decided not to wait. Because if you feel this too... if things aren't going as you expected where you are... I would like you to know... and I would like to spend more time with you when you return. I miss you, Korra._

_I know we can't go back in time, but our night together meant more that I pretended to show. Actually, I hid more than I showed. I left so many things unsaid. I have feelings for you Korra. I've always had feelings for you. I'm not even sure what I'm expecting when I write this letter to you. Things are still confusing with Kuvira. And I care about her so much too. But I miss you to a point I think of you... I am not in control..._

_If you have never felt this way... I hope this letter won't keep us apart. You know you are and will remain, my dearest friend. And I will keep these feelings at bay for the sake of our friendship that I value as much as always._

_With love, Asami_


End file.
